Rise of The House of Black
by Jiya.Chan
Summary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk.
1. Prolog

**Tittle: Black Brothers  
Summary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk.  
Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.  
Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, etc.  
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Manor, French.**

Manor itu benar-benar sangat besar dan indah. Draco ingat kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya ketika ia berada di sini dulu. Benar-benar kenagan yang indah. Namun kini, ia nampak menghiraukan semua itu. Pandangannya yang kosong mengarah pada peti mati yang dibuat dengan baik dihadapannya. Bukan peti matinya yang menyebabkan semua itu sebenarnya, lebih karena sosok yang terbaring di dalamnya.

Di sana terbaring seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan beberapa helai berwarna hitam, dan menggunakan gaun putih bersih yang begitu indah. Ia begitu cantik, bak ratu atau dewi yang kerap dikisahkan dalam dongeng.

Draco nampak meletakkan seikat bunga mawar putih yang dengan hati-hati dalam genggaman sang ibu. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Seorang ibu yang luar biasa menyayanginya, bahkan rela menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri untuk kebebasannya. Untuk keinginannya.

Mengingat semua itu, membuat Draco mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rambut pirang platinum yang biasanya tertata rapi itu kini nampak berantakan akibat gelombang sihirnya yang agak tidak terkendali. Bibir tipisnya nampak pucat dengan membentuk garis lurus menandakan kekesalannya. Manik aquamarine-nya nampak memancarkan kesedihan yang luar biasa, namun di saat yang bersamaan terpancar tekad yang kuat untuk membalas kepadanya. Kepada sang ayah, Lucius Malfoy, yang telah membuat ibunya sebegini menderita.

 _Draco ingat dengan jelas apa yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Hari itu ia diajak oleh pergi ke sebuah desa kecil penyihir di pinggiran kota London. Semua itu berjalan lancar pada awalnya, namun berubah menjadi malapetaka ketika seorang bocah muggleborn menabrak ayahnya lalu menumpahkan seluruh jus labu yang dipegangnya ke jubah mahal milik sang ayah._

 _Tentu ayahnya langsung kesal dan melemparkan mantra Crucio pada sang bocah malang. Ia tahu apa yang ayahnya lakukan itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak benar. Jadi Draco berusaha menghentikannya. Draco melemparkan mantera pelucut, namun gagal karena sang ayah sudah terlebih dahulu menyadarinya._

 _Draco pun berusaha memohon pada ayahnya. Hal itu malah membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian warga desa. Ayahnya nampak luar biasa marah kepadanya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Draco untuk menyuruh sang bocah kabur. Dengan itu sang bocah pun lolos, tetapi bencana untuk Draco._

 _Saat itu, sang ayah langsung menggeret tangannya dengan kasar dan ber-disapparate kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Sesampainya di sana, Draco langsung dihadiahi mantera Cruciatus berkali-kali. Tentu hal itu membuat Narcissa kaget bukan main. Ia dengan cepat menghentikan Lucius, namun serangan Lucius malah berbalik ke arahnya. Kali ini bukan hanya Crucio yang didapat Narcissa, namun juga mantera pemotong dan lain-lain. Lucius terus-menerus menyalahkan Narcissa tentang bagaimana pengkhiatan Draco terhadap nama Malfoy dan dirinya._

 _Draco pun berusaha menghentikan sang ayah dengan melempar buku yang ada di rak di dekatnya, dan berhasil. Segera dihampirinya sang ibu yang sudah tak berdaya karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka potong yang dideritanya. Draco ingat saat itu ayahnya mengatakan, "Jadi begini caramu mendidik anakmu? Kau benar-benar mengecawakanku Narcissa. Kalian seperti aib bagi keluarga ini sekarang. Untuk itu, aku akan segera mengakhiri pernikahan kita. Dan untukmu Draco, aku akan menghapus namamu dari keluarga ini. Kini Narcissa, kau bisa kembali ke keluargamu yang telah hancur berantakan anak tidak berguna itu bersamamu. Kurasa keputusanku untuk menikahi Ariana Trancy adalah keputusan yang bagus. Dia dan anaknya lebih dari apa kalian sekarang ini. Jadi, segeralah pergi dari hadapanku! Aku tak sudi melihat wajah kalian lagi." Dengan itu Lucius pergi dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya._

 _Draco memeluk ibunya yang nampak benar-benar sudah sekarat saat itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari kelereng aquamarine yang begitu persis dengan miliknya. Ibunya tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Draco sayang. Senyum indah terlukis di wajah cantiknya._

" _Draco..."_

 _Draco rasanya ingin menangis ketika melihat ibunya yang terlihat begitu kepayahan. Tapi ia tetap menampilkan senyum khasnya."Ya, Mother?"_

 _Narcissa tampak melepas kalung perak dengan batu obsidian hitam dari lehernya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Draco._

" _Draco, ambil kalung ini. Ini adalah portkey menuju Black Manor di Perancis. Bawa ibu ke sana. Paswordnya adalah Tojours Pur. Ingat baik-baik, itu adalah motto keluarga Black..."_

 _Draco menerima kalung itu, menggenggamnya bersama tangan halus sang ibu yang mulai mendingin._

" _Draco, son... Kau pasti akan mengalami kesulitan setelah ini. Untuk kehilangan nama keluargamu. Klaimlah nama Black, itu akan membantumu nanti. Tetapi, son... bolehkah ibu meminta padamu?"_

 _Mendengar itu, Draco segera mengangguk. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh sang ibu._

" _Hidupkanlah nama Black sekali lagi, son. Bawalah nama keluarga kita pada kejayaannya. Buktikan pada ayahmu, buat ia menyesal. Ibu percaya kau pasti bisa."_

 _Draco kembali mengangguk. Kali ini disertai perasaan penuh tekad dan keyakinan. Kebanggaan itu mengalir dalam dadanya. Ia adalah seorang Black._

 _Melihat itu Narcissa tersenyum, napasnya mulai melemah. Kebahagian itu datang menghangatkan hatinya. Ia bisa mengandalkan Draco._

" _Ingatlah, son... Ibu selalu bangga padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah..."_

 _Mengambil napas panjang, sekali lagi Narcissa tersenyum lembut penuh kehangatan kepada sang anak._

" _I-bu... sela-lu... men-cintai... mu...Draco. Tojours Pur."_

 _Dan mereka pun ber-disapparete menuju Black Manor._

Saat mereka tiba di sini, sang ibu telah tiada. Dari situ, Draco menyiapkan pemakaman sang ibu dibantu Claude, seorang butler yang telah mengabdi lama pada Lord Black. Dan kini mengabdi kepadanya.

"Mother..."

Draco nampak menghela napas dalam-dalam. Lidahnya kelu dan terasa begitu pahit. Kematian sang ibu benar-benar memukulnya dengan begitu hebat. Namun dari sana juga muncul tekad dan harapan, milik sang ibu yang kini diwariskan padanya.

"...Aku akan mewujudkan semua keinginanmu, Mother."

Ekspresi Draco melunak, seiring dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di wajah tampan nan aristokrat miliknya.

"Young master~"

Seorang pria tampan berpenampilan ala butler nampak berada di ambang pintu. Dengan rambut hitam lalu manik keemasan yang kini menatap Draco.

"Pemakamannya telah siap."

Draco mengangguk, membiarkan Claude menyelesaikan pemakaman ibunya. Dengan itu, ia segera menuju ke ruang belajarnya. Bagaimanapun, banyak yang masih ia harus lakukan setelah ini. Salah satunya, mencari anggota keluarga Black yang masih tersisa. Selain itu, ia masih harus menyusun berbagai rencana untuk ke depannya. Mengingat ia bukan seorang Malfoy lagi, ia harus merencanakan semuanya dari awal. _Hah, Benar-benar_.

.

.

.

Harry benar-benar lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya benar-benar sakit dan remuk. Musim panas ini benar-benar musim panas yang buruk. Harry diharuskan menjalankan banyak tugas dari Aunt Petunia. Belum lagi emosi Uncle Vernon yang tidak terkendali, membuatnya menjadi sasaran pukul hampir setiap hari. Ditambah permainan ' _Harry hunting'_ yang masih saja dimainkan oleh Dudley dan kawan-kawan.

Jadilah ia kabur dari Privet Drive. Dan tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana, padahal ini malam hari. Saat ini saja ia sedang beristirahat di bangku taman dengan Hedwig yang terkurung dalam kandang di atas kopernya. Ia berusaha mangatur napasnya agar tubuhnya berhenti bergetar.

Rasanya Harry tidak mengerti dengan alasan Dumbledore menempatkannya di sana. Demi keamanannya? Omong kosong. Bisa saja Harry aman dari gangguan luar. Tapi dari dalam? Bahkan Harry sendiri tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan sampai tanggal 1 September atau tidak. Sungguh 12 tahun terakhir adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Mengingat semua itu, membuat Harry mengingat pengkhianatan terhadapnya yang dilakukan orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga dan teman.

 _Harry nampak melangkah dengan cepat menuju kantor Dumbledore. Harry tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Weasley lagi, dan melihat keadaan Ginny. Hermione bahkan sudah berada di sana. Saat sudah sampai di depan Gergoyle, Harry dengan segera mengucapkan password-nya._

" _Lemon drop."_

 _Dengan begitu, patung Gergoyle itu pun berpindah dan menunjukkan tangga menuju ke atas, ke kantor Dumbledore. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia pun menaiki tangga ke atas._

 _Namun di tengah ketergesaannya itu, Harry mendengar percakapan yang membuatnya terhenti mematung di depan pintu._

" _Dumbledore aku rasa sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anakku dalam bahaya karena Potter itu. Sudah cukup Ronald dan Ginny, besok siapa lagi? Fred? George? Percy?" Itu suara Mrs. Weasley._

" _Molly tenanglah." Mr. Weasley terdengar menenangkan si ibu yang emosi._

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? ANAK ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMBAWA PENGARUH BURUK BAGI ANAK KITA!"_

" _Molly, apa kau serius?" Terdengar suara Professor Dumbledore. "Kau benar-benar ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?"_

" _Professor Dumbledore benar Mom, kalau bukan karena Harry, mana bisa aku menjadi terkenal? Aku masih ingin jadi pemain Quiditch terkenal, Mom. Harry akan mempermudahnya." Ini Ron._

 _Keheningan nampak mengisi ruangan itu. Sejenak tak ada orang yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba Ginny memecah keheningan._

" _Mom, lagipula kau juga sudah berjanji akan menikahkan aku dengan Harry bukan?"_

" _Tapi.."_

" _Tapi apa, Mom? Bayangkan kekayaan yang akan kita dapat!" Ron dengan cepat memotong perkataan Mrs. Weasley._

" _Aku setuju dengan Ronald, Mom. Hidup kita akan serba enak. Kita tidak perlu kesulitan lagi. Kita tinggal memanfaatkan kekayaan Potter, jika Ginny benar-benar menikah dengan anak itu." Suara Percy terdengar membuat Ginny puas._

" _Arthur?"_

 _Mendengar suara Molly, Arthur segera menjawab. "Apa yang dikatakan anak-anak benar, Molly. Aku pun benci menempatkan anak kita dalam bahaya. Tapi kita tetap harus memerankan peran ini."_

 _Dumbledore terdengar senang, "Mrs. Grangger?"_

" _Aku akan tetap menjadi temannya..."_

 _Di sini Harry tampak begitu bahagia, akhirnya ada yang berpihak padanya. Harry mendengarkan Hermione lebih jauh lagi._

" _... kesempatan untuk menjelajahi perpustakaan keluarga Potter, tentu saja tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bayangkan seberapa banyak pengetahuan yang bisa aku dapatkan dari sana. Bagaimanapun kau sudah berjanji padaku Professor Dumbledore."_

 _Harry kembali mematung mendengar pernyataan itu. Sudah cukup dengan keluarga Weasley, Hermione juga, lalu Dumbledore. Semuanya..._

 _Dumbledore tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Bagus sekali, Mrs. Grangger. Aku berharap banyak darimu."_

" _Apa kalian ingin menambahkan, William? Charlie? Atau Fred dan George?"_

 _Keheningan kembali melanda. Bahkan Harry menahan napasnya. Bersiap untuk apapun yang akan datang._

" _Tidak..."_

 _Terdengar beberapa orang terkejut di dalam._

" _...Aku tidak akan mengikuti kalian. Jika Harry benar-benar membutuhkan teman, atau seorang kakak, maka aku akan ada di sana untuknya. Tanpa meminta balasan sedikitpun. Jadi maaf."_

 _Bill terdengar dengan tegas menyampaikan maksudnya. Charlie menambahkan tak kalah tegas, "Aku pun begitu. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku."_

" _William, Charlie, mengapa...?"_

" _Jangan tanya mengapa Professor-_

" _-bukankah sejak awal-_

" _-kami berempat sudah tidak-_

" _-setuju dengan rencana kalian?"_

 _Fred dan George berbicara dengan bersahutan._

" _Tapi-_

" _Tidak Professor Dumbledore! Maaf." Charlie memotong perkataan Dumbledore, kemarahan tersirat dengan jelas di sana. Setelah itu keheningan kembali memenuhi kantor itu._

 _Di depan pintu, Harry nampak sudah menangis. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Bibir plum itu nampak sudah memerah dan berdarah karena digigit terus menerus oleh Harry. Kedua manik emerald-nya nampak mengisyaratkan kesakitan yang sangat._

 _Mengapa? Mengapa mereka mengkhianatinya? Mengapa Dumbledore memperalatnya? Mengapa bahkan Mr. Dan Mrs. Weasley juga ikut serta?_

 _Setidaknya Harry masih bersyukur, masih ada yang menyanyanginya dengan tulus. William, Charlie, Fred dan George. Harry akan mengingat nama mereka._

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Dengan itu Harry segera berlari keluar dari kantor Professor Dumbledore._

Mengingat semua itu, hanya menambah kesakitannya. Bahkan sekarang tubuh mungil itu tambah bergetar hebat. Air mata terus menerus mengalir dari manik emerald bak boneka itu. Bibir plumnya juga nampak memerah, walau tidak berdarah.

Tangan kecilnya nampak berusaha menghapus air matanya, pipinya sudah kemerahan. Harry juga masih harus menahan sakit dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa tulangnya bahkan mungkin telah bergeser, retak atau bahkan patah.

 _Merlin, ini sakit sekali._

Meski begitu, sebuah senyum kecil juga hadir di bibirnya. Sebenarnya saat ia membersihkan kamar Aunt Petunia beberapa hari yang lalu, Harry menemukan catatan yang merupakan milik ibunya, Lily. Hebatnya catatan itu bukan hanya di tulis oleh ibunya, tetapi juga ditulis oleh ayahnya, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter.

Dari sana Harry mendapatkan banyak fakta tentang kedua orang tuanya, the Merauders dan kejahilan mereka, bahkan dirinya.

Harry baru tahu bahwa ibunya ternyata bukan seorang muggleborn, melainkan seorang pureblood. Saat itu orang tua Lily tewas karena kecelakaan saat di desa kecil muggle, jadi ibunya diserahkan di panti asuhan lalu diadopsi oleh keluarga Evan. Nama asli ibunya adalah Lilieth Elizabeth Midford.

Jadi secara teknis, Harry tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Aunt Petunia. Yang artinya _Blood Ward_ ini selama ini sia-sia. Jadi Harry rasa tidak ada gunanya juga ada di sana. Dan ia seorang pureblood _. Haruskah ia gembira?_

Selain itu, Sirius Black juga mengganggu pikiran Harry. Kabar kaburnya tahanan si pembunuh massal Black mau tak mau membuatnya penasaran. Akhirnya Harry pun mulai mencari tahu melalui _Daily Phropet_. Mengingat itu satu-satunya penghubung antara dirinya dengan _Wizarding World_. Berdasarkan pernyataan di sana, Black ditangkap karena membunuh Peter Pettigrew dan 13 muggle lainnya melalui ledakan. Selain itu, ia juga didakwa mengkhianti kedua orang tuanya sebagai _secret keeper_ , dengan memberikan rahasia alamat rumahnya yang berada di bawah _Felidius Charm_ kepada Voldemort.

Tetapi, berdasarkan catatan kedua orang tuanya Sirius Black bukanlah _secret keeper_ mereka. Melainkan Peter Pettigrew. Dan Sirius adalah ayah baptisnya.

 _Merlin, ia punya ayah baptis._

Jadi ada kemungkinan Sirius tidak bersalah. Bahkan mayat Peter Pettigrew tidak ditemukan, kecuali potongan jari miliknya. Ini meningkatkan kecurigaan Harry. Lagipula Harry seakan tahu bahwa semua itu bukan ulah Sirius melalui penglihatan yang entah mengapa terus mendatanginya akhir-akhir ini.

Harry harus segera mendapatkan bantuan. Harry tidak mau satu-satunya keluarganya, ayah baptisnya, menderita karena tuduhan tak berdasar. Tapi kepada siapa ia harus meminta bantuan? Apa salah jika Harry berharap mengenai Sirius? Ia harap tidak.

Rasanya Harry benar-benar ingin berubah. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan Harry yang dulu lagi, Harry yang lemah. Harry yang sekarang akan menjadi jauh lebih baik dan berbeda _. He is his own man, after all._ Dan hal itu akan dimulai dengan mencari kebenaran tentang Sirius Black. Ia akan membanggakan orang tuanya. Tidak peduli sebagaimana sulitnya.

Harry rasa _Wizarding World_ perlu bersiap untuk dirinya yang saat ini. Ia sudah bertekad, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Kalau dipikir lagi, keputusan _sorting hat_ untuk menempatkannya di _Slytherin_ adalah keputusan yang benar. Sungguh sebuah ironi ia lebih memilih _Gryffindor_ saat itu.

Kelelahan berpikir, Harry pun tertidur di bangku taman itu. Tanpa menyadari sesosk bayangan hitam pekat yang mengintainya sedari tadi.

Akhirnya bayangan itu mendekat ke arah Harry, menunjukkan sosok aslinya. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan bahkan terkesan bukan manusia dengan rambut hitam kelam dan manik ruby yang nampak bersinar di kegelapan.

Tersenyum sedih, ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Harry dengan selimut tebal yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"Ternyata Anda disini, young master. Saya sudah mencari Anda ke mana-mana."

Sosok itu nampak meggendong tubuh Harry dengan mudah sambil membawa kopernya. Berusaha selembut mungkin sehingga Harry tidak terbangun. Lalu secepat kilat pergi dari sana.

 _ **To Be Continued...~**_


	2. Meeting

**Tittle: Rise of The House of Black  
Summary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk.  
Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.  
Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, OC, etc.  
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Phantomhive Mansion, England.  
** Jauh di pedalaman hutan di pinggiran London. Di kelilingi reruntuhan kastil dan sungai kecil yang berkabut, berdirilah Phantomhive Mansion yang besar dan indah. Di halaman mansion tua itu nampak sebuah air mancur yang terletak di tengah-tengah hamparan taman bunga cantik yang membentuk sebuah labirin. Suara burung-burung dan gemercik air terdengar menentramkan pagi itu.

"Tuan muda, waktunya bangun."

Seorang pelayan pria nampak berusahan membangunkan sang tuan muda sembari membuka gorden jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyilaukan kamar yang tadinya gelap tersebut.

Hal itu pun membuat sosok mungil yang tadinya masih tertidur lelap menjadi terusik. Dengan perlahan ia pun bangkit kemudian bersandar pada kepala kasur, menampakkan tubuh kecil dengan kulit seputih susu yang penuh balutan perban. Semua itu hanya ditutupi dengan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran, yang entah bagaimana malah membuat sosok mungil itu begitu bercahaya di bawah terpaan sinar matahari pagi.

Harry, sosok itu, nampak menguap kecil. Ia nampak mengusap pelan kedua kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup itu, sebelum menampakkan kedua pasang _emerald_ cantik yang begitu mempesona. Semua itu terbingkai oleh sepasang _doe eyes_ dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Sosoknya begitu manis, ditambah rambut hitam sekelam malam yang kini dibiarkan memanjang sekitar 3 cm di bawah telinga, namun dengan poni pendek yang menggantung tidak lebih dari 2 cm di atas alis matanya. Wajahnya yang berbentuk hati dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi dan hidung kecil namun mancung.

Sang pelayan yang tadi nampak begitu sibuk menyingkap gorden, kini nampak mendekati Harry. Diambilnya sebuah cangkir dari atas meja nakas di samping kasur dan menuangkan teh hangat dari teko ke dalamnya, lalu kembali meletakannya di sana.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan salmon rebus dan salad untuk sarapan Anda. Lalu kue kering Perancis untuk cemilan Anda, apa itu sesuai selera Anda?"

"Ya." Harry nampak mengangguk kecil sambil mentupi sedikit wajahnya dari sapuan sinar matahari. Bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum hangat. Ia beringsut perlahan lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sang pelayan tadi dengan cekatan mengambilkan satu set pakaian untuk Harry, lalu membantu memakaikan dan merapikan penampilan Harry yang berantakan.

"Setelah makan siang nanti, akan ada 2 tamu yang hadir, mereka akan tinggal di sini sampai makan malam nanti. Bukankah Anda yang mengundang mereka berdua kemarin? Kita harus menyiapkan penyambutan sebaik mungkin."

Selesai dengan pakaian, pelayan itu pun menyodorkan secangkir teh yang ia sajikan tadi kepada Harry, yang diterima oleh Harry sambil mengucapkan dengan pelan kata 'terima kasih'. Perlahan, Harry menghirup aroma dari teh tersebut, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Aroma ini... _Earl Grey_?"

"Ya, itu adalah _Jackson's Earl Grey_." Pelayan itu nampak membungkuk sedikit ke arah Harry. "Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan sebentar, permisi..."

Harry hanya mengangguk sambil menyesap habis tehnya.

"...Selamat bersenang-senang." Sebastian menatap Harry dengan senyum tipis dan mata _ruby_ nya yang seakan bersinar, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Harry sendiri di kamarnya.

"Ya, baiklah, Sebastian." Harry mengatakannya sambil mengawasi Sebastian keluar dari sana.

Setelah kepergian Sebastian, sang pelayan, Harry nampak termenung sendiri di kamar itu. Ia masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Malam itu, Harry ditemukan oleh Sebastian, pelayan setia dari keluarga Phantomhive yang merupakan keluarga asli ibunya. Dari sana ia banyak menemukan fakta mengejutkan mengenai masa lalu ibunya dan keluarganya.

Mulai dari tewasnya kakek dan neneknya akibat penyerangan pasukan _Light_ maupun _Dark_ ke Phantomhive Mansion, yang membuat sang ibu menjadi penghuni panti asuhan _muggle_ sebelum kemudian diadopsi oleh keluarga Evans. Kemudian kebenaran mengenai keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga penyihir pureblood yang telah lama menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka di dunia _muggle_. Semua itu disebabkan oleh keluarganya yang terkenal akan kemampuan _summon_ dan _necromancy_ yang hebat. Hal ini membuat banyak pihak ingin memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan perang yang tengah berlangsung saat itu. Pasukan apa yang lebih hebat dari pasukan yang tidak bisa mati?

Namun selama di dunia _muggle_ , keluarganya telah mendapat gelar bangsawan mereka dan membangun perusahaan mainan dan permen yang kini menjadi salah satu perusahaan terkenal, yaitu Perusahaan Funtom. Perusahaan yang kini telah membuka cabangnya hampir di semua benua. Hal ini membuat Harry kaya baik di dunia _sihir_ maupun _muggle_. Di samping itu, di dua dunia itupun keluarga Phantomhive memegang peran yang sangat penting. Yaitu sebagai penguasa perekonomian maupun ' _dunia bawah_ ' di Inggris.

Harry menghela napasnya. Hal itu akan sangat merepotkannya. Untung saja keluarga Midford sudah diambil alih oleh bibinya, Francissa Midford. Bayangkan jika sebaliknya yang terjadi? Bisa-bisa Harry menua lebih cepat karena mengurusnya.

Namun mengingat ia telah mengambil gelar Earl milik keluarga Phantomhive dan pewaris utama dari keluarga Midford. Harry tahu bahwa tugas yang diembannya akan semakin berat. Selain itu, ia juga belum mengurus tentang keluarga Potter. Dan tentang... Sirius Black.

Harry nampak beranjak dari kasur itu lalu berjalan ke arah cermin besar di pojok kamar. Di sana ia menatap refleksi dirinya. Setidaknya ia tidak seburuk beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan badan terlalu kurus, tulang menonjol, lebam dan luka-luka maupun tulang yang patah. Sebastian merawatnya dengan baik. Bahkan, Sebastian juga memiliki selera pakaian yang sangat bagus.

Harry sendiri nampak terkesima dengan penampilannya, terutama pakaiannya. Ia nampak mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas dan celana selutut berwarna hijau dengan warna hitam pada kancing, kerah dan pergelangan tangan. Ditambah dengan dasi biru yang diikat membentuk pita, sepasang kaos kaki hitam sebawah lutut serta sepatu pentofel dengan hak setinggi 5 cm berwarna cokelat.

Semua hal itu membuat dirinya begitu menarik, apalagi warna pakaiannya yang kebanyakan hijau itu membuat kedua matanya begitu menonjol. Benar-benar cantik.

Harry tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia teringat dengan pikirannya sebelum ini. Hal ini membuat dirinya mengepalkan tangannya erat, kedua manik _emerald_ itu berkilat penuh tekad. Dirinya bukan Harry James Potter lagi, bukan pahlawan yang hanya dielu-elukan ketika mereka butuh dan disingkirkan ketika dia tak berguna. Tidak!

Dirinya adalah Harriel Jameson Potter. Earl dari keluarga Phantomhive. Pewaris utama dari keluarga Midford dan untuk sementara ini, Potter. Mengingat ia belum memeriksa tentang warisan miliknya dari keluarga Ayahnya.

Dirinya yang sekarang telah berbeda dirinya yang dulu. Harry berjanji, ia akan membalaskan semua penderitaan dan penghinaan yang dirasakan oleh dirinya maupun keluaganya. Sudah cukup ia ditindas, sekaranglah waktunya ia bersinar, menunjukkan sosoknya yang serius dan lebih baik lagi. Harry berjanji. Dunia sihir tidak akan tahu apa yang menunggu mereka.

* * *

 **Black Manor, Frech.**

Gerbang itu terlihat begitu besar dengan perpaduan antara perunggu dan warna biru. Namun di balik gerbang itulah manor yang asli berdiri. Di depan kita sudah nampak melihat danau kecil dengan angsa putih, dan gazebo kecil untuk menikmati teh. Begitu terus menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atas, kita akan di suguhkan dengan air mancur dan taman bunga di samping kanan dan kirinya serta sebuah manor besar yang masih terawat dengan baik.

"Tuan, teh pagi ini adalah _Her Majesty's Bland_ dari Ridgways." Seorang pelayan nampak menuangkan tehnya dengan hati-hati ke dalam cangkir. Lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Di atas kasur tak jauh dari pelayan itu, sesosok remaja laki-laki tampan nampak merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah tertidur semalaman. Ke dua manik _aquamarine_ itu dengan datar melirik ke arah pelayan tadi. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba turun dari kasur dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, ya."

Sang pelayan kemudian dengan cekatan membantu sang tuan berganti pakaian. Baju tidur itu kini telah berganti dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang yang dilengkapi dengan rompi berwara hijau dan dasi berwarna hitam yang disimpul dengan rapi. Tak lupa jas merah panjang selutut dan sepatu pentofel hitam membuat penampilan Draco, sang tuan, nampak begitu mempesona.

Selesai dengan pakaiannya, sang pelayan mengundurkan diri setelah menyodorkan tehnya kepada Draco.

Draco hanya menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam. Dengan pelan ia menyesap tehnya. Pikirannya kembali berkelana jauh memikirkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Draco yang sekarang menjadi pewaris keluarga Black. Padahal dahulu Lucius begitu menginginkan gelar ini karena telah menikah dengan ibunya, namun tidak kunjung mendapatkannya. Hal itu membuat seringai kecil bertengger d bibir tipis Draco. Keluarga Black memanglah memiliki posisi politik yang kuat di dunia sihir. Mereka terkenal melahirkan banyak penyihir jenius dan hebat, walau kemudian terkenal dengan kegilaan mereka juga. Tapi itulah yang membuat keluarganya ini menjadi unik. Selain itu anggota keluarga mereka terkenal dengan kemampuan unik dan langka, seperti _Metamorphagus_ dan _Shape Shifter_. Dan Draco adalah seorang _Shape Shifter_ itu sendiri.

Hah, hidup itu memang indah.

Menghabiskan tehnya, Draco segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Lagipula setelah sarapan, masih ada tamu yang harus ia sambut. Mengingat itu, seringai Draco melebar. Sepertinya para Slytherin tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka sebentar lagi. Oh, bukan hanya para Slytherin, tapi dunia sihir itu sendiri.

* * *

Di ruang makan, Harry nampak menikmati sarapannya dengan khidmat. Mencoba mensyukuri apa yang bisa ia makan, sedangkan di luar sana masih begitu banyak kelaparan. Dan percayalah, dulu ia sendiri pernah merasakannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, ia segera beranjak ke ruang kerja. Ia berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat yang dipesan lansung oleh Sebastian. Dan itu begitu indah dengan warna hitam dan gagang emas berukiran khas keluarga Phantomhive.

Sementara Sebastian sibuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk tamu yang tak lama lagi akan tiba, Harry memastikan untuk menyicil pekerjaanya yang menumpuk banyak sekali. Yaitu berkas-berkas perusahaan dan keuangan keluarganya. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dan bagaimana cara melakukanya. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia menjadi terbiasa dan bisa dikatakan cukup ahli dalam menyelesaikannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih perusahaan dan sekarang tengah menciptakan inovasi baru untuk ke depannya.

Waktu pun berlalu dan Harry pun merasa lapar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil Sebastian. Rasanya energinya ikut terbakar habis akibat kerja otaknya yang berlebihan dalam menangani semua berkas-berkas itu. Hah, seumur hidupnya Harry belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini.

Setelah membunyikan lonceng, Sebastian pun muncul tak lama kemudian. Harry tersenyum manis.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis."

"Tidak bisa, tuan muda. Setelah ini kita kedatangan tamu, bukan?"

Sebastian membantah permintaan Harry dengan tegas. Membuat Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ayolah, Sebastian. Berikan aku es krim buah!"

Harry tampak merajuk. Namun sebagai pelayan yang kukuh pada pendiriannya, Sebastian tetap menolak. "Tidak bisa."

"Ugh~"

Kali ini Harry nampak menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia kan begitu lapar. Sebastian itu tidak pengertian sekali.

Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang berada di belakangnya. Menghela napasnya, Harry berkata, "Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar."

Mendengar itu Sebastian mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Harry. Namun terhenti ketika Harry sudah berpaling menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sebastian hanya kembali mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari sana. Ia nampak bingung ingin memberikan respon apa terhadap perlakuan tuannya.

Hal itu pun tak luput dari pengawasan remaja mungil yang menjadi tersangka dalam hal ini. Tawa kecil pun berdenting indah bagaikan bel memenuhi ruangan itu.

* * *

Draco dengan tenang menikmati sarapan paginya. Omlette, bacoon, sosis dan tomat lalu buah-buahan segar, benar-benar terasa melengkapi paginya. Setelah selesai ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Di sana nampak Claude, pelayannya sudah menunggu.

Draco mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di balik meja kerja.

"Claude." Draco mengangguk kecil kepada Claude, seakan mempersilahkannya untuk bicara.

"Tamu kita akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Mereka hanya ingin berkunjung."

"Bukankah kita harus menyiapkannya dengan baik, tuan?"

Draco nampak berpikir sejenak. Kini ia telah bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi, menyamankan dirinya. "Kalau begitu berikan yang terbaik pada tamu kita nanti. Gantilah semua dekorasinya. Tirai buruk itu, permadani dengan model kuno dan semuanya."

"Baiklah, akan saya urus semuanya sekaligus."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Claude nampak mengangguk lalu berlutut di depan Draco. " _Yes, Your Highness_."

Akhirnya, beberapa jam ke depanpun, Claude sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyambut tamu mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, Draco memutuskan untuk pergi melihat pekerjaan Claude. Ia dibuat kagum dengan semua hasil pekerjaan Claude. Namun tidak menunjukkannya dalam ekspresi wajahnya. "Inikah pelayanan Black itu?" Draco menyeringai puas.

Yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Claude.

* * *

Sebuah kereta kuda terlihat berjalan ke arah Phantomhive mansion. Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya kereta kuda itu pun berhenti. Sebastian nampak sudah menyambut kedua tamunya dan membukakan pintu kereta mereka.

Seorang remaja laki-laki turun dari sana. Ia nampak tampan namun manis di saat yang bersamaan dengan rambut coklat dan mata berwarna _topaz_. Ia bertinggi rata-rata untuk anak seusianya dengan kulit creamy. Selain dia, turunlah seorang remaja lainnya. Kali ini perempuan, dan sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna _shappire_. Ia sangat tinggi untuk perempuan seusianya dengan kulit kuning dan ekspresi dingin yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Mereka tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar dan nampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Wah." Respon ini keluar dari mulut sang remaja laki-laki.

Sebastian dengan segera menutup pintu kereta dan berjalan ke arah kedua tamunya. "Kami memutuskan akan menyajikan taman seperti di Jepang."

"Menakjubkan sekali. Taman yang sangat elegan." Perempuan itu memuji, nampak terpukau. Walau ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil, sambil menuntun mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. "Saya rasa sangat tepat jika makan malam diadakan di sini. Silahkan menikmati sambutan di mansion ini."

Giliran laki-laki itu kini menyeringai kecil. "Tak ku sangka akan mendapat sambutan seperti ini. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu malam."

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam mansion. Dengan dipandu oleh Sebastian dan langsung menuju ke ruang tamu. "Silahkan masuk, tuan muda sudah menunggu Anda berdua di dalam."

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk kedua tamu itu, Sebastian langsung undur diri.

Ketika mereka di dalam, Harry memang sudah menunggu di sana dengan sebuah papan catur dan 2 kursi nyaman di hadapannya.

Melihat itu, Harry tersenyum hangat kepada dua tamunya.

"Senang bertemu kalian, Heir Nott, Heiress Grenggass. Silahkan duduk dan mari berbincang sejenak."

* * *

Apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran Theo dan Daphne mengenai Harry Potter yang telah mengundang mereka ke kediamannya menguap seketika ketika sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Bayangkan, saat sampai di Leaky Cauldron mereka sudah di tunggu seorang pelayan tampan berpakaian serba hitam dengan kereta kuda yang tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Dari sana perjalanan mereka dipenuhi dengan keheningan dan pemandangan kota London yang ramai. Namun saat memasuki kawasan pinggiran London semua bayangan mereka kembali berubah.

Mereka menyusuri hutan, dan itu pun bukan hutan sembarangan. Hutan itu dipenuhi oleh makhluk magical yang bisa dikatakan langka. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Lalu saat sudah akan mendekati mansion, mereka di suguhi oleh pemandangan reruntuhan kastil yang sangat indah, belum lagi ternyata kastil itu mengelilingi bangunan mansion bersama dengan sungai-sungai kecil mengalir dengan air yang sangat jernih.

Saat telah turun dari kereta, mereka kembali dibuat terpana dengan halaman depan mansion yang ditata seperti taman-taman pada zaman kekaisaran Jepang. Sangatlah elegan, apalagi di tambah pohon sakura yang berjajar di tambah bangunan mansion yang tua namun besar dan penuh akan seni.

Dari sana pun, mereka dipandu oleh Sebastian, nama pelayan itu, untuk menemui Harry Potter di ruang tamu. Dan perjalanan mereka selama berada di dalam mansion itu benar-benar membuat mereka terkagum sekali lagi. Nuansa manor yang serba hijau dan perak. Mereka kira semuanya sudah cukup sampai di situ. Namun hal itu sepertinya kembali dipatahkan oleh sosok Harry Potter itu sendiri.

Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran mereka ketika melihat sosok Harry Potter adalah... cantik. Bahkan begitu indah dan menawan.

Ia begitu cantik namun rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Seperti boneka porselein. Ia nampak sangat berbeda dengan Harry Potter yang mereka temui di sekolah. Ketika mereka sudah masuk, mereka segera disambut oleh senyum hangat yang entah bagaimana bisa melelehkan hati mereka. Bahkan Daphne sekalipun mengakuinya. Senyum dan tatapan manik _emerald_ itu begitu tulus dan lembut. Bahkan rona kebahagian nampak membuat pipi itu bersemu merah.

Dan suaranya ketika menyapa itu benar-benar merdu. Suara tenor yang lembut, tetapi ada kebahagian dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Harry Potter bukan seorang mermaid atau makhluk magical dengan suara indah dan kecantikan luar biasa lainnya, kan? Tapi mereka rasa orang di hadapan mereka ini bukan manusia. Malaikat, kah?

Kini mereka bertiga nampak sudah terduduk nyaman di kursi mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Theo sudah menantang Harry untuk bermain catur yang disambut senang hati oleh Harry.

"Jadi, Potter..."

"Tolong panggil saja Harry." Perkataan Daphne segera dipotong oleh Harry, menyisakan tanda tanya bagi Daphne dan Theo.

Theo mengernyit heran sambil menatap ke arah Harry. "Harry?"

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Harry adalah nama pangilanku. Dan nama asliku adalah Harriel Potter."

"Oh." Theo membalas lalu tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan kembali. Aku Theodore Nott. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Theo." Di sini Theo nampak sudah bersalaman dengan Harry.

Harry nampak tertawa kecil. Melihat itu Daphne mau tak mau menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kalian ini..."

Gumaman Daphne dibalas seringai lebar oleh Theo dan senyum penuh hiburan oleh Harry. Daphne pun juga bersalaman dengan Harry sambil tersenyum tipis. "Daphne Grenggass. Panggil saja Daphne."

Mereka akhirnya tertawa karena kekonyolan mereka itu. Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya merekapun berhenti. Daphne berubah menjadi serius. "Jadi Harry, ada apa? Kau tentu tidak mengundang kami kemari secara cuma-cuma bukan?"

Theo menghela napas. "Huh, kau benar-benar kaku ya, Daph?" Di sini Harry memberikan tatapan penuh humor ke arah Theo dan Daphne. "Tapi apa yang dikatakan Daphne itu benar, 'Ri. Ada apa?"

Harry pun kembali menjalankan pionnya setelah giliran Theo. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian..."

Theo dan Daphne memberikan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "... Ini tentang rencana mengenai posisiku di dunia sihir setelah ini."

Theo nampak terkejut, begitu juga Daphne. Ada apa ini? Apa tujuan Harry membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka?

Harry sendiri nampak tersenyum gugup. "Sebelumnya tolong jangan salah paham dulu. Aku di sini ingin bertanya karena aku dengar tentang kubu kalian yang memiliki solusi lebih baik dalam menyelasaikan peperangan yang akan datang..."

Daphne tampak menyipitkan matanya, curiga. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Harry tersenyum misterius. "...Banyak hal terjadi di liburan musim panas kali ini, membuatku menyadari banyak hal. Pengalamanku di sekolah pun mengatakan bahwa Dark Lord sama sekali belum lenyap. Tetapi setelah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku berpikir bahwa berpihak pada Dumbledore juga bukan hal yang baik. Aku mencari tahu tentang neutral side, jadi begitu aku mendapatkannya aku langsung menghubungi kalian"

Mendengar pernyataan Harry, membuat Theo dan Daphne mematung. Hell, ini mereka membicarakan Harry Potter, right? Apa yang terjadi? Untuk berpikir bahwa ia tidak memihak Light Side itu agak... aneh sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin bergabung, Harry?" dengan ragu Theo bertanya. Mendengar itu Harry pun mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?" Harry tersenyum getir. "Lagipula jika aku berdiam diri saja, tidak akan ada yang akan berubah. Berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu, aku telah berubah sekarang. Ada banyak tanggung jawab yang kini dibebankan di pundakku. Aku tidak bisa diam saja, karena ini juga tentang kehormatan keluargaku."

Walau Theo tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Harry dengan 'tanggung jawab', tetapi ia tetap mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Daphne menatap Harry dengan tertarik. ' _Potter telah berubah.'_ Pikirnya. Melihat itu Harry berusaha tersenyum tenang. "Theo, Daphne, aku tidak tahu apa kalian akan percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi aku telah melihat bagaimana perang yang kita hadapi nanti menjadi begitu berdarah dan aku juga melihat perjuangan keras kalian dalam mendapatkan sekutu untuk memenangkan perang ini dan mewujudkan keinginan kalian.."

Di sini Harry menawarkan senyum sendu miliknya. Namun semua itu sarat akan tekad yang bulat dan keyakinan yang kukuh.

".. Kalian telah berusaha begitu keras. Dan aku tidak bisa diam saja sementara aku memiliki tekad dan tujuan yang sama dengan kalian. Sementara ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu membuat dunia ini menjadi tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Aku ingin bergabung dan memperkuat neutral side, sebab mau tidak mau kalian harus tetap berperang apapun yang menjadi pilihan kalian saat ini. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Dan aku memilih untuk berperang bersama kalian dan memenangkannya. Jadi aku mohon, pinjamkan kekuatan kalian!"

Mata _emerald_ itu nampak sudah berkaca-kaca, bahkan kini Harry telah membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Theo dan Daphne. Sedangkan mereka berdua nampak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan dan tindakan mengejutkan dari Harry.

"Oh, Harry~" Daphne dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya itu. Cukup sudah! Tubuh itu bergetar hebat, membuat Daphne mengeratkan pelukannya. Demi apapun, Daphne tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti sosok dalam pelukannya itu lagi. Memang ia baru mengenalnya secara pribadi hari ini. Hell, bahkan Daphne belum mengenal Harry sepenuhnya. Tetapi ini adalah suara kecil jauh di lubuk hatinya. Bagi Daphne yang diam-diam telah mengamati Harry sejak lama, Harry sudah terlalu lama disakiti, baik itu secara fisik maupun mental. Pengkhianatan. Kebohongan. Meskipun berusaha menutupinya dan tanpa mengatakannya sekalipun, Daphne bisa melihat luka yang ditanggung oleh tubuh rapuh itu. Semuanya seakan sudah mengatakan segalanya. Apapun yang terjadi di liburan musim panas tahun ini merupakan neraka dunia bagi Harry sendiri. Bahkan Daphne pikir hal yang sama juga telah terjadi sepanjang hidup Harry. Dan sebab itu, Daphne tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak mau jadi orang yang buta.

Daphne melihat ke arah Theo. Ia bisa melihat matanya bergejolak dengan amarah dan sepasang tangan itu telah mengepal erat di atas meja. Sepertinya Theo juga memiliki perasaan dan pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Theo nampak mengangguk ke arah Daphne.

'Dumbledore, sialan!' Theo mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya Theo sedikitnya tahu apa yang membuat Harry berubah seperti sekarang. Kalau sudah begini, Theo tanpa segan akan membiarkan Harry bergabung dengan mereka. Sejak awal memang Theo dan Slytherin lainnya sama sekali tidak mempercayai Dumbledore. Theo juga telah mengawasi Harry selama ini, meskipun awalnya hanya untuk mencari informasi menguntungkan sebanyak mungkin. Theo yakin Harry sudah banyak disiksa oleh kerabat _muggle_ -nya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Theo merasa jijik.

Jika apa yang dikatakan dan terlihat dari Harry semuanya benar, Theo dapat mengasumsikan bahwa sebenarnya Harry adalah seorang _seer_ dan telah melihat mereka terlibat dalam perang. Itu akan memberikan keuntungan besar pada mereka jika Harry bergabung. Tapi meski begitu, itu bukanlah alasan utamanya untuk membiarkan Harry bergabung. Mulai sekarang Harry adalah miliknya, dan Theo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti bahkan menyentuh Harry barang sedikitpun.

Harry nampak melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Daphne. Kedua tangan mungil itu nampak berusaha mengusap air matanya. "Maafkan aku."

Theo dengan segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Ssshh, jangan dipikirkan." Dengan lembut Theo mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Harry, lalu memeluknya. "Selamat datang, 'Ri."

Mendengar itu membuat Harry tersenyum lega. Tanpa sadar ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Theo. "Terima kasih."  
Daphne yang melihat momen manis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan ikut menggenggam tangan Harry yang bebas. Siapa tahu semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini? Batinnya. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bercerita tentang satu sama lain ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat yang Sebastian buatkan untuk masing-masing mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, di depan pintu Black Manor seorang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan muncul bersamaan. Nampaknya mereka baru saja menggunakan _Portkey_ untuk sampai di sana. Mereka berdiri menunggu pintu untuk dibuka.

Sang laki-laki nampak mengedarkan sepasang manik _Amber_ miliknya ke arah sekitar. Ia begitu tampan dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan, kulit tan dan tubuh tinggi kekar. Sedangkan sang perempuan sangat manis dengan mata _amethyst_ dan rambut hitam berponi sebahunya. Ia juga memiliki tubuh lumayan tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Mereka berdua mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Jujur, mereka terkesan dengan Black Manor. Itu sangat besar dan indah. Di sana juga sangat asri dan nyaman. Selagi mereka melihat sekitar, pintu manor terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pelayan berpakaian serba hitam dan bermata _golden_ dibingkai kaca mata kotak yang membungkuk hormat kepada mereka.

"Silahkan masuk."

Mereka berduapun masuk mengikuti pelayan tadi. Mereka kembali dibuat terkesima dengan isi manor yang berhiaskan warna biru dan perunggu. Semua ornamen, arsitektur bahkan barang-barang di rumah itu terlihat begitu artistik.

"Yeah, sepertinya banyak yang harus Draco ceritakan kepada kita." Remaja laki-laki itu nampak menyeringai ke arah temannya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi mau tak mau ia setuju juga. Jarang-jarang Draco ingin mengajak mereka berbicara serius. Tapi mengingat kabar yang telah beredar belakangan ini, ia tak heran jika temannya banyak berubah. Ia hanya tak tahu, ke mana arah perubahan itu terjadi. Tapi ia akan selalu percaya pada teman sejak kecilnya yang satu itu mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau benar."

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti oleh suara baritone yang sudah sangat mereka kenal. "Hai Blaise, Pansy. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Draco!"

Pansy, perempuan tadi, tampak menatap tak percaya ke arah temannya yang terlihat sedang menatap ke arah sebuah lukisan. Bahkan Blaise, remaja yang lainnya, juga menganga tak percaya ketika melihat ke arah temannya.

Hilang dari penampilan anak bangsawan manja, kini Draco telah bertranformasi menjadi sosok remaja laki-laki tampan dengan wajah bak adonis. Rambut pirang platinum pendek itu sudah tidak ditata rapi lagi, namun malah dibiarkan terurai berantakan, begitu kontas dengan kulit ivory miliknya. Mata _aquamarine_ itu juga sudah kehilangan sinar kekanakan maupun kesombongan, tergantikan oleh sepasang manik aquamarine indah dengan emosi tak terbaca, dingin dan seakan menyimpan segudang misteri. Wajah runcing itu kini semakin terlihat dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi dan rahang yang tegas. Draco nampak mengulas seringai kecil di bibir tipis miliknya. Respon dari kedua temannya itu memang menarik. Tetapi ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, dan Draco tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya mati kelaparan karenanya.

"Claude apa makan malam sudah siap?"Draco menoleh ke arah Claude yang sedari tadi telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, tuan."

Draco mengangguk puas. "Kalau begitu kau bisa antarkan kami ke ruang makan sekarang."

Claude membungkuk sedikit ke arah Draco. "Mari ikuti saya, makan malam sudah menanti Anda semua." Setelah itu Draco, Blaise dan Pansy pun mengikuti Claude menuju ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan membiarkan Claude menghidangkan sup hangat ke hadapan mereka. Untuk sejenak mereka makan dalam keheningan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka nampak sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Draco pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Kalian tentu sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

Blaise dan Pansy menoleh ke arah Draco sebelum mengangguk kecil. Mereka sudah menerima dan membaca pesan Draco sebelumnya. Draco menghela napas pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalian tentu sudah mengerti, bahwa sejak sebulan yang lalu ancaman mengenai kembalinya Dark Lord semakin nyata."

Pansy mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja. Ini benar-benar mengesalkan."

Draco mengangguk. "Ini tampak bahwa perang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Tapi,Blaise... apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Daphne?"

Blaise mengangguk, sorot matanya menajam. "Ya, Draco. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar kau dan Pansy akan bergabung dengan neutral side. Tapi aku belum menerima balasan darinya. Ku rasa kita hanya tinggal menunggu saja. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menolak aliansi kalian. Mengingat untuk sekarang ini anggota neutral side hanyalah keluargaku, Zabini, keluarga Grenggass dan keluarga Nott. Untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari keluarga Black bahkan Parkinson. Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditolak." Draco nampak menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, nampak berpikir sejenak. "Itu artinya, kubu ini belum memiliki banyak aliansi."

Blaise kembali mengangguk lemas, sedangkan Pansy nampak tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ku dengar Potter mengundang mereka makan malam juga hari ini."

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Blaise dan Draco kaget juga. _Potter?_ Batin mereka penuh penasaran. Pansy sendiri nampak tergugah dengan topik itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Potter mengundang mereka, setelah membuat dunia sihir begitu terkejut akan kehilangannya. Jadi jangan bertanya padaku."

"Wah, wah. Ini begitu membuatku penasaran." Blaise menyeringai lebar. Sedangkan Draco hanya tersenyum, merasa terhibur. "Apapun itu, aku rasa bahwa itu baik untuk kita semua."

Di sini, seringai Blaise makin bertambah lebar. Sedangkan Pansy hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ne, Draco.. Apa kami pernah mengatakan untuk meragukan intuisi mengerikanmu itu?"

Draco hanya mengulas senyum misterius. "Tolong jangan, Pans. Atau kalian akan menyesal."

Blaise bergumam pelan. " _Empath_ dan intuisi mereka. Benar-benar menakutkan."

Ketiga sekawan itu hanya saling melempar penuh humor dan seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding ketika melihatnya.

* * *

Theo dan Daphne nampak keluar dari Phantomhive Mansion ditemani oleh Sebastian. Berhenti sejenak mereka nampak menatap penuh arti ke arah pelayan itu.

"Tolong jaga Harry."

Daphne tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan hal itu. Setelah mengenal Harry beberapa jam ini, ia seolah menyayangi Harry seperti sudah lama mengenalnya. Hal ini tentu hal yang sangat langka yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup seorang Daphne Grenggass. Bukankah dirinya ini penyandang gelar Ice Queen di kalangan para kawan maupun musuhnya? Dan Harry benar-benar mematahkan dengan telak gelar itu hari ini.

Sedangkan Theo, ia nampak sudah menahan senyum geli. _Really, Daphne?_ Batinnya. Namun Theo juga tak menyanggah bahwa apa yang terjadi pada diri Daphne juga terjadi pada dirinya. Harry itu benar-benar unik.

"Yo, Sebastian. Dengarkan saja perkataan Daphne. Pastikan dia beristirahat dan makan dengan baik. Kami akan berusaha datang lagi besok."

Sebastian membungkuk sedikit ke arah dua kawan itu. "Ya, tuan, nona. Saya mengerti. Saya akan menjaga tuan muda Harriel dengan baik."

Theo mengangguk puas mendengarnya. Theo memiliki perasaan bahwa ia bisa percaya pada orang di hadapannya ini mengenai Harry. Kemudian ia dan Daphne nampak mengeluarkan Portkey dari kantung baju mereka.

"Apa tuan dan nona yakin tidak perlu saya antar sampai rumah?"

Theo tersenyum kecil mendengar tawaran Sebastian, dan Daphne hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam, bukankah kami sudah menitipkan Harry padamu?"

Sebastian mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Dengan ucapan perpisahan dari Theo, mereka berdua nampak lenyap di dalam kegelapan malam. Sebastian yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, ya."

Di sisi lain, Harry nampak masih terduduk nyaman di tengah kegelapan ruangan. Senyum penuh rasa syukur itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Di depannya, pion putih catur miliknya telah mengalahkan pion hitam milik Theo. Harry menatap ke arah luar jendela, membuat sinar keperakan bulan menyinari dirinya. Membuatnya menjadi bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah lagi."

Suara manis itu terdengar menggema, memenuhi ruangan. Sedangkan sepasang manik _emerald_ miliknya nampak memandang teduh ke arah langit malam.

"Bukankah semuanya akan menjadi lebih menarik setelah ini?"

Dan seulas senyum misterius pun terukir di bibir mungil kemerahan itu. Seakan si empunya senyum mengetahui segalanya.

 _Ya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih menarik._

* * *

Draco nampak berdiri sendirian di balkon depan manornya. Blaise dan Pansy sudah pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dengan diantar oleh Claude. Sepertinya mereka juga kembali menggunakan _Portkey_ lagi.

Draco mengulas senyum tipis. Sepasang _aquamarine_ menatap tepat ke arah gulungan awan badai. Angin bahkan dengan kencang menerjang tubuhnya. Namun ia dengan kokoh tetap berdiri di sini.

"Sepertinya badai akan datang sebentar lagi."

Dengan itu pun, ia berbalik menuju ke arah pintu, memasuki manor.

 _Ya, badai akan datang tak lama lagi._

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Wah, terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua. Ji gak nyangka bakal ada yang mau baca cerita ini. Yep, benar, ada tokoh Black Butler di kisah ini. Tapi Ji gak akan memasukkan alur dari kisah itu ke dalam cerita Ji kecuali beberapa tokoh dan beberapa referensi yang Ji butuhkan. Ketahuilah, Ji benar-benar payah dalam menciptakan karakter baru dan mengenai kehidupan di Britania Raya, hahaha. Maklum, masih banyak yang harus Ji pelajari. Dan ini cerita pertama Ji di fandom ini. Selain itu, latar belakang Black Butler yang ala era victorian itu menurut Ji bener-bener cocok sama Harry Potter. Rasanya Ji mau buat Harry dan Draco yang berbeda di cerita ini. Untuk masalah pairing, Ji rasa belum akan muncul untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. But... Let's vote! Ji mau lihat pairing mana yang paling kalian inginkan bersatu dalam cerita ini. Ji harap kalian puas dan tetap menantikan cerita dari imajinasi Ji yang gak karuan ini.**

 **NB : Maafkan Ji, Ji rasa chapter ini agak absurd? Atau ini perasaan Ji saja? Kritik dan saran membangun diterima dengan senang hati~ #lambai-lambai**

 **Thank you~!**


	3. Inheritance

**Tittle: Rise of The House of Black  
Summary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk.  
Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.  
Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, OC, etc.  
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Manor, French.**

Masih pagi, tetapi Draco sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia berbaring di atas sampan yang mengapung dengan tenang di atas danau tak jauh dari bangunan manornya. Parasnya yang tampan serta nyaris seluruh tubunya bermandikan cahaya keemasan pagi hari. Nampaknya ia lebih memilih menikmati pagi yang indah di musim panas kali ini dengan penuh kedamaian ditemani suara cicitan burung dan riak air yang tenang.

Sebenarnya Draco melakukan hal ini untuk menghindari hiruk pikuk keramaian di dalam manornya. Pansy berpikir bahwa mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya di pagi hari dengan mengundang sejumlah bangsawan di Perancis adalah hal yang baik. Padahal ulang tahunnya sudah lewat dari sebulan yang lalu. Ia beralasan bahwa mungkin saja ada yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan aliansi mereka. Tentu saja Draco dan Blaise memilih untuk setuju saja, lebih kepada menghindari amukan Pansy yang mengerikan.

Jadilah kini Pansy tengah sibuk bersama Claude menyiapkan segalanya. Sedangkan Draco dan Blaise memilih kabur. Draco tidak tahu pastinya ke mana Blaise pergi, tetapi ia bilang ia harus menemui Daphne. Hm, mungkin masalah yang kemarin.

Menghela napasnya, Draco terbangun ketika dirasanya sampan kecilnya sudah sampai pada sisi danau yang lain. _Hm, tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat,_ batinnya kurang senang. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke arah manornya. Lagipula ia harus bersiap untuk acara yang sebentar lagi dimulai.

 **Phantomhive Mansion, England.**

Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap mansionnya dengan Sebastian dibelakangnya. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar jelas menggema memenuhi indra pendengaran bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sebastian nampak mengamati sang tuan muda yang sejak sarapan tadi terdiam membisu. Lebih tepatnya sejak melihat _Daily Prophet_ yang tiba pagi ini. Sebuah koran di genggamannya kini nampak lusuh karena terlalu sering diremat. Sebastian mengamati gambar keluarga _Weasley_ yang terpampang jelas di halaman depan. Di sana dikatakan bahwa mereka memenangkan hadiah kuis pergi ke Mesir. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang menyita perhatian tuan muda nya.

Perhatian sang tuan muda lebih tertuju kepada kandang yang dibawa oleh Ronald Weasley dalam foto itu. Kandang yang berisi seekor tikus dengan jarinya yang hilang satu.

"Bukankah ini terlalu janggal, tuan muda? Seekor tikus bisa hidup begitu lama. Berapa lama lagi tuan muda ingin membiarkan tikus kecil itu berkeliaran? Hati-hati dengan muslihatnya."

Langkah Harry terhenti ketika mendengar hal itu. "Muslihatnya?" Bibir mungil kemerahan itu nampak mengukir senyum terhibur yang dingin. "Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja."

Sebastian mengangguk pelan di belakangnya. "Benar. Ia selalu bertindak dalam satu serangan yang tak terduga. Apakah Anda ingin melewatkan kesempatan Anda, tuan muda?"

Harry kembali berjalan. Senyum itu masih bertengger manis di wajah cantik bak boneka miliknya. "Ah, ya. Bukan kebiasaanku untuk melewatkan sesuatu seperti ini."

Sebastian mengikuti langkah Harry kembali. "Lalu, kapan Anda akan memusnahkan tikus kecil ini?"

Harry terdiam, seperti memikirkan sejenak bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan tikus kecil itu berpesta, menikmati kejunya terlebih dahulu. Kita punya kunci untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini."

Lorong panjang itu kembali hening untuk sesaat. Harry melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tetapi, menemukan sarang dan memusnahkan tikusnya begitu saja akan membosankan. Aku harap ia sudah siap untuk membayar segalanya."

Sebastian menyipitkan matanya. "Anda... Apa yang Anda rencanakan?"

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, Sebastian."

Sebastian menghela napasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu percuma saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, tuan muda?"

Kali ini Harry mengulas senyum manis. "Mari kita selesaikan permainan ini."

 **Black Manor, French.**

"Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu saya nanti. Hari di mana Ibu saya melahirkan saya dengan selamat ke dunia. Saya dengan senang hati menyambut Anda sekalian di pesta ulang tahun saya yang tidak seberapa ini. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa Anda dapat menyempatkan sedikit waktu bagi saya. Saya berharap dukungan dari Anda semuanya. Saya bermaksud mengembalikan kejayaan keluarga saya, seperti yang dilakukan generasi keluarga saya sebelumnya. Terimakasih, dan silahkan nikmati pestanya."

Dengan itu Draco mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dan membungkuk sopan ke arah para tamunya. Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar setelahnya. Draco lalu beranjak pergi untuk berbaur dengan tamunya yang lain.

Seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar 30-an nampak menghampirinya. Walau begitu wanita itu masih nampak awet muda. Ia pun menyapa wanita itu dengan senyum sopan di wajahnya yang menawan. Di raih punggung tangan wanita itu dan mengecupnya pelan. "Hallo, Madame. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. ' _Ah, veela.'_ batin Draco.

"Pidato yang menarik, Heir Black."

Draco mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih, Madame."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Nah, saya kira sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya adalah Euphemie Delacour. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Heir Black."

Euphemie, wanita itu, memperhatikan laki-laki di hadapannya itu sejenak. Bisa dibilang bahwa pewaris keluarga Black itu memang tampan. Postur tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, semua itu dibalut oleh satu set pakaian formal lengkap berwarna perpaduan antara biru dan hitam. Begitu membuat auranya yang menenangkan menjadi lebih lagi.

"Ah, senang bertemu Anda juga Lady Delacour. Saya tebak, Anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada saya?"

Euphemie mengangguk, matanya menampakkan penyesalan yang kentara. Ia mendekat, berkata pelan pada Draco dengan senyum sendu menyertainya. "Saya telah mendengar segalanya, Heir Black. Saya turut berduka cita. Ini semua pasti berat bagimu."

Draco mengangguk paham. "Saya mengerti, Lady Delacour. Terimakasih atas kekhawatiran Anda."

Euphemie kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini ia terlihat lebih serius. Suaranya juga menjadi lebih pelan. "Selain itu, saya juga telah mendengar tentang sesuatu dan saya ingin memastikannya."

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Wajahnya juga menjadi lebih serius. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Euphemie adalah tentang _neutral side_ yang kini dipimpin olehnya. Kalau apa yang ia perkirakan benar, keluarga Delacour akan aliansi yang sempurna bagi mereka. Keluarga Delacour telah dikenal dengan kemampuan diplomasi serta politik mereka. Sebagai tambahan, mereka juga salah satu keluarga bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Perancis. Dan Draco tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai hal ini, Madame?"

"Hm, apa yang harus saya katakan? Kalian tidak mendukung _Dark side_ yang jelas akan menghancurkan populasi dunia sihir dengan menghabisi _non-pureblood,_ namun mereka juga tidak mendukung _Light side_ dengan segala prasangka dan kefanatikan akan _muggle_ mereka yang suatu saat juga akan membahayakan populasi dunia sihir pada akhirnya. Bayangkan kemungkinan para _muggle_ itu mengetahui eksistensi kita! Kita pasti benar-benar dalam bahaya yang besar. Jujur saya tidak setuju dengan semua itu."

Euphemie menatap Draco dengan pandangan tertarik. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kalian tawarkan?"

Draco menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Seperti permasalahan yang Anda singgung sebelumnya, saya harap jawaban ini dapat memuaskan Anda. _Neutral side_ adalah pihak di mana orang-orang yang kurang setuju atau lebih memilih tidak memihak antara kedua fraksi berkumpul. Ada beberapa alasan bagus, seperti yang sudah Anda kemukakan sebelumnya, jadi saya hanya akan menambahkan sedikit. Seperti yang Anda ketahui, kami bukanlah _pureblood_ fanatik, tetapi kami tetap memandang bahwa _pureblood_ memang berhak atas hak-hak yang memang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka. Seperti tradisi, kehormatan, kedudukan sosial dan politik serta mengenai kebangsawanan, mengingat sejarah kami dalam dunia sihir yang sudah begitu panjang. Namun kami juga bukanlah seorang yang benci dengan _muggleborn_ , karena kami pikir mereka pun memiliki hak mereka sendiri. Seperti hak atas diri mereka sendiri,hak dalam masyarakat, pendidikan, serta pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bakat dan talenta yang mereka miliki. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Meski mereka lahir dan besar di dunia _muggle,_ bukan berarti mereka dapat dengan lancang mengganti dan menentang kebudayaan kita. Seharusnya merekalah yang beradaptasi dengan cara kita."

Euphemie kini nampak semakin tertarik setelah mendengar penjelasan Draco. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan untuk mengatasi hal itu?"

"Kami akan mengambil para _muggleborn_ itu dari orang tua mereka sejak masih bayi, lalu mencarikan keluarga baru dan membesarkan mereka di dunia sihir sehingga mereka bisa mengerti dan terbiasa. Tentu untuk melakukan hal ini, kami masih akan mencari cara untuk mendeteksi kelahiran bayi yang membawa sihir bersama mereka."

Euphemie menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua bayi-bayi itu?"

Draco menghela napasnya. "Pertanyaan bagus sebenarnya. Memang, mungkin hal ini terdengar kejam. Kami akan meng _-obliviate_ orang tua mereka. Namun hal ini haruslah dilakukan untuk menjaga keamanan dunia sihir. Kami dengar, kini para _muggle_ itu telah menjadi begitu kuat dengan teknologi canggih milik mereka. Bom atom, nuklir, dan lain-lain. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan ancaman mengerikan seperti itu terjadi."

Euphemie mengangguk mendengar hal itu. _Muggle_ sekarang ini memang menjadi semakin berbahaya.

Draco tersenyum misterius kemudian. "Namun kami berpikir untuk membangun distrik khusus _muggle_ , sebagai tempat memulai pengembangan teknologi dan pendidikan _non-magical._ Jadi bagaimana, _my lady?"_

Mendengar hal itu Euphemie nampak berpikir sejenak lalu tertawa pelan. "Apa saya terlihat bisa menolak? Ini benar-benar ide yang bagus daripada lainnya. Saya pikir saya akan bergabung, Heir Black. Memang ada beberapa bagian yang terdengar kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, tapi hal itu memang benar harus dilakukan. Seperti yang kita ketahui, tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini."

Draco mengangguk puas. "Senang mendengar hal itu dan berkerja sama dengan Anda."

Euphemie hanya mengangguk kecil. "Saya juga merasa begitu, Heir Black. Terimakasih dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Anda. Untuk hal-hal lebih lanjut, Anda bisa menghubungi saya atau keluarga saya." Dengan satu anggukan kecil ke arah Draco, ia pun berlalu.

"Saya pun turut berterimakasih, Lady Delacour. Saya pasti akan memberitahukannya."

Draco mengamati Euphemie Delacour yang telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan segala pemikirannya. Ia tak sabar memberikan kabar ini pada teman-temannya. _Aliansinya bertambah besar._ Perlahan seringai misterius terukir di wajahnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

 **Phantomhive Mansion, England.**

"Hari ini, saya telah menyiapkan teh _Fortnum and Mason Darjeeling."_

Sebastian menyodorkan teh buatannya kepada sang tuan muda dan dua tamu di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang bersantai.

Theo nampak menyesap tehnya, beberapa kali mengecap rasanya. "Wanginya khas, selain itu rasanya tidak ada bandingannya. Perfect!"

Daphne tersenyum nampak setuju dengan Theo. "Aku ingin mempelajari cara membuat teh yang benar. Apa tak apa, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tersenyum misterius. "Saya rasa tuan muda jauh lebih ahli mengenai hal itu daripada saya."

Theo terlihat terkejut. Daphne sama terkejutnya sebenarnya, namun memilih untuk tak menunjukkannya. Sedangkan Harry, pipinya nampak sudah begitu memerah. Begitu manis.

Harry pun mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku tak seahli yang Sebastian katakan."

Theo hanya tertawa, dan Daphne nampak tersenyum merasa gemas. "Tentu saja, Harry. Kau tidak 'ahli'." Mendengar sindiran Theo itu Harry nampak cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. Sedangkan Theo dan Daphne sudah tertawa lepas.

Namun tiba-tiba Theo nampak teingat sesuatu dan terlihat serius. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri kursi di mana Harry duduk. Suasana di ruang itu menjadi agak tegang. "Apa kau yakin Peter Pettigrew masih hidup dan bersalah, 'Ri?"

Harry mengangguk sambil menatap Theo. Meletakkan cangkirnya perlahan di atas meja "Ya. Aku sangat yakin."

Daphne menyesap tehnya lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau harusnya membiarkan Theo mengurusnya."

Theo mengangguk setuju. "Kau tidak tahu di mana sarang tikus, selain tikus itu sendiri. Jadi kenapa tak serahkan padaku saja? Aku lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Harry tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Aku tahu, Theo. Tetapi aku ingin melakukannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Kalian bisa membantuku kalau ingin, Theo. Tetapi aku tidak mau melibatkan kalian dalam masalahku."

Mendengar nada halus tetapi begitu khawatir milik Harry, mau tak mau membuat mereka tersenyum pada sosok mungil itu.

"Kami tentu saja akan membatumu, 'Ri. Tolong jangan khawatirkan kami." Theo tersenyum lebar sambil mengusak rambut Harry pelan.

"Tapi, tetap saja..."

Daphne tersenyum menenangkan. "Theo benar, Harry. Kami akan selalu membantumu dan berada di sisimu. Jadi jangan khawatir."

' _Malah seharusnya kami yang khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Harry.'_ Batin Daphne sedih.

Harry tersenyum manis. "Baiklah."

"Nah, harusnya kau begitu Harry. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya?" Theo berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Harry. Sebelum menghilang dengan suara retakan kencang. Harry hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Theo yang sudah ia hafal beberapa hari ini. Suka datang dan pergi seenaknya.

Daphne tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit menghampiri Harry. Harry tersenyum hangat ke arah Daphne. "Pastikan selamat sampai di rumah."

Daphne pun mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh mungil Harry. Meletakan dagunya di atas kepala sosok manis itu. Ia mengelus perlahan punggung Harry dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit juga, hum? Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Daphne pun juga lenyap dengan suara retakan kencang.

Harry terseyum sambil bersenandung kecil dengan suara indahnya. Diedarkannya sepasang _emerald-like-doe eyes_ miliknya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ketika tak melihat seorang pun, Harry segera beranjak dari sana. Masih tetap bersenandung kecil sepanjang jalan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kerja nya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hari ini, saya sudah menyiapkan _Apple Pie and Deep Raisin._ Sebentar lagi matang, mohon tunggulah sebentar."

Harry menoleh ke arah Sebastian, sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tolong bawakan ke ruanganku ne, Sebastian?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Harry pun melanjutkan perjalanan kecilnya.

Sebastian membungkuk kecil ke arah perginya Harry. "Sesuai perintah Anda."

 **Black Manor, French.**

Draco, Pansy dan Blaise nampak bersantai bersama setelah acara selesai. Sepertinya mereka berusaha menikmati panasnya siang itu di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir danau. Blaise dan Pansy sibuk berbicara, sedangkan Draco disibukkan dengan buku super tebal miliknya sambil bersandar nyaman pada batang pohon.

"Draco?" suara panggilan Blaise membuat Draco menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau setuju-setuju saja dengan rencana ulang tahun konyol dari Pansy. Ku kira setelah kejadian itu kau akan kurang suka bersosialisasi." Tanya Blaise penasaran. Sedangkan Pansy nampak sudah memukul kepala Blaise sambil berteriak tidak terima karena rencana sempurnanya dibilang konyol.

Draco nampak terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Nampak begitu menikmati sapuan angin di wajah aristokrat miliknya serta hembusan pelannya pada rambut pirang _platinum_ miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata tajam manik _aquamarine_ itu terbuka.

Ia lalu menatap Blaise malas. "Ini tugasku untuk mengawasi keluarga, bersosialisasi dan membahagiakan keluargaku. Semua itu adalah tugasku sebagai pewaris. Lagipula aku tidak suka jika harus diremehkan orang lain."

Mendengar jawaban dari Draco membuat Blaise dan Pansy terdiam. Blaise menghela napasnya pelan, sedangkan Pansy menatap Draco khawatir. Sampai-sampai kekhawatiran itu terpeta jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan berkerja terlalu keras, Draco. Kau juga butuh bersenang-senang sekali-kali."

Draco tersenyum tipis mendengar petuah dari Pansy. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan keluargamu, Drake?" Blaise bertanya lagi. Kali ini senyum puas terukir di bibir tipis milik Draco.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan undangannya kepada mereka. Hanya entah kapan surat-surat itu akan tiba" Jawabnya santai. "Termasuk Harry Potter."

Pansy tersenyum nakal. "Potter,eh?"

Draco memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja dia itu masihlah seorang Black melalui Sirius Black. Nampaknya ikatan antara ayah baptis dan anaknya itu lebih erat dari yang kita kira. Sampai-sampai Harry Potter adalah anak Sirius Black melalui sihir meski bukan darah."

Pansy nampak mlipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa katamu, Drake. Apa katamu."

Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat antik kedua sahabatnya itu. 'Dasar' batinnya. Setelah itu mereka nampak kembali asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

 **Gringgots, Diagon Alley.**

Harry nampak memasuki bangunan putih terbuat dari _merbel_ itu dengan Sebastian tepat di belakangnya. Segera setelah ia memasuki bank, tanpa memperhatikan beberapa penyihir yang ada di bank, Harry berjalan menuju seorang teller.

"Selamat siang, saya ingin berbicara dengan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab mengenai akun rekening saya."

Harry bertanya dengan nada halus dan sopan. Selain karena itu adalah sifatnya, Harry tahu bahwa para _goblin_ adalah ras yang begitu menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika goblin di hadapannya menatapnya.

Goblin itu nampak mengerutkan keningnya. _Jarang sekali ada manusia yang mengerti cara bersikap, kebanyakan dari mereka begitu angkuh dan sombong,_ batinnya heran. Ia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan seksama.

Sosok kecil di hadapannya ia ketahui begitu cantik dan menawan, meskipun kini semua itu tertutup oleh fedora yang dikenakannya. Ia nampak mengenakan satu set pakaian dengan corak warna antara merah dan hitam. Selain itu, ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam untuk menutupi semua itu. Mungkin agar tidak terlalu manarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Tingkah laku dan cara ia membawa dirinya sangat sempurna dan anggun seperti seoraang bangsawan.

"Selamat siang, tolong berikan nama anda."

Suara goblin itu terdengar berat, kasar, dan mengintimidasi bagi Harry. Harry mengangguk pelan, kemudian mencoba menjawab pertaanyaan goblin itu dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. "Harriel Potter."

Harry tidak melewatkan bagaimana mata makhluk itu melebar ketika mendengar namanya. Sepertinya ia berhasil bersembunyi dengan baik beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Buktinya orang-orang sampai percaya bahwa ia menghilang.

"Goldaxe, tolong bawa Mr. Potter menemui Lord Ragnok." Goblin di hadapannya berseru dengan suara cukup kencang ketika telah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Goblin lain, Goldaxe, muncul dan memberikan hormat singkat lalu menginstuksikan Harry untuk pergi Harry memberikan salam hormat kepada goblin di hadapannya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Griphook." Sebelum Harry berbalik pergi, Harry bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa sang goblin, Griphook, terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia nampak mengucapkan pelan kata 'Sama-sama, Mr. Potter.' Di mana Harry nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Sepertinya Griphook tidak percaya bahwa Harry masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Harry bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia tidak salah mengambil langkah. Tentu Harry ingat Griphook, goblin pertama yang ditemuinya di dunia sihir.

Selanjutnya, Harry dan Sebastian dituntun untuk menyusuri lorong dengan beberapa pintu. Berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang agak berbeda dari pintu lainnya, Goldaxe mengetuk lalu membuka pintunya. Ia berbicara singkat dengan seseorang di dalam dalam bahasa _Gobbledegook_ yang hanya bisa Harry mengerti sedikit, sebelum memberi isyarat kepada Harry untuk masuk.

Sebastian nampak membatu Harry untuk melepas jubah hitam nya. Lalu membungkung hormat ke arah Harry. "Saya akan menunggu di sini, tuan muda. Tolong berhati-hati."

Harry mengangguk kecil lalu melakukan seperti apa yang goblin tadi perintahkan, masuk ke kantor itu.

Ruangan kantor itu terlihat kaya akan dekorasi. Buku-buku dan perkamen-perkamen yang terjajar rapi di raknya, beberapa lukisan dinding berbingkai emas yang menggambarkan pertempuran, dan beberapa senjata yang Harry yakini merupakan buatan bangsa goblin. Di sana ada meja dengan dinding yang berlawanan dan ada goblin lain yang duduk di belakang meja itu. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih besar dari yang Harry pernah temui sebelumnya. Ia nampak sangat tua, namun bukannya membuatmu meremehkannya, ia seakan membuatmu terkesan dengan kebijaksanaanya.

"Selamat datang, Heir Potter. Saya telah berharap untuk menemui Anda sesegera mungkin. Katakan, apa yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Selamat siang, Lord Ragnok. Saya ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang rekening saya dan juga mengenai warisan serta wasiat dari kedua orang tua saya. Jika diperlukan, saya juga bersedia melakukan _inheritance test._ Tapi jika dapat bertanya, bagaimana Anda mengetahui ini saya seakan saya memang seharusnya berada di sini sebelumnya?"

"Heir potter, Lord Potter memberitahukan kepada saya tentang warisan Anda dan sejak Anda berdiri di hadapan saya sekarang, siapa lagi jika bukan Anda? Jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang kedatangan Anda kemari. Mari kita mulai, Anda dapat duduk Lord Potter." Goblin tua itu mempersilahkan Harry untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Harry mengangguk pelan dan menyamankan dirinya di kursi itu. "Ya, pelayan saya telah mengatakan mengenai hal semacam ini kepada saya. Jadi saya berpikir untuk kemari dan meminta _inheritance test_ sekaligus untuk memeriksa akun rekening saya."

"Jika memang begitu kita akan melakukannya. Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang _inheritance test,_ Heir Potter?"

"Tidak begitu banyak." Harry berkata dengan malu. "Hanya bahwa saya membutuhkannya untuk menerima warisan saya."

Ragnok memberikannya anggukan kecil lalu mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen yang nampak begitu kuno lalu melembarkannya di atas meja. "Pertama-tama teteskan beberapa tetes darah Anda ke atas perkamen ini. Ini bukan perkamen biasa, hasilnya akan keluar di atas perkamen ini. Anda dapat menggores sedikit jari Anda dengan pisau kecil ini, Heir Potter."

Ragnok memberikan sebuah pisau kecil kepada Harry. Harry pun menerimanya lalu menggores pelan jari telunjuknya, membiarkan beberapa tetes darah ke atas permukaan perkamen. Dalam sekejap darah itu meresap dan menghilang tak berbekas, sedangkan luka di telunjuk Harry sudah sembuh.

Tak menunggu lama, tulisan mengenai hasil tes sudah nampak di perkamen itu.

 _Name: Harriel Jameson Potter_

 _Age: 12_

 _Date of Birth: July 31st, 1981_

 _Father: Lord Jameson Fleamont Potter_

 _Mother: Lady Lilieth Elizabeth Potter nee' Phantomhive_

 _Guardian: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Title: -Heir of Potter Family  
-Heir of Paverell Family  
-Secondary Heir of Black Family  
-Heir of Phantomhive Family (by: Magic Government)  
-Earl of Phantomhive (by: Muggle Government)  
-Heir of Midford Family_

 _Special Ability:_

 _Necromancer_

 _Wind Element_

 _Water Element_

 _Summoner_

 _Nullifier_

 _Parselmouth_

 _Seer_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood_

 _Vaults:  
Personal vaults= 650,000 Galleon_

 _Potter Family vaults= 512,345,678 Galleon; 234,567 Sickle; 345,111 Knut_

 _Paverell Family vaults = 845,678,901 Galleon; 567,890 Sickle; 678,555 Knut_

 _Phantomhive Family vaults= 778,901,234 Galleon; 890,123 Sickle,901,000 Knut_

 _Limited Access to Black Family Vaults_

 _Limited Access to Midford Family Vaults_

 _Property:_

 _Potter Manor, Wales_

 _Godric Hollow, England_

 _Potter Villa, Finland_

 _Lion's Den, Norway_

 _Paverell Manor, England_

 _Paverell Mansion, Slovakia_

 _Paverell Cottage, German_

 _Phantomhive Mansion, London_

 _Phantom Safehouse, Montenegro_

 _Phantomhive Summer House, Italy_

 _Black Manor, Russia_

 _Midford Winter House, Switzerland_

Harry menatap tak percaya perkamen di hadapannya. Semua ini benar-benar mengejutkan baginya. Orang tuanya dan Sirius meninggalkan begitu banyak untuknya. Ah bukan, malah ini terlalu banyak baginya.

Ragnok hanya menatap pewaris cilik itu dengan tatapan terhibur. Ya, sebenarnya mengingat siapa anak di hadapannya Ragnok tidak akan heran.

Harry nampak memantapkan hatinya, lalu tersenyum lemah ke arah Ragnok. "Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan, Lord Ragnok?"

"Anda harus mengklaim cincin pewaris keluarga Anda, Heir Potter. Dan semua itu, total ada 4 cincin. Satu milik keluarga Potter, satu milik keluarga Paverell, dan yang satunya lagi milik keluarga Midford. Untuk yang satu lagi spesial, karena itu merupakan cincin Black family yang khusus dibuat oleh Lord Black untuk Anda. Dan saya yakin Anda sudah memiliki _Diamon Shard_ milik keluarga Phantomhive, bukan?"

Harry mengangguk, sambil menerima cincin-cincin yang kini telah disodorkan oleh Ragnok satu persatu. Ia lalu memakainya di jari-jari tangan kanannya, menemani cincin Phantomhive yang sudah bertengger manis di jempolnya. Setelah selesai, Harry kembali memandang dengan pandangan bertanya ke arah Ragnok.

"Sekarang ucapkan sumpah untuk keluarga Anda, Young Heir."

Harry nampak bingung sejenak sebelum mengambil napas panjang. "Saya, Harriel Jameson Potter, dengan ini mengklaim untuk menjadi pewaris dari semua garis keturunan keluarga. Baik itu Potter, Paverell, Phantomhive, Midford, maupun Black. Saya berjanji untuk menegakkan nilai-nilainya dan hidup dengan standarnya dan menawarkan perlindungan kepada anggotanya. Saya bersumpah dengan sihir itu sendiri, _so mote it be._ "

Cahaya yang membutakan mata memenuhi ruangan itu dan sebuah tekanan mulai memenuhi kepala Harry. Dengan itu Harry tahu untuk membiarkannya, kemudian sesuatu itu mengalir ke pikirannya. Itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Seluruh kenangan hidupnya terlintas di depan matanya seperti rekaman rusak. Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara menenangkan berbicara padanya. _"Kami menerima klaim mu, Harriel Jameson Potter. Kami ingin memberikan penghargaan kepada keberanianmu dengan memberikan apa yang seharusnya selalu menjadi milikmu. Kami akan memindahkan jiwa jahat dan gelap yang bersemayam di luka di dahimu dan menyembuhkannya. Selama kamu bersumpah dengan ini, kamu akan tetap melihat jalan yang kamu lalui sebelumnya sebelum kami. Harriel Jameson Potter dengan ini kami memberikanmu kekuasaan penuh atas ke tiga keluarga dan setengah kekuasan kepada ke dua keluarga lainnya."_

Cahaya itu kemudian lenyap dan kemudian tergantikan oleh aliran sihir yang hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Harry merasa kesadarannya menipis.

Sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, Harry melihat wajah cemas Ragnok dan mendengar suara khawatir milik Sebastian. Dan setelah itu dunia serasa gelap baginya.

 **Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley  
** Draco nampak duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sudut di Leaky Cauldron. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa kagum yang dilemparkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak begitu jika sosok bak pangeran ada di sekitar mereka.

Draco membuang napas kasar, ia merasa begitu bosan. Di tengah kebosanannya itu, Claude tiba-tiba datang menghampiri entah darimana.

Draco menatap bosan ke arah Claude. "Kau lama, Claude."

Claude sendiri nampak membungkuk di hadapan Draco. "Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya harus memastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui kedatangan kita kemari."

Mendengar hal itu, Draco hanya mengangguk paham. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke Gringgots terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam di rumah."

Claude membungkuk patuh sekali lagi. "Baik, tuan. Harap berhati-hati." Setelah iu Claude pun ber- _apparated_ dari sana, meninggalkan Draco yang berjalan lurus ke arah Gringgots. Ia langsung menemui salah satu teller di sana.

"Selamat sore, saya ingin melakukan _inheritance test."_

Goblin di hadapannya tampak mengadah, menatap Draco. Untuk sesaat goblin itu nampak memandang Draco dengan penuh hormat. Seakan ada sesuatu dalam diri Draco yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dan itu langka terjadi pada seorang goblin. "Ah, Mr. Black. Anda dapat mengikuti saya."

Draco berjalan mengikuti goblin di depannya. Mereka pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar. Goblin tadi lantas mempersilahkan Draco masuk.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, Draco menyapa goblin di hadapannya. "Selamat sore, Manager Nagnuk."

Sang goblin, Nagnuk, nampak mengangguk hormat ke arah Draco. "Selamat sore, Heir Black. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Draco menggangguk. "Saya ingin melakukan _inheritance test_."

Nagnuk kemudian mengeluarkan selembar perkamen ke atas meja di hadapan Draco. "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk. Saya tidak ingin membuat Anda menunggu terlalu lama."

Para goblin tentu berlaku hormat bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka tahu bahwa keluarga Black adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya yang banyak melakukan kerja sama dengan goblin. Selain itu mereka juga terkenal dengan kejeniusan mereka. Sebut saja Cassiopeia Black.

Setelah melihat Draco duduk dengan nyaman di hadapannya, Nagnuk berkata. "Tolong teteskan beberapa tetes darah ke atas perkamen ini, lalu Anda bisa melihat hasilnya."

Draco patuh. Ia meneteskan beberapa tetes darah ke atas perkamen itu setelah menggores sedikit jari telunjuknya menggunakan pisau kecil yang Nagnuk tawarkan padanya. Tak lama kemudian tulisan mulai nampak terangkai di perkamen itu.

 _Name: Draconis Lucius Black_

 _Age: 13_

 _Date of Birth: 5 Juni 1980_

 _Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 _Mother: Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee' Black_

 _Guardian: Regulus Arcturus Black_

 _Tittle: -Heir of Black Family  
_ _-Heir of Blishwick Family  
-Heir of Gamp Family_

 _Special Ability:_

 _Shape Shifter_

 _Empath_

 _High Intuition_

 _Fire Element_

 _Earth Element_

 _Illusionist_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood_

 _Vault:_

 _Personal Vault= 520,000 Galleon_

 _Black Family Vault= 699,123,456 Galleon; 789,012 Sickle; 45,678 Knut_

 _Blishwick Family Vault= 490,123,456 Galleon; 123,456 Sickle;789,012 Knut_

 _Gamp Family Vault= 334,567,890 Galleon; 123,456 Sickle; 789,012 Knut_

 _Property:_

 _Grimauld Place No. 12, London_

 _Black Manor, France_

 _Black Winter House, Bulgaria_

 _Black Safehouse, Poland_

 _Blishwick Mansion, Scotland_

 _Blishwick Cottage, Ukraine_

 _Blishwick Villa, Holland_

 _Gamp Manor, Sweden_

 _Gamp Summer House, Spain_

 _Gamp Hut, Iceland_

Draco sebenarnya terkejut begitu melihat hasilnya. Tetapi bisa dikatakan ia sangat puas dengan apa yang dia miliki. Yang tidak Draco duga adalah bahwa ia juga merupakan pewaris keluarga lain.

"Saya yakin bahwa Anda telah memiliki dan bersumpah atas cincin pewaris keluarga Black?"

Draco mengangguk kecil.

Nagnuk kemudian menyerahkan 2 cincin pewaris kepada Draco, satu milik keluarga Blishwick dan satu lagi milik keluarga Gamp. Draco segera memakainya di jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya, menemani cincin pewaris keluarga Black di jari tengah.

"Saya, Draconis Lucius Black, dengan ini mengklaim untuk menjadi pewaris dari semua garis keturunan keluarga. Baik itu Blishwick maupun Gamp. Saya berjanji untuk menegakkan nilai-nilainya dan hidup dengan standarnya dan menawarkan perlindungan kepada anggotanya. Saya bersumpah dengan sihir itu sendiri, _so mote it be._ "

Dan sensasi hangat pun menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Draco, sihir keluarga seakan menerima dan turut bergembira atas klaim Draco.

Mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengangguk hormat ke arah Nagnuk setelah dirasa cukup, Draco pun pergi dari sana.

 **Rest room, Gringgots**

Sepasang _Doe eyes_ dengan manik _emerald_ itu mulai terbuka. Menandakan bahwa sang empunya telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh mungil yang terbaring di atas kasur empuk di balut selimut tebal itu nampak mulai bangkit. Harry merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sambil menatap bingung ke arah sekitar. Mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

 _Gringgots. Inheritance Test. Magic. Oh!_

Nampaknya sosok manis itu mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sepertinya ia kemarin tak sadarkan diri, lalu Harry tak tahu lagi. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sebastian nampak menghampirinya dengan satu set pakaian lengkap dan secangkir teh hangat siap jadi.

Harry beranjak menuruni kasur itu. Dengan bantuan Sebastian, kini Harry telah selesai berpakaian. Ia nampak begitu cantik seperti biasanya dengan tatanan rambut yang natural dan tubuh mungilnya yang pagi ini nampak dibalut dengan satu set pakaian jas dan celana pendek seatas lutut dengan perpaduan warna coklat dan hitam. Ditambah dasi biru tua yang ditali membentuk pita berukuran sedang, Harry benar-benar nampak manis.

Harry kemudian kembali duduk di pinggiran kasur. Mengambil teh yang disodorkan Sebastian lalu menenggaknya perlahan hingga tandas. Membiarkan Sebastian memasangkan kaus kaki hitam panjangnya dan sepatu pentofel berwarna coklat tua miliknya.

Setelah mengambil cangkir kosong itu dari sang tuan muda, Sebastian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Harry. Hal ini membuat Harry menatap dengan pandangan bertanya ke arah Sebastian.

Harry benar-benar agak kesal karena kemampuan _seer_ hanya bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan orang lain, namun tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Harry benar-benar tidak suka ketika tidak mengetahui apapun. Terimakasih kepada Dumbledore, yang menyebabkan semua ini. Tapi Harry pikir itu adalah hal yang adil untuk kemampuan _seer_ nya itu. Itu saja rasanya sudah seperti mencurangi Lady Fate. Lagipula Harry percaya bahwa segala sesuatu terjadi itu pasti ada alasannya.

"Apa ini, Sebastian?"

Harry mengulurkan tangannya, menerima amplop yang diberikan oleh Sebastian.

"Surat itu berasal dari pewaris Black, tuan muda."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Draconis Black?"

Sebastian mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tuan muda. Sepertinya yang telah Anda ketahui."

Harry kemudian membuka amplopnya, lalu mulai membaca isi surat itu.

 _Untuk Harry Potter,_

 _Dengan ini saya ingin mengundang Anda ke acara pertemuan keluarga Black yang akan diadakan pada hari Minggu tanggal 29 Juli 1993 puku 09.00 A.M. di Grimauld Place No. 12, London. Surat ini sekaligus bukti undangan dan portkey ke pertemuan yang akan datang. Untuk itu saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda dalam pertemuan ini._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draconis Lucius Black  
Heir of Noble and Most Ancient House Black_

Harry tersenyum kecil setelah itu. Ia meminta Sebastian menyimpan surat itu. "Ingatkan aku untuk pertemuan keluarga Black 3 hari lagi, Sebastian."

Sebastian membungkuk dengan salah satu lutut menyentuh tanah. "Yes, My Lord."

' _Ah, semuanya akan menjadi semakin menarik.'_

 **Maafkan Ji yang update nya lama. Karena Ji sedang disibukkan dengan belajar, ulangan, PR, dan kegiata ekstrakulikuler. Jadi agak sulit meluangkan waktu untuk menulis ini. Maklum resiko anak sekolah. Jadi maafkan Ji, ne? Semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter ini. Di dua chapter awal ini memang Draco dan Harry belum bertemu, tetapi sebentar lagi mereka ketemu kok ,~**

 **Jangan lupa review dan berikan pandangan kalian mengenai cerita dan chapter ini. Terimakasih.**


	4. Meeting by Chance

Tittle: Rise of The House of Black

Summary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk.

Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.

Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, OC, etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.

.

.

.

 **Grimauld Place No.12, London**

Draco duduk dengan tenang seraya menunggu menu penutup sarapan paginya siap di ruang makan. Pagi ini, ia nampak sudah rapi dengan pakaian ala muggle. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos ditutupi dengan jumper berwarna coklat pucat. Tak lupa celana jeans yang tidak terlalu longgar berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu olahraga berwarna biru tua bertali putih. Rambutnya nampak dibiarkan terurai berantakan, membuatnya tampil begitu tampan. As usual, right? Begitu memukau.

Claude berjalan menghampiri meja makan dengan nampan berisi sarapan pagi serta tehnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyajikan semua itu ke atas meja di hadapan Draco. "Menu penutup hari ini adalah teh hijau dari Kangra Valley dan jelly dengan gooseberry dan elder flower."

Draco mengangguk lalu menyantap menu penutup paginya dengan tenang. Beberapa kali mengecap makanannya, sebelum berkomentar. "Lumayan."

Claude nampak mengawasi sang tuan dengan cermat. "Apakah Anda puas dengan makanannya?"

"Hn."

Claude menghela napas pelan, memahami tuannya yang memang benar-benar irit bicara."Kalau begitu, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini jadwal Anda kosong, tuan."

Draco menghentikan suapannya. Ia kemudian menatap Claude dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'aku-sudah-mengetahuinya. Membuat Claude kembali menghela napas pelan akibat kelakuan tuannya itu. "Lalu, apa yang Anda ingin lakukan?"

Membersihkan mulutnya lalu merapikan pakaiannya, Draco lalu berdiri menghadap Claude. "Aku akan pergi ke kota sebentar."

Claude mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya namun tak mengucapkan satu katapun. Seakan mengerti, Draco menjawab pertanyaan tak terungkapkan dari Claude. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak."

Mendengar hal itu, Claude hanya mengangguk paham. "Tolong berhati-hati, tuan."

Dengan itu Draco pergi dari Grimauld Place No.12.

 **London, England**

Harry nampak keluar dari sebuah limousine putih mewah dengan pintu yang dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan tua. Tersenyum, Harry kemudian menatap sang pelayan tua itu. "Terima kasih, Tuan Tanaka. Anda bisa meninggalkan saya di sini. Anda bisa menjemput saya nanti sore. Saya ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu setelah ini." Ujarnya sopan.

Tanaka, pelayan tua tadi, nampak mengangguk setuju. Nampun tak dapat dipungkiri raut khawatir terlukis di wajah khas asianya yang sudah menua. "Apa Anda akan baik-baik saja, tuan muda?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, sudah tidak sabar untuk menelusuri kota London. Bahkan sebuah kamera CLR tergantung apik di lehernya. Harry nampaknya sudah merencanakan matang-matang mengenai 'acara tamasya' nya hari ini.

Melihat itu, Tanaka jadi tak tega membantah permintaan sang tuan muda. Siapa yang bisa menolak ketika Harry sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagianya? Doe eye-nya yang nampak makin membesar dengan manik emerald yang berkilau, rona merah yang kini turut hadir di pipinya, dan senyum indah yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibir plum kemerahan nan mungil miliknya. Dengan semua itu, siapa yang tega merenggut kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan sosok mungil itu? Tanaka hanya tersenyum dan menatap hangat ke arah sang tuan muda. Lagipula ia bisa mengawasi sosok manis itu dari jauh.

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Tetapi tolong berhati-hati." Dengan itu, Tanaka pun masuk kembali ke dalam limousine tadi.

Senyum Harry bertambah lebar setelah itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan ke arah mobil limousine yang kini pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah keramaian kota London. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memulai jalan-jalannya. Harry nampak sibuk memandangi jajaran toko dan kesibukan pagi ala kota London sambil sesekali memotret ketika menemukan hal yang menurutnya menarik.

Sosok Harry benar-benar begitu menawan. Dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang tertata tidak terlalu rapi, wajah yang cantik dan penuh kebangsawanan, serta tubuh mungil dan ramping yang dibalut kulit seputih susu. Semua itu ditambah dengan kaos kebesaran berlengan panjang berwarna coklat tua, skinny jeans berwarna biru muda, dan sepasang sneakers berwarna hijau dengan tali hitam. Harry nampak seperti malaikat berjalan. Kalau bukan karena mantera Notice-Me-Not, ia pasti sudah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Dan dengan itu Harry terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menikmati segala hal yang disajikan kota London.

Ketika sepasang manik emeraldnya melihat dengan penuh ketertarikan ke arah benda pajangan di etalase sebuah toko, Harry pun tanpa berpikir panjang segera masuk ke toko itu. Suara derit pintu dan suara lonceng tua terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Sesampainya di dalam Harry disambut dengan banyak laci yang disusun hingga atap toko di sekeliling ruangan. Begitu tidak biasa menurut Harry, namun selebihnya toko itu seperti toko pada umumnya.

Mendekati meja kasir, Harry disambut oleh seorang pria tua yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik toko. Dengan senyum ramah pria tua itu menyambut Harry. "Selamat datang, tuan muda. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Harry tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Saya lihat di depan bahwa Anda menjual berbagai macam tongkat. Kebetulan saya sedang ingin memesan sebuah tongkat. Apa bisa?"

Pria tua itu tertawa ringan, kemudian mengangguk antusias. "Ya, saya bisa membuat satu yang spesial untuk Anda. Kalau boleh tahu tongkat seperti apa yang tuan muda inginkan?"

Dengan senyum gembira, Harry nampak merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menyodorkannya kepada sang pria tua. "Ini mengenai detail tongkat yang saya inginkan, sir."

Pria tua itu menerima kertas itu dan membacanya kemudian. "Ah, benar-benar selera yang bagus. Jika sudah jadi, Anda ingin membiarkan saya mengantarnya atau diambil dari toko langsung?"

"Biar saya nanti meminta seseorang untuk mengambilnya di sini. Saya tidak mau merepotkan." Harry berbicara secara halus sambil tersenyum merasa tak enak. Hal itu membuat sang pemilik toko kembali tertawa ringan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, nak. Sudah begitu lama saya tak melihat seorang tuan muda dengan perilaku sopan dan manis seperti Anda. Bila diibaratkan, ini benar-benar seperti berhasil menemukan air di padang pasir yang gersang dan kering."

Ketika melihat reaksi malu-malu tuan muda di hadapannya, membuat pria tua di hadapanya tesenyum lebar.

"Nah tuan muda, tolong percayakan semuanya pada saya, oke?"

Harry mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum manis ke arah sang pemilik toko sambil melambaikan tanganya perlahan. "Baiklah. Terimakasih, sir. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan!"

Dan Harry pun meninggalkan toko itu, melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang tertunda.

 **Ice Cream Shop, London**

Draco mengawasi orang-orang berlalu lalang di luar toko melalui tempat duduknya di salah satu bangku yang berada di sudut toko dekat dengan jendela. Draco sadar, banyak orang yang melirik ke arahnya terutama para gadis muda dan wanita. Menghela napas, Draco mencoba menghiraukan semua itu dan memberikan pandangan tak tertarik. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada obrolan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari informasi sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil sesendok es krim berasa coklat di hadapannya lalu melahapnya perlahan, mencoba menikmati lelehan manis itu di mulutnya. Memejamkan matanya, Draco tidak menyadari seseorang mendekati tempat duduknya. Draco baru menyadarinya ketika mendengar suara tenor yang manis menyapa indra pendengarannya yang sedari tadi terfokus ke sekelilingnya.

"Permisi, apakah tempat ini kosong?"

Draco membuka sepasang matanya, menampilkan manik aquamarine tajam namun mempesona miliknya. Dan Draco harus menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat Harry Potter di hadapannya, membawa semangkuk besar es krim berasa vanilla. Ia lihat remaja itu sendiri juga terkejut melihat Draco di sini. Meski begitu, dengan cepat Draco mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengangguk sopan.

"Heir Potter."

Remaja itu mengangguk kecil. "Heir Black. Uhm, apakah tempat ini kosong?" tanyanya merasa tak enak sekaligus gugup. Tubuhnya nampak bergerak tak nyaman.

Draco akui ia sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan manner remaja mungil di hadapannya. Selain itu mengingat, Potter tahu tentang dirinya yang bukan pewaris Malfoy lagi-Ia mengasumsikan berdasarkan sapaan Harry tadi. Tapi ia tidak heran setelah mendengar laporan dari Blaise dan Pansy. "Maaf. Tentu Heir Potter, silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mengisi meja tersebut. Masing-masing nampak menikmati es krimnya. Draco nampak mengawasi sosok kecil di hadapannya. Ia melihat beberapa perubahan pada sosok itu. Ia terlihat lebih segar dan sehat, meski kulitnya masih memiliki rona pucat dan tubuhnya masih sekurus biasanya. Namun, ia nampak lebih... gembira.

Draco memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana musim panasmu, Heir Potter?"

Harry nampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Draco. Hm, mungkin ia tak menyangka seorang Draco Malfoy akan menjadi ramah terhadapnya yang notabene merupakan rivalnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, Draco sendiri nampak tidak terganggu dengan semua itu.

Harry tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Mungkin... mungkin saja ini dapat menjadi awal yang baik? Oh, Harry hanya bisa berharap. Kalau benar, Harry tidak ajan mengancurkan kesempatan ini. "Musim panasku berjalan dengan baik pada akhirnya. Meski harus diakui memang banyak yang terjadi."

Draco mengangguk pelan, seakan mengerti makna tersirat dari perkataan Harry. "Ah, begitu."

Harry tidak yakin bagaimana ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Namun ia mencoba memberanikan diri. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Heir Malfoy?"

Draco menatap Harry untuk sesaat.

"Baik." Ujarnya singkat.

"Syukurlah." Harry tersenyum tulus, pipinya nampak merona merah.

Melihat itu, tentu membuat Draco tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil, sampai-sampai jika kita tidak sangat teliti kita tidak akan memperhatikannya. Draco pikir Harry Potter itu orang teraneh yang pernah ia kenal. Draco telah mengatakan banyak hal-hal menyakitkan terhadap remaja manis itu, tapi tetap saja ia peduli dengan keadaannya. Harry Potter itu memang aneh, Draco menyimpulkan. Hah, tapi kalau dipikirkan kembali Draco akui saat itu ia masih buta oleh ayahnya.Saat itu ia masihlah seorang anak yang mengidolakan ayahnya. Dan untuk hal itu Draco ingin meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba Draco menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Harry dengan serius. Hal itu tentu membuat Harry kebingungan dan menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arahnya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas perkataan maupun tingkah laku selama ini yang mumgkin menyakitimu, Heir Potter. Kalau bisa aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Saat ini Harry nampak menatap penuh pengertian ke arah Draco, senyum hangat nampak mengembang di wajah yang menuritnya cantik-ketimbang tampan-itu. "Aku menerima permintaan maafmu, Heir Malfoy. Akupun juga ingin meminta maaf mengenai hal yang sama. Aku harap hubungan kita ke depannya dapat membaik. Aku sangat setuju dengan keinginamu mengenai memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, ia menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Harry untuk berjabat tangan. "Halo, namaku adalah Draconis Black. Cukup panggil saja Draco.Senang bertemu denganmu."

Harry menyambut tangan Draco dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Halo, Draco. Namaku adalah Harriel Potter. Tolong paggil saja Harry. Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Harry sendiri nampak menikmati hangatnya tangan Draco ketika menggenggam tangannya. Rona merah muncul di pipinya ketika menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan bertambah merah ketika melihat besarnya perbedaan antara telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan milik Draco. Telapak tangan Draco lebih besar darinya dengan jari-jarinya yang ramping dan panjang seta tak lupa kehangatan yang disediakan telapak tangan itu ketika menggenggamu, sedangankan tangannya sendiri terlihat rapuh, seperti akan hancur jika diperlakukan terlalu keras karena ukurannya yang mungil dan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Saat menatap Draco, Harry tak bisa menghindari rona merah yang kini menyebar bukan hanya ke seluruh wajahnya saja, tetapi juga ke lehernya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda kelewat tampan dan menawan itu kini mentapnya dengan kilat terhibur di matanya. Ia seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry dan merasa terhibur dengan hal itu. Merlin, Harry benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Ia buru-buru melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Draco, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan kecewanya ketika tangan hangat dan besar itu tak lagi menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku! Tolong jangan salah paham. I.. ini..."

Draco sendiri nampak tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terhiburnya, kedutan di bibirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa terhiburnya ia saat ini. Harry benar-benar terlihat imut sekaligus menggemaskan menurutnya. Draco harus menahan rasa gemasnya terhadap remaja imut itu.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa dengan pertemuan di hari Minggu, Harry?" Tanya Draco memotong ucapan Harry, masih tetap dengan senyum terhiburnya.Sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan atensi remaja mungil itu.

Harry sendiri nampak masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, namun ia tetap mencoba melempar senyum kecil ke arah Draco. "Tentu!"

Mendengar hal itu, cukup membuat Draco menggangguk puas. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke samping Harry. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah sosok menggemaskan itu. "Nah Harry, sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?"

Perbuatan Draco itu mau tidak mau membuat Harry kembali bersemu merah, lalu mengangguk kecil dan meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Draco untuk digenggam. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat hal itu. Membantu Harry untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, Draco lalu melepaskan gengaman tangannya dan menuntun Harry ke arah kasir. Merekapun keluar dari kedai es krim itu setelah menciptakan sedikit drama. Dengan Draco yang berniat membayar semua tagihannya, dan Harry yang dengan keras kepala menolaknya. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Draco memenangkan perselisihan itu entah dengan cara apa. Harry bahkan tidak mengerti, rasanya otaknya masih belum bisa memproses segalanya. Damn.

 **Unknown Street, London**

Harry nampak berjalan ke tempat yang ia janjikan dengan Tuan Tanaka. Senyum gembira dan rona merah masih menghiasi wajah bak boneka miliknya. Hatinya sudah lega, lantaran masalahnya dengan Draco selama ini dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, ia senang pewaris Black itu telah membaik setelah peristiwa itu. Harry bersyukur untuk itu.

Harry terus berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Langkah itu terhenti ketika sepasang mata emerald miliknya menangkap sosok anjing Grim dengan bulu sekelam malam di antara semak-semak di seberang jalan. Anjing itu terlihat sangat besar namun begitu kurus dan kotor. Tiba-tiba sekelebat memori melintasi matanya.

Prongs. Moony. Padfoot.

PADFOOT. Oh, Uncle Siri!

Harry bergegas berlari ke arah sosok animangus itu. Entah bagaiamana, rasanya perjalanan dari tempat sebelumnya ia berada menuju ke seberang jalan terasa begitu panjang dan lama. Perasaan bahagia, lega, dan syukur membuncah memenuhi dadanya. Dipercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok itu nampak meloncat dan menggonggong gembira dengan ekor yang bergerak lincah ke sana kemari dari tempatnya berdiri, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sang paman, ayah baptisnya.

Ketika sudah berada di tempat tujuan, Harry langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sirius sendiripun juga nampak merapatkan tubuh besarnya ke tubuh mungil Harry. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu ringkih dan sempit milik Harry, menghirup aroma khas vanilla dan pohon cemara yang dikenalnya dengan baik sejak lama, yang hanya dimiliki anak baptisnya. Sirius tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin Harry masih mengingatnya dan mengenalinya, namun ia senang. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah semata hanya untuk anak baptisnya tercinta. Termasuk dirinya yang dalam pelarian saat ini.

"Uncle Siri... Padfoot. Syukurlah!" Harry nampak terisak, air mata telah mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sirius menggeram pelan, ia tidak suka melihat Harry menangis. Diusapnya pipi Harry dengan sisi wajahnya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Harry memeluk sosok animangus itu makin erat, kini disertai tawa geli akibat perlakuan Sirius.

"Padfoot, hentikan!" Harry tertawa kegelian sedangkan Sirius bertambah semangat untuk terus mendusal dan menjilati wajahnya. Sosok animangus itu menggonggong gembira ketika dilihatnya Harry sudah tidak menangis lagi. Akhirnya Sirius menjauhi Harry, membiarkan sosok kecil itu mengambil napas.

"Ew, Padfoot... Kau menjijikan."

Harry mengusap pipinya yang kini basah dengan wajah merengut lucu. Sedangkan Padfoot-Sirius-nampak menyeringai ala anjing-memang bisa?

"Aku senang kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini, Padfoot. Aku berusaha untuk terus mencarimu."

Harry tersenyum cerah, lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk di trotoar. Ia menghampiri Sirius, lalu mengusak bulunya pelan. "Padfoot, ayo pulang."

Mendengar kata rumah membuat hati Sirius menghangat. Ditambah bonus senyum gembira dari Harry, Sirius merasa tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Harry lagi. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin membundal Harry dalam selimut yang super hangat, besar, dan halus, kemudian menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

Sedangkan Harry melihat Sirius mengangguk antusias meski masih dalam sosok animangusnya. Membuatnya tertawa, dan Sirius menghembuskan napas lega-jika anjing bisa-ketika mendengar tawa manis Harry.

"Ayo!" Merekapun pergi dari sana. Harry berjalan dengan Sirius tepat di sampingnya. Merlin, Harry baru sadar kalau tinggi Sirius mencapai panggulnya. Bahkan Sirius dalam wujud animangus saja sudah sebesar ini. Dunia memang tak adil, batinnya menggerutu.Harry mengajak Sirius untuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Tanaka sudah menunggu dengan limousine yang masih sama dengan yang tadi pagi.

"Selamat sore, tuan Tanaka."

Tanaka hanya tersenyum ketika disapa dengan begitu riang oleh sang tuan muda. Ia tahu betul apa-apa saja yang membuat sang tuan muda begitu gembira hari ini. Dan semua itu karena dua pemilik nama Black. "Selamat sore, tuan muda. Dan saya percaya ini adalah 'Tuan Padfoot'?"

Harry menggangguk antusias dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia paham dengan isyarat Tanaka mengenai Sirius. "Ne, Tuan Tanaka. Perkenalkan ini Padfoot. Dan Padfoot, perkenalkan ini Tuan Tanaka."

Sirius hanya memberikan anggukan kecil ke arah Tanaka yang dibalas Tanaka dengan anggukan hormat. "Silahkan masuk, tuan-tuan. Makan malam telah menanti Anda di rumah. Dan saya yakin tuan-tuan sekalian membutuhkan mandi dan istirahat yang nyaman."

Harry pun masuk ke dalam limousine ketika Tanaka membukakan pintu untuknya, diikuti dengan Sirius. Merekapun pergi setelah Tanaka masuk dan menjalankan limousine nya. Meninggalkan keheningan di tempat mereka sebelumnya berada.

 **Phantomhive Mansion, England**

Sirius sebenarnya masih agak merasa di awang-awang.Sweet Merlin, ia telah menemukan anak baptisnya. Detik sebelumnya ia masih seperti anjing liar yang berkeliaran di gang-gang sempit kota London. Namun detik berikutnya ia berada di sebuah Mansion besar dan mewah milik anak baptisnya. Bukan hanya itu, Sirius tidak pernah merasa sesegar ini. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan nikmatnya air yang membasuh tubuhnya dan shampoo serta sabun membersihkan tubuhnya? Ia pikir itu sudah lama sekali hingga ia sudah tak ingat lagi akan sensasinya.

Sirius hanya terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat kejadian ketika Harry yang dengan cepat membawanya keluar dari limousine dan membawanya ke salah satu kamar tamu. Segera ia memanggil pelayannya-siapa namanya? Sebastian?- dan memintanya untuk segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sirius membersihkan diri sedangkan Harry sendiri merapikan tempat tidur, yang dengan cekatan dilakukan oleh pelayan itu. Setelah selesai, Harry meninggalkan Sirius di kamar itu diikuti dengan sang pelayan. Remaja imut itu memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam sendiri lalu menyuruh Sebastian untuk mempersiapkan meja makan dan membiarkan Sirius istirahat sambil membersihkan dirinya. Meninggalkan Sirius yang masih bingung dengan segala sesuatunya dan bahkan belum sempat berbicara padanya. Hell, Sirius bahkan belum berubah ke wujud manusianya saat itu.

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah Harry tadi. Ia menatap dirinya ke arah cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia kini sudah nampak lebih segar, namun masih terlihat begitu kurus, nyaris seperti tulang hidup. Tapi Sirius memutuskan itu jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sirius kini memperhatikan penampilannya dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. Rambut yang tadinya panjang dan berantakan, kini telah dipotong rapi dengan model pendek kekinian. Kulitnya yang tadinya kotor, kini sudah bersih menampakkan kulit putih terlampau pucat khas keluarga Black. Meski masih terlalu kurus, hal itu tetap tak mengurangi ketampanan pria itu. Wajah khas beangsawan dengan rahang tajam dan tulang pipi tinggi, garis mata tajam dengan sepasang iris berwarna azure yang lagi-lagi khas keluarga Black, serta hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna pink pucat. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya dibalut dengan satu set pakaian kemeja putih, jas dan celana abu-abu, seta dasi berwarna hijau. Keseluruhan, Sirius tampil sangat baik untuk ukuran tawanan yang baru saja melarikan diri dari penjara dan menjadi buronan.

Membahas mengenai hal itu, Sirius memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti ketika sedah waktunya. Untuk sekarang, ia lebih baik pergi ke ruang makan. Salahkan Harry yang terlalu pandai memasak hingga aroma sedapnya sampai ke hidung Sirius, membuat perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang meyedihkan. Dengan pikiran itu pun, Sirius meninggalkan kamarnya. Oh yes, kamarnya.

 _Eits, ngomong-ngomong mansion ini milik siapa?_

Oh, Sirius yang malang... Apa kau baru menyadarinya?

 **Grimauld Place No.12, London**

Claude tampak mengguncang pelan tubuh sang tuan, mencoba membangunkannya. Draco sendiri nampak membuka matanya perlahan, lalu dengan cepat segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya beralih terduduk di atas kasur dengan selimut tersibak yang masih menutupi seluruh kakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco tajam.

Claude sendiri nampak memberikan Draco pandangan meminta maaf. "Maaf membangunkan Anda tengah malam seperti ini, tuan. Tapi Anda harus melihat ini." Ia lalu menuntun Draco ke arah ruang bersantai dan menghadap ke arah pohon silsilah keluarga yang secara ajaib terukir di tembok.

"Apa ini?" Gumam Draco pelan. Matanya dengan cepat bergerak mencari kejanggalan yang mungkin terdapat di sana. Setelah menemukan apa yang dimaksud, matanya nampak membulat terkejut.

"Ia masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa?" Ujar Draco tidak percaya.

Claude menunduk hormat, "Maaf tuan, saya tidak tahu bagaimana. Bahkan saya tidak tahu keberadaannya saat ini. Yang jelas ini baru saja muncul ketika sihir keluarga secara aneh dan tiba-tiba muncul di semua properti dan artefak milik keluarga Black. Seakan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sesuatu yang akan datang. Lalu namanya kembali muncul begitu saja dalam pohon keluarga setelah sebelumnya sempat lenyap."

Draco nampak berjalan pelan ke arah jendela terdekat. Sepasang manik aquamarine miliknya nampak memandang hamparan permadani hitam yang dihiasi rangkaian bintang yang indah nan cantik dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Semuanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

Ah, maafkan Ji yang hampir sebulan ini tidak update. Itu semua karena Ji baru sibuk dengan kewajiban Ji sebagai pelajar. Tapi Ji janji akan berusaha tetap update paling tidak sebulan sekali. Ji harap kalian memaklumi.

Dan... Ji mau berterimakasih atas kalian yang sudah me-review dan membuat cerita ini jadi cerita favorite. Ji benar-benar menghargai semua itu, meski Ji tidak bisa menuliskan nama kalian satu-satu di sini. Tapi ketahuilah, Ji benar-benar menghargainya.

Akhir kata... kira-kira Ia itu siapa ya?


	5. Black Family Gathering 1

_Black Family Gathering_

 **Phantomhive Mansion, England**

Harry nampak mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sesekali keningnya berkerut ketika menemukan sesuatu celah pada penampilannya yang ia tuntut sempurna hari ini. Tentu ia tak mau diolok-olok oleh paman, bibi, maupun sepupu-sepupu _by magic_ purebloodnya bukan? Mengingat statusnya yang masih diketahui sebagai _half-blood_. (That's for him to know and for them to find out). Sebenarnya Harry tak peduli tentang penampilannya, tetapi kesan pertama itu penting. Harry tidak mau hal sekecil ini menghancurkan 'rencana' besarnya.

Dengan cekatan, tangan mungil itu merapikan pakaiannya. Hari ini, ia mengenakan satu set pakaian yang terdiri atas kemeja putih panjang, jas biru tua dengan selingan hitam dan putih di bagian kerah dan pergelangan tangan serta dasi pita berukuran sedang berwarna biru muda, celana pendek seatas lutut, kaos kaki hitam sebawah lutut dan sepatu pentofel hitam dengan hak sekitar 3 cm. Rambut hitam kelamnya-yang telah melewati berbagai macam perawatan selama beberapa hari terakhir-dapat ditata rapi namun tanpa mengubah gaya rambut sebelumnya.

Keseluruhan, bisa dikatakan Harry tampil sangat baik-dan manis tentu saja.

Thanks to Sebastian, dumelnya sebal.

Merasa puas, Harry pun keluar dari kamarnya. Di depan kamar Harry sudah disambut oleh Sebastian yang segera menunduk hormat ke arahnya. "Tuan muda, kereta kuda anda telah siap. Anda dapat berangkat sekarang."

Harry mengangguk kecil, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi diikuti Sebastian dari belakang. Tepat sebelum melangkah keluar mansion, Sebastian menghentikan Harry sejenak. Dengan telaten ia memakaikan Harry jas berwarna hitam dan menyimpulkan pita di sekeliling lehernya sebagai dasi. Tak lupa fedora hitam lengkap dengan pita berwarna senada dengan dasinya, biru tua.

"Dengan begini Anda sudah siap menghadapi mereka, Tuan Muda." Sebastian menawarkan senyum aneh, justru hal itu membuat Harry merinding setengah mati.

"Sebastian, aku bukannya ingin pergi berperang. Aku hanya menghadiri pertemuan keluarga, itu saja."

Sebastian masih tetap tersenyum dengan senyum aneh dan tidak biasanya itu. "Bukankah situasinya sama saja? Saya hanya mengandaikannya."

Harry hanya tersenyum kikuk, sangat mengerti dengan maksud sang pelayan yang sebenarnya. _Black Madness_. "Ahaha, baiklah."

Sebastian-masih dengan senyum anehnya itu-kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Harry. Mempersilahkan sang Tuan Muda untuk keluar dari mansion megahnya. Lalu dengan segera Sebastian menutup kembali pintu itu, dan membukakan pintu kereta untuk Harry. Menawarkan tangannya pada sang Tuan Muda untuk membantunya menaiki kereta. Setelah Harry nampak sudah terduduk nyaman di dalam, Sebastian menutup pintu kereta itu. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi, suara sang Tuan Muda menghentikannya.

"Sebastian, jika Sirius sudah bangun nanti, tolong suruhlah dia makan makanan yang telah aku buat khusus untuknya, itu sudah ada di meja makan. Ah, jangan lupa suruhlah dia untuk meminum ramuan nutrisi yang sudah kubuatkan. Aku tadi sudah meminta Aunt Red datang untuk memeriksanya. Mungkin ia akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Nah, semuanya aku serahkan padamu hari ini. Terimakasih."

Sebastian menunduk hormat. "Yes, My Lord."

Setelah menutup pintu kereta dengan rapat, dan Sebastian mengambil posisinya di kursi kusir, mereka pun berangkat.

 **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Diagon Alley**

Draco nampak sibuk ke sana kemari mengamati benda-benda sihir dari satu bagian ke bagian lainnya. Sebenarnya ia tak punya niat membeli barang apapun di sini, namun jika ada yang menarik... mungkin ia beli. Apapun itu asalkan tidak menemani Claude belanja keperluan rumah. Draco kapok, cukup sekali saja ia mengikuti Claude ke sana ke sini seperti anak kucing membuntuti ibunya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Yep, sekarang ini Claude ditemani Draco sedang pergi berbelanja di pusat ekonomi dunia sihir Inggris, yaitu Diagon Alley. Lebih tepatnya Claude yang berbelanja berbagai keperluan untuk pertemuan keluraga hari ini dan Draco yang ikut-ikutan pergi dengan alasan bosan. Lagipula masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum pertemuan. Draco tidak mau hanya diam duduk manis di rumah.

Sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya, kini perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah gelang dengan bentuk naga seperti yang ada dalam legenda-legenda Cina. Gelang itu melingkar dari kepala hingga bertemu dengan ekor, dan terbuat dari perak murni dengan manik aqua pada bagian matanya. Gelang itu benar-benar indah, dan ada sesuatu dari gelang itu yang membuat Draco ingin memilikinya. Seakan-akan ada sihir unik yang membuat Draco datang padanya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, Draco memutuskan untuk membelinya.

Ah, lagipula sepertinya Si Claude sialan itu sudah menunggu di luar toko.

 **Grimauld Place No. 12, London**

Draco nampak memejamkan matanya, merasa tiba-tiba lelah tanpa melakukan apapun. Jika boleh jujur, Draco merasa agak gugup mengenai pertemuan hari ini. Namun emosi itu ia sembunyikan dengan amat sangat baik di balik dinding _occlumency_ nya. Meski yang ia undang adalah hanyalah orang-orang dari garis keturunan utama yang menyandang nama Black, ia tetap merasa gugup. Setidaknya ia tidak mengundang semua penyihir yang memiliki darah Black di nadi mereka. Membayangkan ratusan penyihir dengan berbagai latar belakang dan kepribadian berkumpul di Grimauld Place saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _Damn Black and their branch of family_. Entah Draco harus melihat itu sebagai anugerah atau kutukan.

Menghela napasnya pelan, Draco dengan perlahan membuka sepasang manik _aquamarine_ nya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sebelah tangan kanan, sedangkan tangannya berpangku pada pegangan sofa. Kaki jenjangnya menyilang, membuat kesan elegan terpancar dari dirinya.

Hari ini Draco memakai pakaian yang cukup sederhana namun tetap terkesan regal. Kemeja putih panjang dibalut jas berwarna biru muda dengan warna hitam di bagian kerah dan pergelangan, dasi hitam, celana panjang berwarna biru muda, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pentofel berwarna hitam mengkikat. Rambut pirang platinumnya ia tata rapi namun benar-benar cocok dengan penampilannya. Gelang yang baru ia beli beberapa saat lalu juga terlihat melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya. Dapat disimpulkan, Draco tampil sempurna hari ini.

Melirik ke arah jam di ruang tamu itu, Draco menyadari bahwa waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Seperti yang dijanjikan, pertemuan akan berlangsung mulai pukul 9.00 . Dan saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8.45 .

Sebentar lagi, pikirnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Draco pun memutuskan pergi untuk menyambut tamunya yang dapat tiba kapan saja. Tentu sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Draco harus menyambut tamunya. Selain itu ia punya seorang _kepala keluarga_ yang harus dibuat terkesan.

Tak menunggu lama, Arcturus Blackkepala keluarga Black saat ini, menjadi yang pertama datang. Sosok Arcturus dapat digambarkan sebagai pria yang mengintimidasi dengan tubuh besar dan tegap meski sudah tak muda lagi. Wajahnya terkesan keras dan dingin, ditambah dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan yang kini ditujukan ke arah Draco. Meski wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keriput, Draco percaya bahwa dulu Arcturus adalah sosok yang menawan. Ia mengenakan jubah khas Rusia, membuat Draco yakin mengenai kabar yang menyatakan bahwa selama ini Arcturus berada di sana. Dengan cepat Draco membungkuk hormat di hadapan kepala keluarga Black itu. "Salam, Lord Arcturus. Selamat datang, senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda."

Arcturus mengangguk kecil mendengar sapaan Draco. "Salam, Heir Draconis. Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu denganmu juga. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

Draco menatap Arcturus sambil membuka jalan, mempersilahkan Arcturus untuk masuk. "Silahkan, Anda bisa langsung menuju ke ruang tamu, Lord Arcturus."

Arcturus kembali mengangguk, kemudian berjalan masuk menuju ke ruang tamu. Namun sebelum itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "Nak, kau adalah pewaris Black, berdirilah dengan percaya diri dan penuh dengan kebanggaan. Percayalah kau pantas berada di posisimu sekarang ini, hal itu dibuktikan dengan cincin yang kini melingkar di jarimu. Jangan biarkan orang lain berkata sebaliknya. _Have faith, my heir._ "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Arcturus berlalu begitu saja, berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tamu berada. Meninggalkan Draco yang mematung tak jauh dari pintu. Tersadar dari kebekuannya, Draco segera mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya. Menunduk hormat ke arah Arcturus tadi berada, Draco berbisik penuh keyakinan, "Saya tidak aksn mengecewakan Anda, Lord Arcturus."

Tak lama waktu berselang, Lucretia Black, tiba. Draco dapat mengatakan bahwa Lucretia adalah wanita yang cantik meski sudah tak lagi muda, namun wajahnya seakan dipenuhi kesedihan. Guratan lelah dan sedih begitu kentara di wajahnya, membuat wajah cantik namun tegas khas keluarga Black miliknya melembut. Sepertinya meski sudah berlalu cukup lama, Lucretia belum bisa bangkit dari kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Draco hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Dengan lembut, dikecupnya punggung tangan Lucretia. "Salam, Aunt Lucretia. Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Lucretia menatap Draco lembut, "Salam, Heir Draconis. Aku baik-baik saja."

Draco mengangguk paham, membuat Lucretia yang melihatnya tersenyum hangat. "Aku belum telat, bukan?"

Draco menyanggah pernyataan Lucretia dengan halus, "Tentu belum, Aunt Lucretia. Anda bisa segera menuju ke ruang tamu, Lord Arcturus telah tiba."

Lucretia nampak terkejut, namun juga gembira. "Benarkah?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Ya, Aunt Lucretia. Silahkan."

Sebelum beranjak ke ruang tamu, Lucretia menggenggam kedua tangan Draco sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kau bisa memanggilku Aunt Luc, Heir Draconis. Aunt Lucretia terlalu panjang, bukankah kau pikir begitu?"

Draco mengangguk setuju, senyum tipis masih terulas apik di bibirnya. "Baik, Aunt Luc. Tetapi hanya jika Anda memanggil saya Draco."

Lucretia tertawa kecil, lalu berlalu dari sana. "Tentu saja."

Draco hanya mengamati Lucretia yang berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dengan tatapan terhibur. _Siapa tahu ada anggota keluarga Black yang seperti Aunt Luc_ , batinnya.

Belum lepas dari rasa terhiburnya, tamu berikutnya telah datang. Kali ini Pollux Black datang. Ia adalah pria tinggi kurus dengan wajah yang terkesan kejam. Meski begitu ia mungkin dapat dikatakan tampan di masa mudanya. Draco menunduk hormat ke arah kakek buyutnya itu. "Salam, Grandfather Pollux. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Pollux mengamati Draco dari atas ke bawah, lalu menyeringai puas. "Ah, my grandson. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco mengangguk sopan, "Saya pun juga baik-baik saja. Silahkan, Anda bisa langsung ke ruang tamu." Draco mempersilahkan Pollux untuk masuk ke dalam.

Pollux, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, segera masuk ke dalam. Draco dapat katakan bahwa Pollux merasa puas bahwa Draco-lah yang menjadi pewaris keluarga Black. Menghela napas, Draco berharap semoga tidak ada perang saat pertemuan keluarga nanti. Bagaimana Draco bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Ibunya sering bercerita tentang pertemuan keluarga Black di masa lalu. Dan menurutnya itu selalu berakhir dengan bencana. Draco harap yang ini tidak.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Draco nyaris tidak sadar bahwa tamu lain sudah datang. "Aku kira diriku sudah tidak diakui lagi sebagai anggota keluarga?"

Mendengar itu, Draco segera menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu nampak menawarkan senyum ramah kepada Draco. "Salam, Heir Draconis."

"Salam, Uncle Marius." Draco menunduk hormat ke arah Marius Black. "Anda memang sudah tidak diakui, tetapi saya punya alasan baik tentang keberadaan Anda di sini."

Marius tersenyum tipis. "Hm, baiklah. Jika tidak masalah."

Draco mengangguk singkat. "Silahkan masuk, Uncle Marius. Anda bisa langsung ke ruang tamu."

Marius mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Draco, sebelum berlalu ke ruang tamu. Draco pikir, Marius adalah tipe pria yang ramah kepada semua orang. Namun ia jauh lebih tahu, bahwa dibalik keramahannya Marius adalah pria berbahaya yang menomorsatukan keluarga di atas apapun. Kedatangannya di sini sendiri sudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Draco sendiri segera kembali ke dekat pintu, menunggu tamu berikutnya datang.

Tak lama, tamu yang selanjutnya datang. Andromeda Tonks née Black nampak datang bersama anaknya, Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda, meski memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang _muggleborn_ dan meninggalkan keluarga, tetap tidak kehilangan kecantikan serta keanggunannya. Ia tetap tampil layaknya seorang _Lady_ dari keluarga terpandang. Sebaliknya, meski Nymphadora pun tampil tak kalah cantik dari sang ibu, gadis muda itu jelas sekali nampak tak nyaman. Draco mengerti alasannya, karena bagaimanapun Nymphadora dibesarkan di lingkungan _muggle_.

Dengan lembut Draco mengecup punggung tangan mereka secara bergantian. "Salam, Aunt Andromeda, Cousin Nymphadora. Selamat datang."

"Salam, Heir Draconis. Terimakasih atas undangannya, kami senang dapat berada di sini." Ucap Andromeda pelan, sepasang manik _hazel_ itu nampak dipenuhi perhitungan.

Draco tersenyum sopan. "Saya juga senang Anda dapat hadir hari ini." Andromeda balas tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Nymphadora. "Nymphdora, ayo sapa sepupumu."

Nymphadora yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. " Salam, Heir Draconis."

Draco mengangguk kecil lalu melempar senyum maklum ke arah Nymphadora. "Tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Cousin. Silahkan masuk, semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu."

"Terima kasih, Heir Draconis." Mengangguk, Andromeda pun akhirnya masuk diikuti oleh Nymphadora tepat di belakangnya.

Sementara di luar, Harry nampak berdiri sendirian tak jauh dari Grimauld Place No. 12. Sebastian dan keretanya sudah pergi sedari tadi. Keraguan mulai sedikit merasuki dirinya. _Apakah ia harus masuk?_ batinnya lucu. _Tetapi rumah ini benar-benar seperti yang ia lihat dalam penglihatannya, gelap dan dingin_. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa _homey_ pada bangunan di hadapannya. _Dan itu harus berubah,_ putus Harry percaya diri. Menyiapkan diri untuk masuk, langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara seorang wanita yang terdengar seperti memanggilnya.

"Hei, anak muda. Siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu di sini?"

Berbalik, Harry melihat seorang wanita tua berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya tajam, memandang Harry dengan tatapan curiga. Wanita itu memiliki tubuh tinggi kurus, dengan wajah cantik yang tegas meski sudah menua. Garis-garis wajahnya menunjukan kebijaksanaan pemiliknya. Dan Harry seperti merasa tahu siapa wanita ini. Mecoba mengingat kembali gema memori yang jauh, Harry mengingatnya.

 _Cassiopeia Black._

Buru-buru ia membungkuk hormat di hadapan wanita itu, di bibirnya terulas senyum lembut. Diambilnya sebelah tangan Cassiopeia dengan lembut, lalu memberikan kecupan polos di sana. "Halo, _madam._ Saya Harriel Potter. Saya di sini memenuhi undangan yang dikirimkan kepada saya beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Cassiopeia menelisik sosok kecil di hadapannya. Jujur, ia terkejut melihat sosok _'Harry Potter'_ di hadapannya. Ia kira akan melihat karbon kopi dari James Potter dengan mata milik Lily Potter, namun sosok Harry berbeda dengan orang tua. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan kurus untuk anak seusianya, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya. Wajahnya terkesan _angelic_ , ia berani bertaruh bahwa wajah anak di hadapannya ini lebih seperti perpaduan antara berbagai karakteristik keluarga bangsawan. Ah, kacamata yang menjadi _trademark_ keluarga Potter pun telah lenyap. Dan yang jelas anak di hadapannya ini benar-benar meneriakkan kata _royalty_. Baik dalam hal penampilan, postur, maupun cara ia membawa diri.

Benar-benar bukan yang ia sangka dari bidaknya Dumbledore.

"Jadi kau diundang? Bagaimana bisa? Sepengetahuanku, satu-satunya anggota keluarga Black yang menikah dengan keluarga Potter hanya Dorea saja. Itupun menikah dengan Charlus Potter. Sedangkan kau sendiri merupakan cucu dari adiknya, Fleamont Potter. Itu artinya darah seorang Black tidak mengalir di nadimu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau diundang kemari? Kau tentu tahu ini pertemuan apa bukan?"

Harry mengangguk paham. "Saya sangat mengerti dengan apa saya terlibat kali ini, _my lady_. Untuk pertanyaan mengenai mengapa saya dapat diundang kemari, saya yakin itu karena hubungan saya dengan Sirius. Bisa dikatakan ikatan anak baptis dan ayah baptis yang tercipta antara saya dan Sirius lebih dari sekedar yang terlihat. Sepertinya ikatan sihir antara kami membuat saya menjadi anak Sirius dalam hal apapun kecuali darah..." Di sini Harry memberikan senyum misteriusnya. "... Ditambah lagi, Heir Black pasti mempertimbangkan posisi saya sebagai salah satu orang berpengaruh di dunia sihir saat ini. Bukankah menguntungkan memiliki orang seperi saya dalam keluarga? Saya kira itu sudah lebih dari alasan tentang kehadiran saya di sini."

Segala kesan Cassiopeia tentang Harry Potter selama ini hancur seketika. Bukan hanya sekedar penampilan saja ternyata. Siapa kira Harry Potter bisa begitu licik? Seringai kecil nampak hadir di wajah cantik wanita itu. Manik _azure_ nya nampak berkilat terhibur. " _How slytherin of you, griffindor._ "

Senyum manis mengembang di wajah Harry. Kilat nakal nampak hadir di manik _emeral_ _d_ milik Harry, membuatnya nampak berkelip indah. "Anda tidak tahu kebenarannya, _my lady_. Apa yang lebih baik dari ' _snake under lion clothing'_ , hm?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, dalam hidupnya yang sepi dan suram ini, Cassiopeia tertawa. Kilat mata itu, senyum itu, dan celetukan lucu namun terdengar cerdas itu, sudah mampu membuat Cassiopeia merasa bahwa ia menemukan seseorang yang menjadi kawan maupun lawannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Cassiopeia benar-benar tertarik lebih lagi menyukai seseorang. "Hai, nak. Aku menyukaimu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Harry tentu merasa terkejut. Rasa panas rasanya mulai menjalar ke pipinya. Namun senyum lembut kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Senang mendengarnya."

Cassiopeia tersenyum tipis melihat respon menggemaskan Harriel. Anak ini benar-benar menarik menurutnya. Melangkah ke depan, dirangkulnya bahu ringkih bocah manis itu. Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke bangunan tujuan mereka. "Kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama di luar, aku yakin waktu pertemuan sudah lewat. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam."

Harry mengangguk setuju mendengar hal itu. Namun selangkah sebelum mereka masuk, Cassiopeia kembali angkat bicara. "Oh, dan satu lagi nak..."

Harry mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah Cassiopeia yang kini juga menatap wajahnya. "Panggil aku Aunt Cassie."

Harry mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum cerah. "Baik, Aunt Cassie, kalau Aunt memanggilku Harry."

Dan akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

Kembali lagi ke dalam ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Black, Grimauld Place No. 12. Suasana tegang nampak menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Hawa panas akibat dari kemarahan, benci, rasa tidak terima, cemas dan aura negatif lainnya menguar hebat di ruangan mewah yang berukuran tak lebih dari 7 x 7 meter itu. Semua itu begitu tebal, hingga dapat menyesakkan bagi orang-orang yang belum terbiasa dengan suasana keluarga itu. _Morgana_ , bahkan Anfromeda saja mengrluarkan aura membunuh disamping facàde tenang miliknya. Namun sepertinya sang kepala keluarga, Arcturus, tidak terpengaruh semua itu. Ia tetap duduk dengan tenang di sofa tunggal yang berada . Sedangkan Draco dan Nymphdora terduduk gugup di tempatnya masing-masing. Meski Draco jauh lebih pandai menyembunyikannya daripada Nymphdora yang terang-terangan berkeringat dingin.

"Draco..." Desisan tajam Pollix terdengar. "Kenapa kau mengundang dua orang _kotor_ ini di sini? Tentu kau tahu siapa mereka bukan?"

Draco yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, Grandfather. Saya sangat tahu dengan apa yang saya lakukan." Draco mengatakan itu dengan mantap, tak satu kalipun matanya mengalihkan atensinya dari sosok Pollux di hadapannya. Dagunya terangkat, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan dengan mudah ditundukan dengan tatapan tajam dari sosok kakek buyutnya itu. Lucretia nampak tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Draco. Sepasang manik kelabunya nampak memancarkan rasa bangga.

Marius sendiri nampak tenang, meskipun siapa saja bisa melihat sepasang kelereng sewarna _azure_ nya itu nampak berapi-api. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Andromeda, bedanya manik _hazel_ nya nampak menggelap dengan tatapan dingin dan membunuh. Nymphdora sampai harus menahan rasa ngerinya, karena seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia melihat ibunya dalam mode seperti ini. Ibunya yang hangat dan lembut, meski sangat disiplin dan tegas.

"Dan katakan padaku alasan mengundang..." Di sini Pollux seolah mengecap rasa dari kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "... _mereka_. Aku harap apapun itu adalah alasan yang bagus, Draconis."

Draco menatap dingin ke arah Pollux. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sampai semua orang datang, Grandfather."

"Cih!" decih Pollux. "Memang siapa lagi yang kau undang, ha?"

"Aku yakin itu adalah kami, Pollux." Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara di pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Di sana nampak Cassiopeia berdiri dengan angkuh dengan sosok Harriel Potter di sampingnya. Harry sendiri nampak berdiri dengan penuh ketenangan.

Mata Pollux segera menyipit tajam. "Kau telat, Cassie. Dan siapa bocah yang ada di sampingmu itu?"

Harry sendiri nampak masih berdiri tenang di samping Cassiopeia, namun meski begitu sepasang _emerald_ cantik itu nampak membara begitu terang ketika mendengar sebutan kasar oleh Pollux atas dirinya. "Saya Harriel Potter, _Milord_." Harry menjawabnya dengan tenang namun dengan nada yang mematikan.

Di sini semua orang di ruangan itu nampak terkejut. Bahkan Arcturus sendiri nampak tak kalah terkejutnya.

Marah, Pollux nampak berdiri dari tempatnya. " _Half-blood?_ Kau mengundang _half-blood_ kemaro, Draco? Apa seorang _squib_ dan _blood-traitor_ belum cukup bagimu?"

Draco nampak terdiam kaku di tempatnya, sedangkan Marius dan Andromeda nampak jelas menahan amarah mereka.

"Aku harap sesuatu yang berbeda saat datang ke sini." ucap Andromeda pelan. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada sama sekali yang berubah di keluarga ini."

Marius sendiri nampak menghela napas berat.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu? Kau pikir siapa kau hingga-"

"Cukup, Pollux!" Suara berat dan kasar itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat semuanya terdiam. Arcturus menatap Pollux tajam. "Biarkan Draconis mengatakan alasannya dulu. Aku yakin ada alasan bagus di balik tindakannya ini. Dan kau Cassiopeia, Mr. Potter, silahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan."

Cassiopeia segera duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Pollux sendiri nampak segera duduk dan menenangkan dirinya. "Aku mungkin bisa mengerti alasan Marius dan Andromeda di sini. Namun Harry Potter? Bahkan dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Black! Apa ia mau mengekspos masalah keluarga kita ke orang asing? Ke dunia luar? Tentu kau tahu bahwa keluarga kita sudah cukup hancur seperti saat ini. "

Arcturus menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu itu, Pollux. Apa kau mengira aku ino bodoh? Aku paham mengenai kecemasanmu mengenai keluarga ini. Sebab itu aku ingin mendegar alasan Draconis."

Pollux segera terdiam dengan perasaan dongkol. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin melawan perkataan Arcturus. Arcturus sendiri nampak memandang tanpa emosi ke arah Draco.

"Jangan ada interupsi satu kalipun. Hal ini juga berlaku untukmu Pollux. Draco, silahkan."

Mengerti isyarat dari sang kepala keluarga, Draco segera menarik napas panjang. "Tujuan awal saya untuk memanggil semua anggota keluarga utama hari ini adalah untuk membahas tentang keluarga Black..."

Di sini Draco memandang satu per satu orang yang ada di sana. "Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa keluarga Black benar-benar dalam masa terpuruknya. Bukan hanya dari segi jumlah anggota keluarga yang nyaris tidak ada, namun juga maslah reputasi, keuangan, pengaruh politik dan lain-lain. Sebab itu saya mengundang semuanya hari ini, agar kita semua dapat membahas masalah tersebut dan menemukan solusinya untuk masa depan keluarga Black yang lebih baik lagi. Untuk alasan mengapa saya mengundang beberapa orang _khusus_ hari ini, akan saya jelaskan. Pertama Uncle Marius..."

"Jika kalian bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi keuangan kita saat ini, itu sangatlah buruk. Pengeluaran uang dalam jumlah besar tidak diimbangi dengan pemasukan yang seimbang. Bahkan kita nyaris tidak memiliki pemasukan karena banyak dari kita yang sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan maupun belum bekerja. Hal iti disebabkan karena apa? Karena reputasi keluarga kita yang buruk dengan tertangkapnya Bellatrix Lestrange sebagai _Death Eater_ dan Sirius Black yang mengkhianati keluarga Potter."

Mendengar hal itu, Harry nampak tersentak.

"Belum lagi dari awal keluarga kita terkenal karena pendukung Dark Lord dan penggunaan sihir hitamnya. Para pemilik bisnis tempat kita berinvestasi otomatis mengeluarkan kita sebagai investor mereka. Dan saya yakin, dalam waktu dekat ini hal ini tidak akan segera membaik. Sebab itu saya ingin kita berinvestasi di dunia _muggle_.."

Semuanya nampak terkejut di sini.

"... Dan Uncle Marius lah yang paling tahu tentang hal ini."

Melihat Pollux akan membantah, Draco segera angkat bicara. "Anda mau kita jatuh miskin, Grandfather? Anda pikir darimana semua uang itu berasal? Mungkin tidak akan dalam waktu dekat, namun tidak akan ada yang menjamin kekayaan kita masih akan bertahan 10 hingga 20 tahun yang akan datang. Kita juga tidak bisa menutup sebelah mata bagaimana para _muggle_ itu benar-benar sudah memiliki peradaban yang sangat maju dan masih akan berkembang. Jika kita bisa berinvestasi di sana bukan hanya kita akan mendapat uang, namun kita juga bisa menyebar pengaruh keluarga kita di sana."

Semuanya nampak terdiam, merenungkan ucapan sang pewaris Black itu. Jika dipertimbangkan lebih baik lagi, memang ada benarnya. Keluarga Black memanglah sangat kaya, namun apabila keadaan terus seperti ini, hal buruk itu akan segera terjadi. Pollux sendiri nampak menghela napasnya, merasa kalah. "Baiklah, ini demi keluarga kita. Pertanyaannya, kita akan berinvestasi di mana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Hening. Di sini Draco tidak bisa menjawab. Melihat hal itu Harry nampak tersenyum tipis.

"Apa saya bisa memberi saran?"

Semua orang nampak menatap ke arah Harry. Pollux sendiri langsung menatap tajam Harry. "Memang kau bisa membantu apa? Yang kudengar kau hanya penyihir yang diasuh oleh _muggle_. Tahu apa kau mengenai permasalahan ini?"

Harry sendiri malah tersenyum manis mendengar cemooh dari Pollux. "Great-great-uncle Pollux, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda, ya saya tahu. Itu karena saya mempunyai sebuah perusahan permainan di dunia _muggle_. Dan terakhir kali saya lihat perusahaan saya itu merupakan perusahaan mainan nomor satu di dunia. Dan jika keluarga Black ingin berinvestasi, saya sudah berencana untuk membuat sebuat perusahaan cokelat tahun ini. Saya sudah memiliko sahamnya sebeasar 60%, sisanya tergantung Anda ingin mengambil kesempatan ini atau tidak."

Semuanya nampak terperangah mendengar hal tersebut. Cassiopeia sendiri nampak tersenyum terhibur. "Kau memang penuh dengan kejutan, Harry _dear_."

Harry menatap Cassiopeia dengan senyum nakal. "Oh, of course, Aunt Cassie."

Arcturus sendiri nampak memberikan tatapan tertarik. "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki semua itu, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tertawa kecil. "Ah, tolong panggil saya Harriel atu Harry saja. Saya yakin itu akan terjawab bersamaan dengan alasan mengapa saya ada di sini nanti, _M_ _y Lord_."

Arcturus memberikan anggukan paham, meski rasa penasaran itu nampak terpancar jelas dari sepasang manik _azure_ tajam miliknya. "Baiklah, mengingat situasi dan kondisi kami, tawaran itu akan diambil. Marius."

Marius nampak menegakkan diri di tempat duduknya. "Ya, _My Lord_?"

Arcturus menatap lurus ke arah mata Marius, tatapan itu penuh dengan keseriusan. "Apa aku bisa percayakan hal ini padamu?"

Marius nampak terbelalak tak percaya. "Tentu saja, _My Lord_. Kau bisa percayakan semuanya padaku." Marius mengucapkan semua itu dengan penuh kemantapan. Pollux sendiri terdengar mendecih, mungkin tak terima, namun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa kepentingan bersamalah yang jauh lebih penting.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Harriel lebih lanjut nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan yang lain terlebih dahulu." Arcturus bersandar pada sofa, tatapan matanya kini teralih kembali kepada Draco. Draco mengangguk dan melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya.

"Yang kedua, alasan mengapa Aunt Andromenda dan Cousin Nymphadora di sini..."

Andromeda menatap Draco dengan tatapan netral, di sampingnya Nymphadora tampak semakin gugup, namun rasa penasarannya juga tak dapat di sembunyikan, terbukti dari warna rambutnya yang mulai perlahan berubah.

Tapi sebelumnya Draco nampak menunduk di hadapan Andromeda dan Nymphadora. "Kami turut berduka cita atas kematian suami dan ayah Anda, Theodore Tonks."

Yang lain nampak ikut membisikan ucapan bela sungkawa mereka. Harry sendiri membiarkan tangan kecilnya mengenggam tangan Nymphadora yang sedikit lebih besar. Mencoba memberikan _silent support_ kepada Nymphadora maupun ibunya.

Berdehem pelan untuk memecah kecanggungan, Draco melanjutkan. "... Aunt Andromeda adalah politisi yang kuat, dan kita tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan itu, ditambah lagi reputasi Aunt Andromeda yang tidak _prejudice_ terhadap latar belakang sesorang. Aunt Andromeda bisa memulihkan nama baik keluarga Black di mata masyarakat, sedangkan Lord Arcturus mengambil kursi dan menanamkan pengaruhnya di _wizengamot_ maupun ministry, dan granfather Pollux menyebar pengaruh di kalangan _pureblood_..."

"Sedangkan Cousin Nymphadora, seperti yang kita lihat, adalah seorang _metamorphmagus_ , yang merupakan kemampuan garis keturunan kita yang membuat iri para keluarga _pureblood_ yang lain. Hal ini sendiri membuat Nymphadora memiliki tempatnya tersendiri di kalangan masyarakat elit. Yang otomatis membuat nama keluarga Black ditakuti karena dianggap kembali diberkahi dengan kemampuan langka ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan ini, membuktikan bahwa darah Black dalam diri Nymphadora lebih dominan daripada darah ayah _muggleborn_ nya."

Semuanya nampak terdiam dengam fakta itu. Lucretia terdengar mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Kenapa kita tidak pernah memikirkan semua hal itu?" ujarnya penuh humor. Pollux sendiri nampak sudah merosot di tempatnya, merasa kalah. _Family is first_ , batinnya berkali-kali.

"Dan untuk alasan Harry di sini..." Di sini Draco melempar senyum penuh arti ke arah Harry. Hal ini tentu ditangkap oleh Lucretia yang mulai merencanakan 'sesuatu'.

"Harry telah diberkati oleh sihir keluarga sebagai bagian dari keluarga Black."

Pollux mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Cassiopeia menyeringai kecil. "Sirius Black adalah ayah baptis Harry, fan sepertinya ikatan yang kuat antara keduanya membuat Sirius secara tidak sadar mengadopsi Harry sebagai anaknya dalam hal apapun kecuali darah. Dalam hal apapun itu termasuk Harry mempunyai karakteristik sihir maupun karakter dari keluarga Black."

Arcturus nampak berpikir dalam. "Hm, belum pernah terdengar. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin."

"Selain itu status selebriti Harry di dunia sihir bisa memberikan dorongan politik yang besar untuk keluarga kita. Jangan lupa masalah pengaruh di dunia _muggle_ tadi, Harry punya segalanya." tambah Draco.

Marius menatap Harry dengan penuh penasaran. "Kalau begitu Harriel, bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai prrusahaan mainan ini? Aku tidak pernah mendengar keluarga _Potter_ berinvestasi di dunia _muggle._ Dan apa nama perusahaanmu? Mungkin aku tahu."

Harry memberikan senyum terhibur ke arah Marius. "Sejujurnya aku mendapatkan semua itu dari keluarga ibuku."

Pollux nampak sangsi mendengar hal tersebut. "Ibumu? Evans? Yang kutahu itu hanya keluarga biasa di dunia _muggle_."

"Ah, memang." Senyum Harry bertambah lebar. "Tapi ibuku hanyalah anak adopsi."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa ibumu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Nymphadora, akhirnya buka suara. Semua orang di sana sejujurnya terlihat penasaran, namun sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikannya.

Senyum Harry melembut melihat semua itu. "Nama asli ibuku adalah Lilieth Elizabeth Potter née Phantomhive. _Lady of Potter, Lady of Phantomhive, Lady of Midford_. _Pureblood witch._ "

Semua orang di sana nampak sangat terkejut. Bahkan Pollux menatap sosok manis itu tak percaya.

"Phantomhive? Keluarga yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Ratu dari generasi ke generasi selama berabad-abad? Pemilik perusahaan mainan Phantom?" tanya Marius tak percaya.

"Phantomhive juga merupakan keluarga _pureblood_ tertua, pemegang kekuasaan ekonomi di dunia sihir. Namun entah memilih menyembunyikan diri mereka di dunia _muggle_ karena kemampuan _summoning_ mereka yang diincar selama perang berlanjut. Tapi sudah lama tidak terdengar kabarnya, bahkan banyak yang percaya kalau keluarga ini sudah lenyap. Tidak bisa di percaya." ujar Andromeda sambil menatap Harry dengan senyum hangat.

 _"Yes, that's Phantomhive."_ Harry harus menahan senyumnya yang melebar ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Matanya bersinar penuh rasa terhibur.

Nymphadora tersenyum lebar, ia tentu tahu mengenai _noble family_ di Britania Raya. Saat kecil juga ia suka membeli mainan dari perusahaan Phantom. Tentu Nymphadora sangat bodoh kalau tidak mengetahui siapa Phantomhive itu. Bahkan Ratu dan keluarga kerajaan sendiri sering menyebut nama mereka atas pelayanannya yang hebat kepada Inggris.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus memanggilmu _Earl_ , Harriel?" tanya Nymphadora antusias.

Harry tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jika kamu memaksa."

Draco sendiri masih menatap Harry antara pandangan tidak percaya ataupun terhibur. Siapa tahu pertemuan ini berjalan jauh lebih baik dari yang ia duga.

Arcturus nampak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. _Ya, dengan ini keluarga Black bisa mengembalikan kejayaannya._ "Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya." Suara Arcturus mengalihkan semua perhatian kepadanya."Kalau begitu aku ingin menyambut Marius Black dan Andromeda Black kembali ke dalam keluarga Black..."

"...Dan untuk Nymphadora Tonks dan Harriel Potter, selamat datang di keluarga Black."

Diam-diam semua orang yang ada di sana mengulum seringai mereka.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ji harap chapter panjang ini memuaskam kalian. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan di sana sini, karena Ji mengetik lewat HP. Lastly, jangan lupa review karena Ji sangat menghargai review dari kalian semua.**

 **Jaa ne!**


	6. Day by Day

**Tittle: Rise of The House of BlackSummary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk. Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, OC, etc.Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.**

 **000**

Arcturus Black duduk di pinggiran sebuah arena latihan seraya memperhatikan dengan baik dua sosok yang sedang melakukan latihan bertarung. Sepasang manik _silver_ miliknya memperhatikan dengan jeli setiap langkah yang diambil dua sosok itu.

Udara yang mulai terasa dingin biasanya adalah alasan yang bagus bagi setiap orang untuk menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan, tetapi bagi Arcturus suhu udara bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipermasalahkan. Yang terpenting adalah melihat dua sosok itu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan mereka. Pertarungan tangan kosong tentu saja.

Ia melihat bagaimana Draco menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, tidak ada keraguan dalam setiap pukulannya. Pertahanan milik remaja itu juga mulai terlihat sempurna.

Berbeda dengan Draco, Harry sendiri lebih unggul dalam kecepatan dan kelincahan. Dengan cepat ia menghindari serangan jitu dari Draco, sambil memberikan serangan mematikan di sana-sini.

Arcturus mendapatkan waktu yang menyenangkan untuk mengenal kedua sosok penerus keluarga Black itu. Mereka adalah anak paling brilian, penuh tekad, dan tercerdas yang pernah ia temui sejauh ini. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat ini, Arcturus tak segan mengakui mereka sebagai cucunya.

Ya, waktu memang berlalu sangat cepat.

Sebagai seorang Black, Arcturus selalu menjadi seseorang yang percaya bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan seseorang tanpa pengetahuan adalah orang yang lemah dan gagal dalam hidup. Hal ini nampaknya juga menjadi pandangan hidup Draco dan Harry. Karena ia selalu menjumpai Draco dengan buku-buku tebal dan tuanya, maupun Harry yang selalu berkutat dengan jurnal pribadi miliknya dan gulungan perkamen kuno yang entah bagaimana ia menemukannya. Sesuatu tentang hubungan dengan yang sudah mati katanya. Entahlah, anak satu itu kadang membuat semua orang bingung sendiri karena kata-katanya.

Hal ini juga membuat Cassiopeia, si penemu hebat, melatih Draco dan Harry dalam berbagai bidang ilmu sihir terutama runes, ramuan, dan arithmancy. Ia adalah penyihir jenius, memegang rekor sebagai penyihir termuda yang pernah mendapatkan gelar master dalam spell crafting di umurnya yang masih belia yaitu 19 tahun. Ia bahkan mendapatkan gelar dalam ramuan, runes, dan charms seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan Draco dan Harry adalah murid-murid yang sangat hebat bahkan Cassiopeia sendiri sampai terpukau dengan wawasan mereka yang luas dalam ilmu sihir. Dan ia kembali dibuat dengan pemikiran brilian dan kemampuan mereka dalam menggunakan sihir.

Kedua remaja itu bisa dikatakan penyihir yang sangat berbakat yang hanya muncul beberapa kali dalam satu abad. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan dengan membaca buku, melatih dan mempelajari ilmu sihir. Bahkan ia tahu dua anak itu punya projeknya masing-masing dalam memperkuat diri mereka.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Harry mengusulkan untuk mempelajari cara bertarung ala muggle. Pada awalnya semua orang dewasa di sana skeptikal dengan hal itu. Namun dengan alasan logis dan absolut milik Draco ditambah tatapan memelas dari Harry—meski Arcturus benci mengakuinya hal itu sangatlah berhasil, dan bocah manis itu nampak mengetahui hal ini sangat baik dan memanfaatkannya—mereka akhirnya menerima usulan itu. Tentu mereka mencari guru bela diri gaya bebas terbaik yang ada di Eropa. Mereka tak akan melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah.

Raiden Slade adalah seorang master bela diri dari salah satu klan terbesar yang diketahui, klan Slade. Ia, sebagai pemimpin klan, maupun orang-orangnya adalah para petarung hebat dan telah menghasilkan petarung hebat pula. Karena kehebatan dan keganasannya dalam bertarung, klan itu ditakuti karena gaya serangan dan pertahan sempurna mereka.

Tetapi, Arcturus sendiri kembali dibuat terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya dua remaja itu mempelajari semuanya, hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja Draco dan Harry sudah menguasai hampir seluruh teknik yang diajarkan. Selain itu mereka juga sudah memilih senjata mereka, Draco dengan _gladius_ nya dan Harry dengan _rapier_ nya. Mereka bahkan diajarkan menempa pedang itu sendiri. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi setiap pengguna pedang dari klan itu, dengan begitu ikatan antara si pengguna, sihir, dan pedangnya menjadi semakin kuat.

Draco juga mulai belajar membuat tombak, sedangkan Harry mulai belajar memanah dan berkuda. Nampaknya benar dua anak ini tak akan berhenti sebelum mencapai tujuan mereka. Sebuah keajaiban Harry masuk ke Gryffindor.

"Menyerahlah kali ini, Rie."

Arcturus mengalihkan perhatiannya mendengar hal itu. Pemandangan yang ia tangkap adalah kedua anak itu dalam posisi Draco mengunci pergerakan Harry di atas tanah, sedangkan Harry mengunci leher Draco dengan kedua kakinya. Namun Harry memang lebih payah dalam hal kekuatan, jadi Arcturus pikir cepat atau lambat ia akan menyerah.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja. Ini berarti kita seri."

Arcturus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya terhibur. Mereka masih saja menghitung hasil akhir pertarungan mereka sejak mereka memulai latihan tanding. Arcturus bisa melihat seringai puas Draco dan wajah cemberut Harry.

Dua anak itu nampak melepaskan diri masing-masing dan mulai tertawa.Pollux saja yang melihatnya nampak menyeringai tipis merasa terhibur. Arcturus bangkit dari kursinya dengan bantuan tongkatnya dan bertepuk tangan saat sosok Pollux, Draco, dan Harry mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka pelajari dari tuan Raiden. Aku akan segera memberitahunya dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih dari keluarga kita." Pollux berkata dengan bangga, sepertinya Pollux beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah terhapuskan dari muka bumi. Yang tersisa hanyalah seorang Paman yang dingin dan sangat keras namun peduli dengan keluarganya. Sepertinya ia pun menyadari semua itu. "Bagaimana menurut anda, My Lord?"

Arcturus mengangguk setuju. "Memang benar apa yang kau katakan itu. Tolong lakukanlah apa yang sekiranya pantas dilakukan."

"Baiklah, My Lord. Aku yakin tuan Raiden sangat bangga dengan pencapaian kalian sejauh ini." Pollux menawarkan senyum kecil dan pergi dari sana.

Arcturus mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Draco dan Harry. "Kuharap, meski tanpa tuan Raiden, jangan sampai merasa berpuas diri dengan apa yang telah kalian capai. Masih banyak hal yang belum kalian kuasai di dunia ini. Jangan sombong dan tetaplah rendah hati. Mengerti?"

Draco dan Harry memberikan tundukan dalam ke arah Arcturus. "Yes, My Lord. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan anda dan yang lain."

"Bagus." Arcturus menepuk bahu Draco dan mengusak rambut Harry. "Aku bangga dengan kalian."

Cassiopeia nampak keluar dari dalam mansion dan menghampiri mereka. "Aku berpapasan dengan Pollux tadi. Kulihat kalian menyelesaikan latihan kalian."

Harry tersenyum senang dan berjalan menghampiri bibi kesayangannya itu. "Ya, Aunt Cassie."

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kupikir aku akan fokus dalam pembuatan sihir baru untuk menghadapi vampir." Sahut Draco dengan tenang. "Kupikir hal itu akan sangat berguna saat melawan musuh yang dalam hal kekuatan jauh lebih kuat."

Sihir yang ingin diciptakan Draco adalah spell yang memiliki efek melemahkan vampir tanpa kilat dan suara sehingga tidak terdeteksi.

"Itu sangat bagus. Dan kau, Riel?" Cassiopeia menatap Harry penasaran, begitu juga dengan Arcturus dan Draco.

"Uhm... aku akan melatih sihir kunoku sambil mempelajari black magic."

Draco menatap Harry dengan tatapan terhibur, membuat si objek tatapan memerah pipinya. "Keduanya adalah cabang ilmu sihir yang sangat tua."

Harry mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan sangat berbahaya juga, terutama black magic."

Sihir kuno adalah sihir yang dipraktekan oleh penyihir kuno pada masa sekitar generasi penyihir ketiga. Kebanyakan dari sihir kuno dipraktekan tanpa membutuhkan media sihir khusus, dan lebih liar pada dasarnya. Sihir kuno lebih melibatkan ritual dan alkimia. Keseluruhan sihir kuno adalah sebuah ritual yang rumit melibatkan sihir darah dan ilmu alkimia tingkat tinggi.

Sedangkan black magic adalah ilmu sihir yang kebanyakan digunakan dalam memperkuat persenjataan dan serangan. Efek dari penggunaan sihir ini baik dalam serangan maupun senjata adalah ledakan kekuatan yang dahsyat dan menghancurkan serta tameng tak tertembus. Sebab itu sihir ini sangatlah berbahaya karena bersifat sangat merusak.

"Aku terkejut kalian sudah sampai pada tingkatan setinggi itu." Gumam Arcturus heran.

Cassiopeia menyeringai kecil. "Sepertinya kau ingin mengalahkan rekorku dalam spell crafting, Draco."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Dia hampir melakukannya, Aunt Cassie."

Draco merespon semua itu dengan senyum simpul andalannya. "Dan kau, Rie... Sekarang kita tahu siapa dalang dibalik penghancuran laboratorium beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Ah..." Wajah remaja imut itu memerah, membuat Cassiopeia tertawa gemas sedangkan Arcturus dan Draco menawarkan senyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat.

"Draco, Riel... Ibu sudah menunggu, kita akan ke Diagon Alley sekarang."

Nymphadora nampak tersenyum cerah sambil berlari menghampiri keduanya. Arcturus menggeleng heran melihatnya, namun senyum tipis masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Pergilah. Pastikan kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Yes, Milord."

Andromeda, Nymphadora, Draco, dan Harry pergi ke Diagon alley menggunakan jalur floo. Meskipun Nymphadora lebih memilih ber _apparating_ tepat ke tengah-tengah Diagon Alley, andromeda tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia menceramahi Nymphadora untuk tidak menyalahgunakan kemampuannya dalam ber _apparating_ , apalagi menggunakan seenaknya.

Leaky Cauldron nampak seperti apa yang mereka ingat. Ada sepasang wanita bergosip dengan suara kecil di pojokkan, sebuah keluarga bertempat di sebuah meja nampak menikmati _cherry pie_ yang merupakan salah satu menu andalan dari tempat itu, sebuah grup penyihir di sisi lain nampak bermain kartu dan meramaikan suasana, ada beberapa penyihir pendiam yang duduk di setiap sudut berbicara dengan tenang, dan ada anak-anak remaja yang tertawa karena apa yang ia asumsikan dengan gurauan lucu.

"Disinilah kita." Andromeda berkata sambil memasuki halam gedung berdebu yang di kelilingi tembok menuju ke Diagon Alley. "Baiklah... tiga kali ketuk di atas dan dua kali ketuk di seberangnya dan sampailah kita, anak-anak." Dinding itu bergerak membuka dan nampaklah jalanan sibuk Diagon Alley. Nymphadora menyeringai lebar di belakangnya Harry tertawa geli dan Draco mengamati semua itu dengan kilat terhibur di sepasang manik _aquamarine_ nya. Mereka mengikuti Andromeda sementara mata mereka melihat ke arah sekitar.

Mereka melewati Apothecary dengan tanda berisi ' _diskon lendir grindylow, 17 sickle satu pound_ ' dengan seorang penyihir wanita berpakaian aneh yang terus saja tersenyum yang menampakan gigi ompongnya. Mungkin ia akan mendapat banyak pelanngan jika hanya menunggu dalam toko dan tidak menakuti orang-orang seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Lebih jauh ke lagi, mereka melewati toko Quidditch Suplies di mana banyak orang berkerumun di depan kaca displaynya. Kebanyakan adalah anak-anak yang melihat semua itu dengan bintang di mata mereka.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi pertama kali, Ibu?" tanya Nymphadora, terdengar seperti seorang anak di toko permen, membuat Andromeda tersenyum dengan kilat terhibur di matanya.

"Relaks, Nymph... Lihat kedua sepupumu, mereka sangat tenang. Kita akan ke Gringotts terlebih dahulu." Andromeda nampak menenangkan Nymphadora sambil tertawa kecil.

Nymphadora mengangguk antusias, mereka kini memasuki aula marmer Gringotts. Saat mereka ingin menuju ke pintu masuk, Harry menangkap sebuah plakat dengan pesan singkat untuk siapa saja yang memasuki gedung itu.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their return._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry tersenyum kecil, sangat paham apa arti dibalik semua kata-kata itu. Penyihir lain pasti hanya akan memandang sebelah mata pernyataan ini. Tapi Harry tahu lebih baik dari semua itu. Goblin adalah bangsa dengan harga diri tinggi, jadi jangan main-main dengan mereka.

Namun demikian mereka tidak mengantri di antrian di salah satu kasir, melainkan mereka berjalan menuju kasir yang berbeda dari yang lain dan saat tiba di sana sesosok goblin bangkit dari kursinya dan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Andromeda, Lady Nymphadora, Heir Black, dan... Ah, Heir Potter."

"Selamat pagi, Master Goblin. Kami memiliki jadwal dengan manajer akun Grimlock." Andromeda berkata dengan nada yang cocok dengan seorang Lady.

"Yes, My Lady. Tolong ikuti saya." Kata goblin itu lalu menuntun mereka ke depan ruangan lain dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara berat dan kasar dari dalam ruangan.

"Lady Andromeda, manajer akun Grimlock." Balas si goblin.

"Biarkan mereka masuk."

Goblin itu membuka pintunya dan memimpin mereka masuk ke dalam kantor. Goblin lain yang duduk di belakang meja kantor bangkit dan menyapa mereka. "Selamat pagi, Lady Andromeda, Lady Nymphadora, Heir Black, dan Heir Potter. Silahkan duduk dan nyamankan diri kalian."

"Terimakasih, Grimlock." Kata Draco dalam bahasa _gobbledegook_.

Grimlock nampak terkejut. "Kau bisa berbahasa gobbledegook, Heir Black."

Nymphadora tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Ya, tetapi belum dapat lancar." Balas Nymphadora juga dalam _gobbledegook_.

"Kami diajari berbagai bahasa, tuan Grimlock. Dan gobbledegook menjadi salah satu di antaranya." Harry tersenyum hangat, menjelaskan dalam bahasa yang sama kepada Grimlock.

"Hmmm... Jadi Anda ingin mengambil beberapa uang, My Lady?"

"Ya, Grimlock." Balas Andromeda singkat.

"Kunci menuju berangkas 713." Andromeda menyerahkan kuncinya ke Grimlock.

Setelah mengambil beberapa uang di berangkas, mereka pun keluar dari Bank. "Segera beli perlengkapan sekolah kalian, dan kita pergi makan siang—ah, salahku... makan sore setelah itu." Andromeda memberikan masing-masing daftar perlengkapan kepada Harry dan Draco. "Aku dan Nympha akan pergi ke kementrian sihir terlebih dahulu. Kita bertemu lagi di Leaky Cauldron. Mengerti?"

Draco mengangguk paham dan Harry menawarkan senyum menenangkan. "Kami mengerti, Aunt 'Meda."

"Bagus."

Dan Andromeda bersama Nymphadora pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Harry menatap Draco sambil tersenyum antara malu dan gugup. Pipi halus itu nampak merona membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Draco hanya mengangguk dan diam-diam terkekeh geli. Namun karena Draco lebih memilih menjaga image, jadi ia hanya memberikan anggukan dan mulai berjalan di samping Harry.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini kedua kalinya mereka hanya berdua saja selain pertemuan di tengah kota London awal liburan musim panas kemarin. Biasanya mereka bersama anggota keluarga Black yang lainnya.

Untuk pemberhentian pertama mereka pergi ke Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata, "Aku perlu membeli makan untuk Hedwig, atau dia akan marah padaku."

Draco sekali lagi hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum samar. Dengan sabar ia menunggu di luar toko, dan tak berapa lama kemudian Harry keluar nampak terburu-buru dan berantakan. Hal ini tentu membuat Draco mengulum senyum. Saat Harry sudah berada di dekatnya, ia mulai merapikan penampilan remaja cantik itu.

"Kau harusnya tak perlu terburu-buru."

Harry yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir saja. "Maaf, aku tak mau membuatmu menunggu lama."

Draco tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan kepala Harry. "Ayo, selanjutnya kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Harry nampak bingung menentukan destinasi yang selanjutnya, sedangkan Draco nampak berpikir sebentar. "Ayo kita ke Madam Malkin. Aku butuh seragam baru."

"Eh?" Harry terkejut mendengar penyataan itu. Ia mulai meneliti penampilan Draco mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Ia memang tumbuh dengan sangat baik musim panas ini. Di umurnya yang ke-13, Draco sudah mencapai tinggi 170 cm. Sedangkan Harry... jangan bahas hal itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin tubuhnya melampaui 150 cm. Terimakasih kepada keluarga Dursley untuk itu.

"Ayo." Draco mulai menuntun Harry ke arah Jubah MadambMalkin untuk Semua Acara. Satu tangannya ia letakan di punggung pemilik tubuh mungil itu agar tidak hilang di keramaian.

Sedangkan Harry, ia sudah merona parah. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan diri Draco yang selalu dengan mudahnya membuatnya menjadi gugup dan merona.

Setibanya di toko yang dimaksud, Madam Malkin sudah menyambut mereka. "Ah, bukankah ini tuan Malfoy dan tuan Potter. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Raut wajah Draco mengeras mendengar nama itu. Mengerti apa yang terjadi, tanpa sadar Harry mengenggam sebelah tangan Draco untuk menenangkannya.

"Dray..."

"Madam, kalau boleh saya meralat, nama saya saat ini adalah Draconis Black. Dan saya minta untuk memanggil saya seauai dengan nama saya." Draco berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Harry mulai menatap Draco dengan khawatir. Madam Malkin tanpa tersentak dan menyadari kesalahannya dengan cepat ia meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, tuan Black. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau..."

Raut wajah Draco melembut, apalagi saat merasakan genggaman sepasang tangan mungil pada sebelah tangannya. "Sangatlah dimengerti, madam. Tetapi tolong jangan sampai hal ini terulang kembali."

Madam Malkin segera mengangguk. "Tentu, tuan Black. Tentu saja."

Draco mengangguk puas. Meski begitu ia tetap berucap dengan nada datarnya. "Tolong seragam untuk Hogwarts dengan bahan terbaik yang Anda punya, madam. Untuk Harry di sini juga."

Madam Malkin segera mengambil ukuran dari tubuh Draco dan Harry—yang tentu masih kebingungan dengan permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu, ia juga bertanya charms apa saja yang ingin diaplikasikan kepada semua seragamnya.

Kunjungan ke Madam Malkin ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang mereka kira. Segera saja setelah keluar dari Madam Malkin, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Potage's Cauldron Shop. Di sana mereka membeli paket kuali lengkap, mulai dari yang berbahan tembaga, kuningan, timah, perak, dapat dilipat, dan emas padat yang berbeda, bahkan yang dapat mengaduk sendiri. Melihat hal ini tentu Harry sangat senang, tentu karena alkimia dan ritual membutuhkan kuali yang berbeda.

Berikutnya mereka pergi ke Quality Quidditch Supplies, di sana mereka memutuskan membeli _firebolt_ untuk masing-masing mereka. Mereka juga membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang sekiranya sudah rusak atau tak layak pakai.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan pergi ke Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Di sini Harry benar-benar belajar banyak dari Draco dalam hal memilih bahan yang baik. Bahkan remaja tampan itu juga mengajarkan cara terbaik untuk mengawetkannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi ke Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Di sana mereka membeli beberapa kuil baru, tinta berbagai warna, kertas perkamen, dan botol ramuan kecil baik yang terbuat dari kaca maupun kristal. Dalam kasus Harry, ia juga memebeli teleskop baru dengan lensa yang lebih baik dan pembesaran yang jauh lebih besar dari teleskop lain.

Setelah itu, sebagai tujuan belanja terakhir, mereka pergi ke Flourish and Blotts. Di sana mereka membeli buku perlengkapan untuk tingkat mereka.

Tetapi yang membuat Draco sedikit heran, Harry memasukkan semua buku yang ada di daftar ke dalam keranjangnya.

"Harry, mengapa kau membeli semua buku itu?"

Harry menatap Draco dengan ekspresi terkejut yang lucu. "Draco? Meski aku tidak mengikuti kelasnya dan hanya mengikuti Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, serta Care of Magical Creatures, aku akan tetap mempelajarinya. Memang kelas apa yang kau ambil?"

Draco mengendikan bahunya. "Ancient Runes dan Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh."

Harry mengangguk paham. Dalam hati merasa senang mereka banyak berbagi kelas yang sama.

Setelah selesai dengan buku pilihan mereka, mereka pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua itu. Mereka juga meminta tumpukan buku itu agar dipack rapi.

"Kau tahu kau tak perlu membayar semua itu dengan uangmu, Rie?" Draco bertanya dengan nada heran. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang Harry.

"Dan kau tahu aku tak suka merepotkan, Dray." Sahut Harry pelan, kepalanya menunduk menatap jari-jarinya yang mulai bermain dengan ujung atasannya.

Draco hanya menghela napas pelan setelah itu sambil mendorong troli barang—hasil transfigurasi Harry—yang memuat barangnya sekaligus Harry—ya, dengan cakapnya ia berhasil memaksa penyihir kecil itu untuk membawakan barang untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mentraktirmu di Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour sebagai gantinya."

Harry tersenyum lembut seraya berjalan di sisi Draco. Draco terlalu gentle padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Draco tersenyum samar sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Harry yang mulai memerah. "Terimakasih."

Harry tertawa kecil dan mulai merona, Draco bisa merasakan kehangatan darinya. Jika diumpamakan Draco adalah bongkahan es yang besar, maka Harry adalah sinar mentari hangat yang mencairkannya. Draco tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai bersikap hangat pada sosok mungil itu. Dan sejujurnya hal itu menakutinya. Ia tak seharusnya seperti ini, bukan?

Biarlah Draco memikirkan semua itu nanti. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya bersama pemilik manik _emerald_ cantik itu.

"Ini nostalgic ya?"

 _Ya, ini nostalgic._

 **000**

Sosok itu nampak berdiri di ujung tebing, menghadap teluk luas dan indah. Teluk itu begitu tenang seakan angin dan ombak tidak menganggunya. Harriel Potter-Phantomhive menatap semua itu dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, berbagai macam emosi nampak bergejolak pada sepasang _emerald_ jernih itu. Harry menyenandungkan beberapa bait indah sambil menatap langit malam dengan bintang bertaburan tipikal musim panas.

"Tetapi tak akan lama lagi." Pikirnya seraya mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Sihir mulai bergejolak di area itu, seakan tengah menghimpun kekuatan yang besar. Sihir elemental. Harry mencoba mempelajarinya lewat buku-buku di Phantomhive mansion selama awal musim panas kemarin. Dan sekarang ia ingin mencobanya. Ia mulai mengucapkan mantera salah satu yang terkuat dari sihir elemental.

 _Back to the circle of destiny_

Ia merasakan tarikan di dadanya, sihir mengalir seirama dengan kekuatan yang datang, dan ia mendengarnya suara petir yang membahana, suara ombak besar yang datang ke arahnya, suara angin menderu dari kejauhan, dan ia mulai merasakan bagaimana tanah pijakannya mulai bergoyang, merasakan hawa panas melingkupi tempat itu, merasakan bayangan menari-nari di sekitarnya.

 _Oh! The great seven of elements_

Ia kira ia gagal kalau bukan karena temperatur yang tiba-tiba jatuh secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya menggigil di tempat. Tak jauh darinya badai mulai datang, membelah lautan yang tadinya tenang.

 _Break the chain between imagination and reality_

Badai besar kini mulai mengelilinginya, seakan melindungi di dalam dan menghancurkan di luar. Kilat menyambar di seberang horizon, memperlihatkan hujan teramat deras dan lautan yang membeku. Kegelapan pekat mulai melingkupinya, kalau bukan karena api menjilat yang mengelilingi tak jauh darinya.

Amukan alam ini membuat darahnya berdesir saat ia melihat ke sekitar, namun secara perlahan mantera elemental itu membuatnya kelelahan. Sihirnya seakan disedot habis oleh karenanya. Ia sadar mantera tingkat tinggi semacam ini memang belum cocok untuk kapasitas sihirnya yang masih terus berkembang. Tetapi justru sebaliknya, ia pikir inti sihirnya memang membutuhkan latihan untuk membantunya berkembang. Dan yang terpenting ia berhasil melakukannya.

Tapi sepertinya ini memang berlebihan.

Badai di tempat untuk mulai mereda dan kembali ke keadaan sedia kala seiring kesadaran Harry yang mulai menipis, tertidur ke dalam pelukan Morpheus.

 **000**

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis cantik nampak memandang ke arah luar kamarnya melalui jendela besar yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba, senyum misterius terukir manis di wajah gadis itu dan ia mulai bertepuk tangan entah untuk alasan apa.

"Itu adalah sihir yang hebat."

Angin malam berhembus kencang lewat jendelanya, membuat surai pirang berantakannya tersibak, menampilkan dengan jelas sepasang manik berwarna _silver_ yang untuk sejenak nampak bersinar di kegelapan. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar merasakan sihir yang di bawa hembusan angin malam itu.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian, _sang raja dan kesatrianya yang pemberani_..."

"... _dan kau kakakku, penyihir cilik yang tersayang_."

 **000**

Draco muncul melalui perapian Nott manor. Dia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Blaise, Pansy, Daphnee, Theo, dan orang tua mereka nampak sudah berada di ruang tengah, menunggu kehadirannya dan Pollux Black.

Melihat kedatangannya dan sang paman tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sang tuan rumah, Canore Nott, paman dari Theodore sekaligus kepala keluarga yang baru, menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka di duduk.

"Ah, tuan Pollux dan heir Black... Draconis, selamat datang. Silahkan duduk!"

Draco mengangguk sopan. "Terimakasih atas sambutanya, Lord Nott."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Pollux dan Draco duduk dan menyamankan diri mereka sejenak.

"Pollux, selamat atas bangkitnya keluarga Black. Kau juga, Draconis." Ujar Cerridwyn Greengrass. Senyum simpul hadir di wajahnya. Yang lain juga mengangguk setuju, seolah mengamini pernyataan Cerridwyn.

Pollux dan Draco hanya memberi tatapan mengerti saja. Tanpa memberi gesture atau sepatah kata pun mengenai hal itu.

"Harus ku akui..." Edwin Parkinson menambahkan, semua perhatian tertuju padanya kali ini. "Kelurga Black diketahui karena sejarah mereka yang panjang dan berhasil mencetak penyihir-penyihir hebat dan berpengaruh. Di tengah kenaikan era kegelapan ini, bagi kami yang sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan Lord Kegelapan, benar-benar merasa dibuat sangat lega."

Pollux menyesap tehnya santai. "Tapi aku yakin ada yang ingin kalian semua pastikan, bukan? Sampai-sampai mengadakan pertemuan mendadak seperti ini."

"Ya, kau benar..." Seorang penyihir cantik, Adriana Zabini, mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Sepasang netranya memandang sangsi kepada kedua Black itu. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang kalian inginkan jika kami benar-benar beraliasi dengan kalian? Blaise sudah menjelaskan garis besarnya padaku. Namun aku yakin, ada yang lebih dari itu."

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu sesaat, Draco nampak memandang semua itu dengan penuh perhitungan sambil menyusun kata-kata yang hendak disampaikan dengan hati-hati.

"Kami ingin kalian semua dapat membentuk pendapat kalian masing-masing mengenai kemurnian darah dan semacamnya. Aku melihat tidaklah dibutuhkan untuk kita didikte seperti ternak oleh seorang pria gila yang haus kekuasaan. Aku adalah penerus Black, aku menolak untuk menundukan diriku di hadapan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak menggunakan namanya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika semua yang bukan berdarah murni tiada? Siapa yang akan mengelola toko-toko? Siapa yang akan menjadi pegawai dan sekretaris? Tentu kalian tak berharap para darah murni untuk merendah ke level itu bukan? Tatanan masyarakat akan hancur kalau itu sampai terjadi. Kami merasa tidak perlu menunjukkan kepada orang-orang bahwa kami lebih superior dari mereka karena keluarga dan latar belakang kami. Kami telah mengetahui semua fakta itu, mengapa kami harus menjadi raja mereka dan memimpin mereka bak seorang gembala? Jika kamu menyatakan bahwa mereka di bawah kita, mengapa membuang waktu berharga untuk orang-orang dengan pikiran sempit macam itu? Kami tidak butuh untuk meletakkan siapapun di bawah kami untuk membuat diri kami merasa bahwa kami jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Kami sudah tahu bahwa kami adalah penyihir-penyihir yang kuat, dan kami tak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu. Kami, kita, jauh lebih baik dari itu. Anak-anak dan generasi kalian lebih layak mendapatkan segala sesuatu daripada membiarkan hidup mereka didikte oleh pria gila maupun keluarga mereka. Dan kami menolak untuk membasuh tangan ketika kami dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk dunia sihir ini. Karena itulah tugas keluarga kuno dan bangsawan dunia sihir."

Kali ini kesunyian benar-benar memenuhi ruangan itu.Semua orang nampak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata pewaris muda itu. Draco memang memiliki bakat dengan kata-kata.

Adriana menyeringai kecil. "Draconis, kau telah memberikanku banyak hal untuk dipikirkan."

Edwin terkekeh pelan. "Ku rasa itu belum semuanya, huh? Ada yang ingin menambahkan? Blaise?"

Blaise tersenyum simpul, sepasang manik _amber_ nya berkilat percaya diri. "Aku tak tahu kenapa seorang yang memanggil dirinya pemimpin darah murni tidak mau menggunakan nama aslinya. Ya, jika ia serius tentang semuanya, mengapa ia harus menyembunyikannya? Dia dapat memanfaatkan nama kelurganya untuk menyelamatkan maupun mengubah beberapa hukum di dunia sihir. Dia seharusnya menggunakan namanya dengan bangga. Tetapi ia malah menyembunyikannya, itu malah menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan."

"Kami menolak untuk mengikuti seorang pemimpin yang tidak menggunakan atau setidaknya memberitahu nama aslinya. Untuk semua yang kita ketahui, bisa saja ia adalah anak dari sepasang squib, memimpin semua pelayan darah murninya seakan-akan kita lebih rendah daripada dia, dan memberikan kepercayaan palsu." Pansy mengatakan semua itu dengan penuh sarkasme. Sepasang _amethyst_ itu berkilat panas dan tajam.

Cerridwyn nampak membuat suara aneh di belakang tenggorokannya, seakan tak berani lagi berpikir tentang semua kemungkinan itu.

"Pernikahan antara keluarga darah murni memberikan kemungkinan pria itu sebagai pewaris Slytherin sama seperti kita semua. Kita tak mengetahui apapun, dan aku melihat tidak dibutuhkannya untuk merendahkan diri kita berdasarkan latar yang tak jelas seperti itu." Theodore menambahkan acuh tak acuh. Wajah tampan sekaligus manisnya nampak menggelap.

Daphnee sendiri tertawa miris, wajah cantiknya nampak mengeruh. Kemarahan tercetak jelas di sepasang netra miliknya. "Jika hanya kita, para darah murni, yang ada di dunia sihir... maka cepat atau lambat akan menjadi pertarungan antara siapa pemilik darah termurni. Kita akan memusuhi satu sama lain untuk mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri atau keluarga. Lalu pertanyaannya, apa yang terjadi dengan kita nantinya? Dengan dunia sihir?"

"Dan apa yang dibawa para _muggleborn_ itu ke dunia kita?" Tanya Edwin penasaran.

Pollux nampak menghela napasnya kasar. "Aku akan menyampaikan ide terbaik sejauh ini mengenai hal itu. Kita seharusnya mendidik mereka dengan cara hidup kita, tetapi tak ada _wizarding-studies_ untuk mereka yang datang ke dunia sihir. Bagaimana kita mengharapkan mereka untuk mengikuti tradisi kita jika kita tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk mempelajarinya? Mereka salah dalam mendekati dunia kita, seakan berharap bahwa budaya di sini akan sama saja dengan dunia asal mereka, tetapi kita juga salah apabila kita tidak menyambut mereka. Kita tidak mengajari mereka, kita mendorong mereka menjauh ketika mereka memaksakan kepercayaan mereka kepada kita, tanpa mengatakan alasannya. Bukankah itu tugas kita sebagai keluarga kuno dan bangsawan dunia sihir untuk mrlindungi dunia ini dan semua yang ada di dalamnya? Sejak kapan semua perbedaan itu menjadi lebih penting daripada masyarakat dunia sihir pada umumnya?"

Cerridwyn tersenyum kecil, ia nampaknya setuju dengan hal itu. "Siapa yang mengajukan semua ini? Aku yakin itu bukan dirimu, Pollux. Bukan tipikal dirimu sekali."

Pollux memandang pria tampan berwajah ramah itu dengan ekspresi kesal. "Draconis dan doktrin Harriel sebagai tambahannya." Sentaknya marah.

Theodore menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Harriel, Draco?"

Daphnee nampak tersenyum cerah. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Raut wajah tampan Draco melunak, senyum samar hadir di wajahnya. "Ia baik."

Adriana nampak menatap heran Pollux dan para remaja itu. Cerridwyn dan Edwin pun nampak tak kalah penasaran. "Siapa Harriel yang kalian bicarakan ini?" Tanya Adriana penasaran.

Blaise menyeringai lebar. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa ini."

Dengan senyum nakal, Pansy berkata, "Harriel 'Harry' Potter. _The-Boy-Who-Lived_."

 **000**

Harry tiba di Phantomhive mansion tepat di luar _wards_ nya. Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan takjub. Phantomhive mansion memang tak henti-hentinya membuat dirinya terpukau. Tak menunggu lama, ia segera masuk ke dalam.

"Sebastian." Panggilnya.

Sebastian dengan cepat langsung hadir di sampingnya. Nampaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"Young master sudah datang, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" Sebastian bertanya dengan nada senang seraya menunduk dalam ke arah Harry.

"Ya, Sebastian, aku baik-baik saja hanya kelelahan. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Senyum hangat terulas indah di wajah cantik bak boneka itu. Harry nampaknya selalu memperlakukan setiap orang dengan kasih sayang. Mungkin sebab itu juga orang-orang yang bahkan baru bertemu dengannya langsung memiliki perasaan sayang terhadapnya. Sayangnya ia tetap tak sadar dengan kharismanya yang satu itu.

"Di mana Sirius?"

"Tuan Sirius sedang tidur saat ini, ia sepertinya membutuhkan banyak sekali istirahat."

"Ini sudah dua bulan lebih, apa kita harus mencari healer lain?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Ku rasa hal itu tak diperlukan, young master. Saya rasa Madam Red saja sudah jauh lebih dari cukup. Tolong percayakan pada beliau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ketika ia bangun tolong beritahu bahwa aku sudah kembali. Aku benar-benar sangat lelah, jadi aku akan istirahat di kamar." Harry berkata sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar utama. Setelah sampai di kamarnya ia segera mandi air hangat dan berganti pakaian dengan kemeja kebesaran yang nyaman. Segera saja setelah ia menyentuh empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut, ia tertidur pulas. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini, ia layak mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak.

Dan besok ia sudah harus kembali ke Hogwarts, sekali lagi menghadapi mereka yang entah tahun ini akan berbuat apa.

 _Hari yang besar, memang._

 **000**

Di sisi lain seorang remaja nampak duduk termenung di atas kasurnya. Remaja lelaki itu nampak lebih dapat dikatakan imut dengan pipi yang tembam, namun garis-garis wajahnya yang mulai mengeras juga menambah daya tarik maskulinnya.

Ia sebenarnya ingin tertidur, sungguh! Tapi jika memikirkan nasib malang saudara baptisnya, ia jadi tak bisa tenang. Ia gugup, apakah dia akan muncul di kereta besok? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ditambah kabar kurang mengenakan tentang Sirius Black dan keputusan kementrian untuk membiarkan dementors berkeliaran di Hogwarts. Sesuatu untuk melindungi _Sang Penyelamat_ katanya.

Omong kosong!

Ia harap, apapun yang akan disongsong hari esok, itu adalah hal yang baik.

Morgana dan Merlin tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk saudaranya itu. Meski harus menghancurkan segala penghalang yang ada, kalau untuk kebahagiaan orang itu, Neville akan melakukan apa saja.

Meski orang yang bersangkutan belum mengetahuinya.

 **000**

 **Maaf, membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Ji menyelesaikan ini. Harap memuaskan semuanya!** **Dan Ji menambah sedikit chapter ini karena dirasa terlalu pendek. Selamat menikmati!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jiya**


	7. Goes to Hogwarts, again!

**Tittle: Rise of The House of BlackSummary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk. Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, OC, etc.Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.**

 **0o0**

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Stasiun King Cross terlihat begitu ramai pada tanggal 1 September ini. Kerumunan penyihir maupun beberapa muggle saling berdesakan, memadati peron 9 3/4 sampai sepanjang mata memandang.

Draco menatap malas semua itu dengan kilat dingin yang membuat semua orang enggan terhadapnya. Biar saja, pemuda tampan itu tak peduli. Baginya orang-orang itu sama sekali tak berharga dan tak layak atas perhatiannya.

Draconis Black akan memulai tahun ketiganya, dan seperti biasanya pikirannya di penuhi rencana dan plot yang akan ia realisasikan selama di Hogwarts. Haruskah ia bersikap seperti Draco Malfoy yang mereka kenal atau Draco Black yang akan mengambil alih Hogwarts dengan badai hebat? Hmmm... Lebih baik ia pikirkan hal itu nanti, apabila waktunya sudah tepat. Pertama-tama ia harus sadar akan situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Draconis."

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Draco berdiri di hadapan sang kakek, Pollux. Pria itu tak banyak berbicara dengannya sejak pertemuan di Nott Manor, tetapi Draco bisa tahu bahwa kakeknya itu bangga terhadapnya. Ya, meski dengan caranya tersendiri.

"Kakek Pollux."

Lucretia di sampinya tersenyum hangat, ia menepuk pelan pipi Draco sebelum berjalan menjauh untuk menyapa kenalannya. Setelah Lucretia pergi, Pollux menatap Draco dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tidak yakin mengenai apakah pandanganmu itu akan diterima oleh orang lain atau tidak, tetapi setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat mereka berpikir lebih jauh dan hati-hati mengenai hal ini." Suara itu terdengar menyerupai bisikan, tetapi Draco masih dapat menangkapnya dengan baik. "Tetapi ketahuilah, sebagai kakekmu, aku sangat bangga denganmu. Untuk berdiri bagi dirimu sendiri dan keluargamu. Bahkan jika tak ada yang setuju, keluarga selalu diutamakan."

Draco tak dapat menahan senyumannya, agak tersentuh sebenarnya. Dia tak punya ide kakeknya dapat berkata seperti itu.

"Terimaksih, kakek. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi keluarga kita, meski itu berarti melawan segala ekspetasi untuk melihat keluarga kita selamat sampai akhir nanti, daripada mati karena alasan yang tidak terhormat."

"Hati-hatilah, nak. Dan lakukan yang terbaik!"

 **0o0**

Harry berjalan sendirian menuju peron 9 3/4 dan menyebranginya. Sebuah kereta uap berwarna merah mengkilat telah menunggu di samping platform yang kini telah ramai oleh para murid Hogwarts dan keluarga mereka.

Jujur, Harry tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian, apapun bentuknya dan alasannya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman dan was-was. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri platform berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan orang lain, apalagi jika harus bertabrakan dengan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Cassiopeia bergabung dengannya selagi ia menginspeksi sihir pada bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Cassiopeia merangkul tubuh penyihir cilik itu. Harry harus mendongak untuk menatap wanita yang sudah ia anggap walinya itu, sepasang manik _emerald_ nya berpendar bahagia dengan kilat terhibur di sana. Ia perlambat langkahnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan bibi kesayangannya itu. "Kukira kau akan telat atau semacamnya, _Little one_."

Harry tersenyum simpul mendengar panggilan baru untuknya dari kakek Arcturus itu, sepertinya bibi Cassie dan paman Marius juga memutuskan untuk ikut memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Untuk sesaat keheningan yang nyaman mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Benar-benar sihir yang menarik... tempat ini maksudnya."

"Ya, memang." Cassiopeia menjawab dengan enteng, senyum misterius hadir di wajah cantiknya yang seakan tak termakan usia.

Asap dari cerobong kereta nampak mengepul ke udara bebas, suara hewan-hewan peliharaan dan obrolan orang-orang terdengar makin riuh.

Gerbong depan nampaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak murid, beberapa berbicara dengan keluarganya lewat jendela, ada juga yang memperebutkan tempat duduk. Harry dan Cassiopeia berjalan menyusuri platform untuk mencari kompartemen yang kosong.

Harry berdesakan dengan kerumunan orang sampai ia menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong di ujung belakang kereta.

Saat ini sudah hampir jam 11 dan Harry menatap ke arah Cassiopeia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun wanita itu sudah berbicara lebih dulu. "Inilah dia, fase awal dari rencana kita selama ini."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, bibi Cassie."

"Dan aku akan merindukanmu juga, Harriel. Sebelum kau pergi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyanyangimu, nak. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Arcturus bilang ia juga merasakan hal yang sama." Cassiopeia menarik pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pelipisnya. "Jangan biarkan orang lain mengatakan yan sebaliknya."

"Aku janji bibi Cassie."

"Lakukan yang terbaik, 'Riel."

Kemudian Cassiopeia berpisah untuk bergabung dengan anggota keluarga Black lainnya saat menyadari kereta akan segera berangkat.

Harry mendudukan dirinya di sofa kompartemen dan melihat melalui jendela saat para orang tua mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan anak-anak mereka saat kereta mulai berjalan. Ia tetap mengawasi hingga semua pemandangan itu menghilang di tikungan, digantikan jajaran bangunan tua dan rumah-rumah.

Harry merasakan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Dia hanya punya satu tujuan sekarang, untuk membuat keluarganya bangga. Dan untuk belajar sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menjadi yang terbaik tentu saja.

Dia mengeluarkan buku tentang _curse breaking_ dan mulai membaca. Setelah beberapa waktu, pintu kompartemen nampak terbuka dan masuklah Theodore dan Daphnee.

"Hai, Harry. Tak apakan kalau kami duduk di sini?"

Dan entah mengapa, dua orang itu hanya menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

 **0o0**

Draco merasakan bagaimana kereta berjalan secara perlahan sebelum menjadi lebih cepat sesaat kemudian. Draco menghela napasnya pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di kompartemennya. Ia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana. Jelas sekali, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang berbeda baginya. Setelah semua yang terjadi selama liburan musim panas kemarin, Draco sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia bisa mempertahan facade nya sebagai Draco Malfoy. Pada titik tertentu, ia pasti juga harus membuka topeng dan menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin saja tahun ini tak akan seburuk yang ia bayangkan jika ia kembali sebagai Draconis Black, meski itu berarti ia harus kehilangan sumber hiburan konstannya atas nama _penghuni asrama Gryffindor_. Biarlah, lagipula ia juga tak terlalu peduli. Ia bisa mencari sumber hiburan lain.

Draco mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, dan mulai membacanya. Buku itu terlihat tua dan sangat tebal dengan ukiran emas berukirkan _Avalon and The Round Table_ yang merupakan judul buku itu. Beberapa kali pemuda adonis itu menyamankan posisi duduknya agar tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit atau pegal nantinya.

Saking konsentrasinya pada buku di pangkuannya, Draco tak menyadari jika pintu kompartemen terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam kompartemennya. Ia baru menyadari saat sosok itu duduk di sofa di hadapannya. Draco mengintip sebentar dari balik poninya, ia menemukan seorang remaja laki-laki berkulit tan dan berambut hitam kecoklatan atas nama Blaise Zabini. Draco menghiraukan pemuda berdarah Italia tersebut dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Sibuk sekali kau membaca Drake, sampai-sampai kawanmu ini kau abaikan." Sindir Blaise dengan nada bercanda, ia melempar senyum santai entah pada siapa di kompartemen itu. "Kulihat kau membaca buku dengan tulisan Inggris kuno. Ku kira buku semacam itu sudah punah."

"Tidak juga asal keluargamu berusia lebih dari 10 abad lamanya dan memiliki koleksi buku tak terhingga."

Blaise terkekeh pelan. "Keluarga Black memang sangat tua. Lagipula sejak kapan kau bisa membaca tulisan Inggris kuno, huh?"

"Kau akan dituntut mempelajarinya kalau kau memiliki seorang bibi super jenius yang suka sekali membagikan ilmunya kepada keponakannya."

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini memuji atau mengutuk beliau, memangnya buku itu berisi tentang apa?"

Draco terdengar membuang napas lelah. "Kau tidak akan menutup mulutmu sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu, kan? Tipikal."

Si tersangka kekesalan hanya nyengir lebar dengai ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa. "Aw, Drake. Kau memang sangat mengenal diriku."

Draco memutar bola matanya malas dan menggerutu sejenak dengan nada pelan. " Buku ini menceritakan sejarah asli mengenai avalon dan kebenaran meja bundar. Aku malas menjelaskan detailnya. Kalau kau mau tahu, kau bisa mempelajari Inggris kuno dan mulai membacanya."

Blaise berdecak kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Sialan kau, Drake. Kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemar buku sepertimu. Kadang aku berpikir kau ini lebih parah dari si Granger itu."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ngomong-ngomong, rencana kita akan dimulai sesaat kita sampai di Hogwarts."

Blaise terdiam mendengar hal itu. "Jadi kita tak bisa melakukan segalanya seperti biasa?"

"Tidak, lagipula kita ini sudah mulai dewasa Blaise. Jika ingin keluargamu selamat dalam perang ini, lakukan sesuai rencana kita."

Pemuda berdarah Italia itu menghela napas pelan sebelum memasang seringai lebar di wajahnya yang tampan. "Ah, pasti menarik melihat beragam reaksi dari penghuni asrama lain mengenai kita yang absen dari rutinitas kita dalam mengganggu kehidupan damai mereka."

"Mungkin. Jangan sampai kita melewatkannya."

Blaise mengangguk paham, dari semua inhabitant di Hogwarts, hanya Blaise, Pansy, Daphnee, Theodore, dan mungkin Harry Potter yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Daco. Blaise tertawa penuh humor.

"Bicara mengenai hal ini, di mana Pansy? Aku sama sekali belum melihat batang hidungnya dari tadi."

"Jika kau bertanya tentangnya, saat ini ia bisa berada di mana-mana. Kau tahu dia, Blaise. Dia mungkin sedang mencari informasi dan gosip terbaru atau malah sebaliknya, menyebar gosip untuk dijadikan alat manipulasinya."

"Kau benar, itulah Pansy yang sebenarnya. Meski ia berakting seperti gadis nakal yang tak tahu diri, kita tahu lebih baik mengenai siapa ia yang sebenarnya."

Setelah itu kompartemen itu kembali hening. Namun sesaat kemudian, pintu kompartemen mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis manis berambut pirang dengan sepasang manik _silver_ nya yang tidak fokus.

"Oh, halo. Aku sedang mencari si malaikat kecil. Apa kalian melihatnya?"

Draco dan Blaise hanya bertukar pandang antara merasa terhibur atau bingug. Draco pun menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Maaf, nona Lovegood. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Nona Lovegood—Luna, hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang lebih fokus. " _Ah, I see..._ "

Namun tiba-tiba sepasang _silver_ indah itu menyipit ke arah keduanya. "Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap, badai besar akan segera tiba. Dan apapun yang terjadi, tolong lindungi sang malaikat untukku dan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Sesaat kemudian Luna kembali manjadi dirinya yang biasanya dan dengan senyum sayunya ia menutup pintu kompartemen itu dan pergi.

Tetapi sebelum itu semua, ia berkata, " _Beware, My King and His Knight._ "

Draco dan Blaise nampak membatu mendengar hal itu. Blaise menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Tentang badai besar atau apalah itu. Aku cukup tahu dengan jelas makna dari kalimat itu."

Draco pun meyipitkan matanya curiga. "Aku pun juga sama herannya denganmu, Blaise. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa si malaikat itu dan apa yang ia maksud dengan memanggil kita dengan raja dan kesatrianya."

Blaise menemukan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami tadi sangat aneh dan... dia berani mengatakan lucu. "Merlin, aku bersumpah gadis itu, Luna Lovegood, benar-benar sulit sekali dimengerti."

Draco hanya menyeringai terhibur. "Well, tapi yang baru saja itu menarik bukan?"

 **0o0**

Perjalanan ke Hogwarts terasa menyenangkan bagi Harry. Namun remaja imut tak dapat memungkiri intuisinya yang terus meneriakkan bahaya, seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Rasanya Harry ingin menggunakan kemampuan penglihatan istimewanya, tetapi Harry belum merasa cukup nyaman untuk menggunakannya. Jadi Harry berusaha untuk tidak menggunakannya saat sedang berada di tempat umum. Setidaknya ia masih terus berusaha mengendalikannya lebih baik lagi, bisa berbahaya jika orang lain mengetahui _gift_ nya itu. Para goblin sudah memperingatkannya.

Daphnee yang sedari tadi menatap penasaran ke arahnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, dan Harry tahu itu. Gadis itu lebih memilih menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela sementara Theo sibuk membaca buku pelajaran tahun keempat di samping gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi sebal kentara di wajah mereka.

"Harry, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa dari tadi kau menghiraukan kami!" Hermione berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Dan lagi, apa ini? Kau duduk dengan para _ular_? Sungguh, Harry?" Kini giliran Ron membentak dengan keras.

Harry sendiri hanya menatap semua itu dengan tenang, sedangkan Daphnee menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan super dingin miliknya. Dan Theo... tolong jangan bertanya, dia masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Ginny nampak tidak sabar dan menghentakkan kakinya keras ke lantai. "Jelaskan pada kami, Harry! Sekarang juga!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, tuan dan nona Weasley. Kau juga nona Granger." Sanggah Harry pelan dengan nada yang sangat sopan.

Mereka melihat bagaimana wajah Ron dan Ginny yang berubah menjadi semerah rambut mereka dan bagaimana bibir Grangger berubah menjadi garis lurus tanda ketidaksenangan. Mereka juga melihat bagaimana Daphnee memandang semua itu masih dengan tatapan super dingin khasnya dan Harry yang memandang semua itu dengan tatapan tanpa emosi, meski senyum manis terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Theodore sendiri terus saja membaca penuh minat pada buku pelajaran di pangkuannya, seolah pertengkaran di sana sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Jadi begini akhirnya, ternyata apa yang Dumbledore khawatirkan menjadi kenyataan. Kau telah bergabung dengan pihak kegelapan Harry? Katakan saja yang sejujurnya! Kau benar-benar membuatku jijik, Potter!" Ron menyampaikan semua itu dengan nada muak yang kentara, mungkin ia selama ini iri pada perhatian yang Harry dapatkan. Ia iri dengan kekayaan dan popularitas Harry. Dan ia ingin mendapatkan semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Harry sendiri meski tetap terlihat tenang, Daphnee dan Theo tahu lebih baik dari sekedar itu. Bocah manis itu pasti merasakan sakit yang tak terkira. Bagaimanapun mereka ini adalah kawan-kawan pertamanya, orang-orang yang untuk pertama kaliya dapat ia panggil keluarganya. Untuk mereka mengkhianati Harry seperti ini, Daphnee tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan sosok rapuh yang berusaha terlihat kuat itu.

"Tuan dan nona Weasley, nona Granger, kalau kalian mau berbaik hati, aku harap kalian segera pergi dari sini." Harry berkata dengan nada dingin yang menusuk, ia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan tiga orang pengkhianat itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau bukan bossku atau pemilik kompartemen ini. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyuruh-nyuruh kami sesuka hatimu. Kau tidak bisa memerintah kami seperti dua budak barumu ini, Potter." Hermione berkata dengan nada sinis dan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Harry sendiri merasa emosinya semakin menjadi tidak stabil. Beraninya Hermione menghina teman-temannya? Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk tiga orang itu, atau paling tidak menendang ketigannya pergi dari kompartemennya dengan cara paling memalukan yang dapat ia pikirkan. Bukankah selama ini ia sudah terlalu bersabar? Tapi untuk menghina teman-teman yang tidak pernah berbohong padanya sampai saat ini—tidak seperti mereka. Harry tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Ron, Herm. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan para penyihir gelap menjijikan seperti mereka. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kompartemen kita saja! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai tercemar dengan keevilan mereka." Ginny nampak bergidik anatara ngeri dan jijik sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi..."

"Kau dengar adikmu, Weasel." Theodeore menggeram, manik _topaz_ nya kini berkilat berbahaya. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu sana!"

Ketiga penyihir tadi nampak mengambil langkah mundur dan segera melangkah pergi dari sana. Sebelum itu, Ron melempar pandangan penuh kebencian ke arah Harry.

"Semua ini belum selesai, Potter." Setelah Ron berkata seperti itu, mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Tubuh mungil Harry bergetar hebat, ia segera mendudukan dirinya lagi dan mencoba mengendalikan baik sihir maupun emosinya. Daphnee sendiri segera bangkit dan duduk di samping Harry. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh mungil itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Harry..." Panggil Daphnee lembut. "Kumohon, jangan sampai perkataan mereka tadi kau masukkan dalam hati, lebih baik abaikan saja para pengkhianat itu."

Theo yang ada di hadapannya meraih kedua tangan kecil Harry dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku setuju dengan Daphnee di sini, 'Ri. Mereka tidak layak untuk dirimu."

Harry yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa meski terdengar lemah, namun hal itu cukup membuat semua yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit lega karena suara indah itu mulai terdengar membaik. " _Morgana_ , Theo, Daph. Aku mengerti, sungguh. Aku lebih merasa sakit dan emosi karena mereka menghina kalian semua."

Mereka yang ada di sana hanya menatap sosok mungil itu dengan takjub. Daripada merasa sakit karena hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, Harry lebih sakit karena hinaan yang ditujukan pada mereka? Yang benar saja. Tanpa mereka sadari perasaan hangat itu bersemayam di hati mereka. Seulas senyum penuh kelembutan terukir di wajah keduanya.

Harry bagkit dari tempat duduknya dan kini berhadapan dengan dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat dekatnya—dan mungkin sebagai saudara dalam waktu dekat. Ia memeluk kedua remaja itu sebelum beranjak keluar dari kompartemen.

"Aku mau cari udara segar terlebih dahulu. Tolong jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan segera kembali."

 **0o0**

Harry berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri gerbong-gerbong kereta. Ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan kejadian tadi sekaligus menenangkan emosi dan sihirnya yang masih terasa bergejolak.

Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika melihat sosok familiar berdiri di dekat jendela gerbong yang menurutnya sepi itu. Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya, namun setelah mengenalnya setahun kemarin ia sangat hafal dengan figur itu. Harry mengenalnya ketika kejadian kamar rahasia dan pewaris Slytherin di tahun keduanya merebak, di mana saat itu ia dijauhi murid satu sekolahan. Ia masih ingat ketika sosok itu dibully oleh teman seasramanya maupun kakak kelasnya di Ravenclaw. Tentu sebagai korban bully dan pernah merasakannya sendiri, Harry segera menolong sosok itu. Ia tak mau orang lain merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Semenjak itulah mereka semakin akrab dan sering bertemu secara rahasia. Dan selama waktu itulah, ia menganggap sosok itu sebagai sosok adik yang tak pernah ia miliki. Mereka menjalani tahun yang berat itu berdua saja, saling mendukung dan melindungi satu sama lain.

Sosok itu nampak menatapnya dari atas bahunya sebelum berlari dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Harry!"

Harry tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan sosok itu dengan hangat. "Luna."

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, tapi susah sekali menemukanmu kalau kau sedang tak ingin ditemukan." Rajuk Luna, gadis manis itu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menghadap Harry. "Jadi aku menerima saran para _nargles_ yang mengatakan kalau kau akan datang sendirinya jika aku menunggu. Dan mereka benar, kau datang."

Perkataan Luna mau tak mau membuat Harry tertawa, ia mengusak sayang surai pirang milik gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, _princess_. Jadi ku tebak kau belum mendapatkan kompartemen?"

Luna mengangguk dengan senyum sayu di wajahnya yang cantik. "Kau mengetahuinya, apa para _nargles_ memberitahumu, 'Ri?"

"Tidak." Tukas Harry lalu tersenyum misterius. "Aku punya sumberku tersendiri, _princess_."

Tingkah Harry menyebabkan Luna tertawa geli. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Harry dan mulai beranjak pergi dari sana berdua.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau mau ikut ke kompartemenku?" Harry menawarkan dengan nada penuh humor.

"Tentu saja, my angel. Aku akan pergi mengikutimu ke manapun itu."

 **0o0**

Nampak Draco dan Blaise tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen mereka terbuka dan seorang gadis seusia mereka masuk dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan sepasang manik _amethyst_ nya. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Blaise yang menatapnya dengan terhibur.

Draco sendiri mau tidak mau harus tersenyum samar melihat semua itu. Kedatangan Pansy yang tidak biasa itu membuatnya terhibur juga.

"Dari mana saja kau, Pans?" Blaise bertanya kepada Pansy, dan Pansy tahu ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Bukan karena apa, selain tatapan menyelidik Blaise yang mengganngu, tatapan penasaran Draco juga sangatlah mengganggu. Apalagi pemuda tampan itu sendiri tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Pansy menyeringai lebar dengan kilat nakal di matanya. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menarik."

Blaise menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran, sedangkan Draco sudah mengabaikan buku di pangkuannya. Bagi mereka berdua, apapun informasi yang diberikan Pansy pastilah sangat menarik. Jika seringaian nakal milik gadis manis itu menjadi indikasi.

"Dan sesuatu itu adalah...?" Blaise semakin heran ketika melihat seringai Pansy bertambah lebar.

"Aku melihat konfrontasi antara dua Weasel dan Grangger berhadapan dengan Potter tadi."

Blaise nampak sedikit terkejut dan takjub. "Wow, apa yang terjadi?"

"Detail pastinya aku tidak tahu. Tetapi dari yang kulihat tiga pengganggu itu tiba-tiba datang ke kompartemen Potter dengan cara yang kasar lalu membetaknya dan memaki-makinya. Aku berasumsi bahwa Daphnee dan Theo ada di kompartemen yang sama dengan Potter—sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat itu? Kembali ke topik, setelah tiga orang rusuh itu pergi pintu kompartemen pun tertutup rapat seakan tak membiarkan siapapun termasuk diriku mengetahui lebih jauh lagi. The end." Pansy menceritakan semua itu dengan antusias dan nada gosip khasnya.

Draco menatap Pansy dengan tertarik sekarang, dan sejujurnya ia agak khawatir dengan Harry. "Yang kau maksud tiga orang pengganggu dan rusuh itu adalah Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, dan Hermione Grangger, benar?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi? Semakin kuamati mereka semakin menyebalkan saja." Cetus Pansy dengan nada kesal.

"Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas sedari dulu, bahwa mereka khususnya dan Gryffindor pada umumnya adalah kumpulan orang-orang menyebalkan." Blaise meyahut dengan nada _sing-song_.

"Ya, seperti yang Draco katakan dulu, mereka itu sangat berisik dan biar kutambahkan... bar-bar." Pansy mengamati penampilannya melalui kaca jendela kompartemen mereka. Ia berusaha merapikan penampilannya yang agak berantakan itu agar menjadi seperti sedia kala.

"Dan mereka bilang Gryffindor adalah asrama kebangsawanan." Ejek Blaise dengan nada penuh humor.

"Ya, memang. Mereka bukanlah pengecut. Tetapi jika mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai etika, selalu bertindak primitif dan gegabah, belum lagi mengutamakan bertindak sebelum berpikir terlebih dahulu, mereka sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan akibatnya. Bodoh sekali. Mereka selalu memakai hati mereka di balik lengan baju mereka, dan pada akhirnya malah memosisikan diri mereka dalam keadaan berbahaya."

"Bagaimana dengan Potter yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Hmmm..." Gadis manis itu nampak berpikir mengenai pertanyaan Blaise. "Kalau untuk Potter sendiri... entahlah, kita tahu bahwa ia berubah selama musim panas ini. Ku rasa Draco di sini jauh lebih tahu mengenai Potter."

"Kau benar juga, ada yang kau ingin tambahkan Draco?"

"Sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin menambahkan, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang patut kita kagumi dari asrama Gryffindor. Seperti pasangan Potter yang dengan beraninya menghadapi kematian mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak mereka. Karakter seperti itu tidaklah mudah untuk dicari. Apalagi bagi kita Slytherin, yang selalu berpikir, namun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Pada akhirnya apa? Kita hanya tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Contohnya..."

"Snape." Balas Pansy.

"Seratus untukmu, Pans. Dan menurutku, Harry Potter itu lebih seperti seorang ular yang bersembunyi sebagai singa. Kalian mungkin akan dibuat terkejut olehnya." Draco tersenyum di balik tangannya, rasanya mendengarkan maupun berdebat dengan Blaise dan Pansy membuat moodnya menjadi membaik. Sungguh, Draco tidak pernah meragukan observasi dan penilaian keduanya, namun kadang jika sudah menyangkut soal Gryffindor mereka akan menjadi sedikit berlebihan.

Mendengar perkataan Draco membuat Blaise mengerutkan dahinya dan Pansy memasang senyum menggoda. "Drake..." Panggil Blaise hati-hati.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Potter, huh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Entah perasaanku saja, setiap kali nama Potter muncul atau terdengar, ekspresimu itu akan melunak dan semacamnya. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Goda Pansy.

Draco kemudian menatap datar ke arah keduanya. "Bukan urusan kalian. Tapi sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa."

Melihat ekspresi dan mendengar nada peringatan Draco, mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak bisa membantah pemuda adonis itu. Meski perasaan curiga dan asumsi mereka tetap terngiang di dalam pikiran.

Draco sendiri mulai menatap ke arah luar jendela. Ia melihat bagaimana langit menjadi gelap dengan cepat dan titik-titik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Di tengah rasa herannya akan perubahan cuaca yang tiba-tiba itu, ia merasakan gejolak sihir yang kuat dari luar kereta api. Draco dengan segera menutup bukunya setelah membatasi halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Pansy dan Blaise sendiri seakan mengerti dengan tindakannya dan berhenti berbicara. Draco melihat beberapa sosok berjubah hitam mulai masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Sial."

 **0o0**

Mata Harry menyipit kala ia melihat kejadian di luar, ia masih berpikir mengenai apa alasan para dementor itu masuk ke dalam kereta api. Tidak heran cuaca berubah dengan cepat, dari yang tadinya cerah menjadi hujan deras. Ia bahkan mulai merasa kedinginan sehingga tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ada apa, 'Ri?" Tanya Luna penasaran.

"Apakah itu dementor?" Theo bertanya dengan nada ngeri.

"Ya, dementor. Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta kita." Jawab Harry. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari _holster_ nya. Ia mulai terfokus pada aliran sihirnya, baik yang berada di dalam tubuhnya maupun di luar tubuhnya. Seketika ia menjadi rileks. Tiba-tiba lampu padam sehingga suasana menjadi gelap, sepertinya efek sihir para dementor begitu kuat. Bahkan lapisan es mulai merayap di jendela dan sekitar kompartemen mereka.

"Untuk apa dementor naik kemari? Apa sedang ada perburuan jiwa?" Ujar Daphnee sakartis, ia tak percaya betapa idiotnya kementrian sihir yang bertanggung jawab atas para dementor di Azkaban. Ia dan yang lainnya mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka. "Aku membeci situasi semacam ini."

Harry menghela napas kasar. "Aku pun juga sama, Daph."

"Mereka tidak mungkin mencari jiwa bukan? Terlalu banyak anak-anak di sini. Jadi untuk apa mereka di sini?" Desis Theo tak suka.

Suasana mencekam melingkupi mereka, Luna menggumamkan mantera Lumos dan membuat tongkat sihirnya mengeluarkan bola cahaya yang menyinari kompartemen mereka. Mereka melihat bagaimana Harry tetap berdiri tenang menghadap pintu kompartemen.

"Sirius Black. Ayah baptisku, Theo. Mereka mencari apakah dia ada di sini atau tidak." Ujar penyihir manis itu dengan tenang, hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit mereka yang ada di sana. Sepertinya dementor akan membuka kompartemen mereka. _Oh joy!_

"Bersiaplah."

Mereka semakin menggenggam tongkat sihir mereka dengan erat.

Dan pintu kompartemen terbuka, bersamaan dengan hawa dingin menusuk tulang dan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang menyeruak di depan mata—terus berulang-ulang bak kaset tua yang rusak. Sosok mengerikan berjubah hitam masuk ke dalam kompartemen mereka. Makhluk itu menghisap kenangan bahagia dang menggantikannya dengan kenangan buruk yang menghantui jiwa. Harry berusaha tetap tenang, dan menatap makhluk itu dengan nyalang. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada dementor itu.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

Mantera itu akhirnya diucapkan Harry dan sebuah sinar perak yang menyilaukan keluar dari ujung tongkat Harry, membentuk sosok _phoenix_ yang indah dan mengusir para dementor itu.

 **0o0**

Sesosok patronus _naga_ nampak melesat cepat ke arah para dementor itu, mengusir mereka dari sana. Ia berpendar dengan hebat dan melebarkan sayapnya yang besar sebelum lenyap menjadi kerlipan cahaya cantik yang cemerlang. Dengan cepat Blaise menutup pintu kompartemen dan Pansy menguncinya rapat-rapat—dengan sihir tentu saja.

Tidak lama kemudia kereta kembali seperti semua, dan mereka bertiga duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Patronus yang menarik, Drake." Blaise terkekeh lemah.

"Seekor naga? _Magnificent_!" Seru Pansy dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Ironis bukan? Dalam bahasa latin Draco berarti naga. Entah kebetulan atau tidak." Ujar Draco tak acuh, nampak sekali ia merasa sedikit lelah.

"Nah, mungkin memang sudah takdirmu saja. Aku yakin kau ditakdirkan untuk hal besar." Pemuda Italia itu berusaha tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hush, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Hogwarts." Sela Pansy sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap dan memakai jubah kalian. Aku akan pergi ke kompartemen lain. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan Pansy pun pergi dari kompartemen itu bersama tasnya, sedangkan Draco dan Blaise mematuhi saran Pansy saja dan mulai memakai jubah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, suara keras yang menandakan kereta api telah tiba di stasiun Hogsmade terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kereta, membuat suasana sekali lagi menjadi riuh dan gaduh. Draco, Blaise, dan Pansy mengambil koper dan tas mereka lalu keluar dari kereta api. Di sana mereka di sambut dengan Hagrid yang memanggil murid-murid tahun pertama untuk mengikutinya.

Dari kejauhan Draco dapat melihat sosok mungil Harry menghampiri Hagrid dan menyapanya sebelum kembali berlari kecil ke arah teman-teman perjalanannya. Senyum samar terukir di wajahnya, ia kemudian membiarkan Blaise dan Pansy memimpin jalan ka arah deretan kereta tanpa kuda.

 _Dan semuanya akan dimulai dari sekarang._

 **0o0**

Harry melihat Theo, Daphnee, dan Luna telah duduk di atas kereta tanpa kuda. Namun ia tahu bahwa kuda itu ditarik oleh seekor Thestral.

Thestral adalah salah satu jenis kuda bersayap dari dunia sihir. Sepintas, thestral nampak seperti kuda hitam biasa, dengan mata putihnya yang bersinar cemerlang. Bedanya, tubuh thestral seperti tak berdaging. Hanya ada sedikit daging di perutnya serta otot-otot di sayap dan kakinya. Sebenarnya, thestral termasuk golongan omnivora. Namun, dia lebih menyukai daging mentah. Thestral dipelihara di hutan terlarang. Tak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Hanya mereka yang pernah melihat kematian, yang bisa melihat wujudnya yang kurus kering, bagaikan tulang terbungkus kulit. Harry sendiri, mungkin saja bisa melihat sosok makhluk ini sejak masih kecil. Kematian ibunya, Professor Quirell, dan basilisk jika terhitung, ia rasa lebih dari cukup.

Harry mengambil tempat duduk di samping Theo. Ia terus menatap ke sekitar dengan bosan sepanjang perjalanan. Perhatiannya baru kembali ketika mereka sudah memasuki gerbang raksasa yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke Hogwarts.

Dan, _oh Merlin_ , apa itu dementor yang menjaga kanan-kiri gerbang? Sebenarnya apa yang kementrian sihir pikirkan mengenai hal ini? Mengirim dementor ke sekolah yan dipenuhi anak-anak. Harry benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sekali lagi, Harry menatap dementor itu dengan nyalang, seakan menantangnya jika berani bergerak bara se-centi saja dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Sungguh, Harry tak punya cukup waktu untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

Harry pikir dementor tak terlalu menakutkan, karena ia telah berhasil merapal mantera patronus. Namun bagaimana anak-anak yang lain?

 _Then, let's the game begin._

 **0o0**

 **Dear my beloved readers,**

 **Ji harap ini tidak terlalu lama. Karena jujur, Ji mengetik semua ini di sela-sela waktu belajar Ji yang baru saja hectic karena UKK. Ji harap sih... chapter ini cukup memuaskan kalian, dan Ji mau meminta maaf jika ada kesalahan di sana-sini. And lastly, kritik membangun, saran, dan review sangat Ji nantikan. See you next chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jiya**


	8. Arrival, Sorting, and Ancient Runes

**Tittle: Rise of The House of BlackSummary: Ketika seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi sepaham dengan ayahnya, dan Harry Potter kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga. Takdir baru tercipta dan sisi lain terbentuk. Disclaimer: This story is mine. But not with the characters.Warning: Typos, OOC, absurd, OC, etc.Genre: Fantasy, Adventure.**

 **0o0**

Draco menatap dengan tak minat ke arah sekitar. Kereta yang ditumpanginya bersama Blaise dan Pansy akhirnya tiba di Hogwarts. Dengan langkah malas namun entah bagaimana malah terkesan elegan itu, Draco turun dari kereta yang mereka tumpangi diikuti kedua kawannya. Barang-barang mereka sedari tadi sudah diperkecil dengan mantera _Reducio_ , dan tersimpan rapi di saku baju mereka. Praktis dan efisien, sudahkah ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai sihir? Kalau belum biarkan ia mengatakannya sekarang.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lautan hitam para murid berseragam yang memenuhi tempat itu. Sedikit memperlambat langkahnya, Draco mengikuti murid yang lainnya untuk ke aula besar di barisan paling belakang. Nampaknya upacara penyeleksian akan segera berlangsung.

Hantu-hantu Hogwarts terlihat berseliweran ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari korban baru untuk ditakut-takuti. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Pansy yang memutar bola matanya malas sambil bergumam tak jelas. Blaise sendiri nampak berusaha menahan senyum terhiburnya di sebelah gadis itu.

Tak terasa, mereka sampai di aula besar. Mereka mendudukan diri mereka di paling ujung bangku panjang Slytherin. Lebih tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk aula besar. Blaise dan Pansy segera mengambil posisi di kanan dan kirinya.

Di hadapan mereka telah tersaji berbagai menu dalam jumlah yang benyak dan sangat bervariasi. Tak segaja, kedua manik _aquamarine_ -nya menangkap sosok kecil Harry yang tengah berpamitan dengan Luna Lovegood dan pergi menghampiri Neville Longbottom.

 _Ya, setidaknya Longbottom akan menjadi teman yang lebih baik dibandingkan para weasels dan muggleborn itu._

Asyik mengamati penyihir manis itu, Draco baru menyadari kehadiran Theo dan Daphnee setelah dua remaja itu duduk di hadapannya. Ia memberikan anggukan kecil kepada dua temannya itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah upacara penyeleksian murid tahun pertama.

Sesekali pemuda tampan itu bertepuk tangan bersama anak Slytherin lainnya bila ada murid yang terseleksi ke asrama mereka. Tidak banyak memang, namun bagi Draco hal itu malah bagus. Kali ini ia mencoba melongok ke arah meja guru, biasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik setiap tahunnya. Draco jadi penasaran, tahun ini akan menampilkan hiburan seperti apa.

Atensinya terpaku pada sosok guru baru yang duduk di dekat Dumbledore. Pria itu berpakaian kumal, dan wajahnya terlihat letih. Namun senyum ramah terus tersungging di wajahnya. Jika boleh Draco tebak, pria itu pastinya adalah guru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam yang baru. Meski begitu, ia agak kasihan dengan Snape sebenarnya. Pria itu kini nampak memandang tajam ke arah Dumbledore dan guru baru itu. Draco tentu mendengar rumor yang mengatakan kalau Snape sudah mengincar posisi itu sejak lama sekali, namun Dumbledore selalu menolaknya dengan alasan yang beraneka ragam. Mungkin pria tua itu mengira kalau Snape malah akan mengajarkan Ilmu Hitam kepada murid-muridnya. _Who knows?_ Tapi Draco pikir hal itu adalah kekonyolan yang tidak berdasar. Menurutnya malah sebaliknya, Snape lebih tahu bagaimana melindungi diri dari sihir hitam karena pria itu sendiri sudah sangat berpengalaman.

 _Menjadi seorang Slytherin ada banyak untungnya, kau tahu?_

Tapi lebih banyak ruginya daripada untung.

Dumbledore kini nampak berdiri dari _singgasana_ nya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menyambut para murid di depannya.

"Selamat datang, para murid Hogwarts tercinta..." Ia memulai pidato sambutannya. "...Selamat datang di tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts. Sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian semua, terutama para murid-muridku. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, bahwa tahun ini Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah bagi para dementor dari Azkaban yang berada di sini berkenaan dengan urusan Kementrian Sihir mengenai tahanan Sirius Black yang melarikan diri..."

Tarikan napas tajam dan tatapan horror para murid menyertai pengumuman pertama itu. Draco menghela napas, ia merasa tahun ini pun tetap ada saja yang berbahaya di Hogwarts. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana sebenarnya? Semoga saja apapun itu tak membuat rencana yang sudah ia susun sepanjang liburan musim panas berakhir berantakan atau yang lebih parah lagi, sia-sia.

"...Hal berikutnya yang ingin kusampaikan adalah tahun ini dikarenakan pensiunnya guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang lama, yakni Professor Kettleburn, Hagrid akan mengajar sebagai guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib kalian yang baru..."

Beberapa anak Slytherin nampak kurang senang, namun tepuk tangan tanda kesopanan tetap dilakukan.

"...Dan yang terakhir, pasti kalian juga bertanya siapa pria asing di sampingku ini, bukan?" Kedua mata Dumbledore nampak berkilat misterius menambah volume bisik-bisik murid yang ada di sana.

"Dia adalah Remus Lupin, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kalian yang baru..."

Berbagai reaksi nampak ditunjukan semua murid di sana. Ada yang nampak senang, penasaran, sampai meremehkan pun ada. Termasuk si gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku ragu pria itu akan menjadi guru yang baik dalam subjek yang sebrutal Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam ini. Lihat saja penampilannya... sudah kumal, nampak tidak terurus, dan seperti orang sakit begitu. Aku pikir sekali kena mantera—apapun itu—pria itu akan langsung tumbang. Dan Hagrid jadi guru, _really_? Apa mereka yakin mereka itu kompeten?"

 _Oh, Pansy dan mulut pedasnya,_ pikir Draco terhibur.

Pansy itu memang ahlinya majas hiperbola, alias melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Dan menakjubkannya, gadis itu mengatakan semuanya dengan sangat meyakinkan. Kau tidak akan bisa membedakan kebohongan maupun kebenarannya. Draco saja masih agak kesulitan jika harus memilah info alias gosip dari Pansy, mana yang harus ia percaya mana yang harus ia abaikan. Dengan perlahan Draco meneguk jus labunya sambil menyesap rasa manis yang unik dari minuman itu.

"... Baiklah, sekian pengumuman dariku, anak-anak. Aku yakin kalian sudah selesai dengan hidangan kalian? Kalau begitu sebelum kita tidur marilah menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita!"

Draco berdiri sambil memutar bola matanya malas. _Tipikal_.

 **0o0**

Harry berjalan mengikuti Percy Weasley yang merupakan _prefect_ asrama Gryffindor. Ia adalah putra ketiga keluarga Weasley, dan merupakan orang yang sangat menaati peraturan. Tak heran remaja jangkung itu dijadikan prefect. Harry melihat bagaimana Percy dan rekan prefectnya yang lain membimbing para murid tahun pertama dan anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain. Neville dan dirinya sengaja mengambil barisan paling belakang. Harry ingin menghindari konfrontasi dini dengan _mantan_ temannya, dan Neville meski tak tahu cerita lengkapnya hanya mengangguk paham dan menemaninya.

Sungguh, Harry sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan pemuda chubby itu. Meski begitu ia tahu, ada banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan Neville kepadanya.

 _Biarlah semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya,_ pikir Harry. _Meski tidak akan seterusnya seperti itu._

Mereka mengikuti gerombolan murid di depan mereka hingga tiba di depan lukisan Fat Lady. Fat Lady sendiri adalah julukan bagi sebuah lukisan wanita yang menjaga pintu masuk asrama mereka di menara Gryffindor. Wanita tambun dengan gaun pink itu biasanya menanyakan passwordnya kepada murid yang hendak measuk, kemudian jika benar ia akan mengayunkan lukisannya agar para murid dapat masuk melalui lubang lukisan.

Agak unik memang.

Fat Lady terkenal dengan kesenangannya akan makanan dan minuman, namun memiliki hasrtat yang besar untuk menjaga pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor. Bisa dikatakan keamanan asrama mereka terjamin.

"Password?" Tanya Fat Lady dengan nada angkuh.

" _Scurvy Cur_." Jawab Percy dengan nada sopan dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan.

Dengan senyum puas, Fat Lady membuka pintu masuk menuju asrama. Murid-murid tahun pertama nampak melihat ruang rekreasi Gryffindor itu dengan takjub. Memang tak semewah Slytherin, tapi yang membuat Harry menyukainya adalah kesan hangat dan _homey_ yang ditawarkan ruangan itu. Namun setelah semua ini, ia jadi tak yakin bisa berdiam diri di ruang rekreasi lama-lama. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Harry berjalan dengan santai ke arah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya ketika ingin sendiri. Hanya ada sepasang sofa tunggal yang super nyaman dengan meja bundar kecil sebagai pemisahnya. Sangat cocok dengan dirinya dan Neville saat ini. Setelah mendudukan diri mereka dengan nyaman di sana, mereka sama-sama mengamati para prefect yang memberikan instruksi kepada para murid tahun pertama, dan beberapa murid tahun atas yang terlihat mengklaim tempat-tempat strategis yang ada di sana.

"Kau tidak mau istirahat di kamar, Harry?" Tanya Neville, nampak sekali pemuda itu membuka percakapan dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, Nev. Aku sedang tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar berdebat dengan penghuni kamar yang lain. Terutama Weasley." Jawab Harry kekeh. Itu benar, Harry sungguh sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

Neville sendiri nampak mengangguk paham. "Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu, 'Ri."

Sang penyihir kecil yang menerima niat baik itu hanya mampu tersenyum tulus dan memberikan tatapan hangat kepada Neville. "Terimakasih, Nev. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada kau di sini." Ujar Harry sambil menghela napas lelah.

Keheningan yang nyaman kembali mengisi keduanya.

"Apa yang kau ambil tahun ini, Nev?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Pemuda chubby itu nampak mengingat-ingat sejenak. "Tak ada yang berubah ku rasa. Transfigurasi, Charm, Ramuan, Herbology, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, lalu sebagai tambahan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan juga Ramalan. Kau sendiri?" Neville bertanya balik.

"Uhm... Pelajaran wajib sama sepertimu dan ditambah Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Arithmancy, dan Runes kuno. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengikuti Ramalan, tetapi Professor Mcgonagall menolaknya karena aku sudah memilih lebih dari dua _elective courses_..."

Harry kemudian menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neville sambil berbisik penuh konspirasi. "Tapi yang kulihat, Professor Mcgonagall membiarkan Granger mengambil keempatnya."

Pemuda chubby itu memandang horror ke arah Harry. " _Godric_ , Harry... Ada apa denganmu dan tendensi belajarmu yang jadi mengerikan itu?"

Harry tertawa penuh rasa humor lalu menatap Neville terhibur. "Aku memang seperti ini, Nev. Hanya saja kemarin-kemarin tak ada kesempatan untuk menunjukannya."

Pemuda dengan wajah rupawan itu nampak tersenyum penuh semangat. "Aku akan belajar dengan serius mulai sekarang!"

Mau tak mau, Neville yang melihatnya harus mengulas senyum sayang. Ia sungguh senang melihat Harry yang penuh energi seperti ini. "Okay, okay. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu biar ku ajari kau mengenai materi ramalan yang aku dapat."

"Terimakasih, Nev. Kau yang terbaik!" Bocah manis itu kini mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke udara, membuat Neville yang melihatnya merona.

"Sa-sama-sama, Harry." Ujar Neville tergagap.

Penyihir mungil itu terkikik pelan melihat reaksi pemuda menggemaskan itu. "Nev..."

"Hum?" Neville bergumam pelan.

"Apa menurutmu Hagrid akan baik-baik saja?" Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah Harry.

Neville menatap kagum ke arah penyihir itu. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa bahwa Harry ini adalah orang yang spesial. Bukan ia saja faktanya yang merasa seperti itu. Harry jauh lebih bijak dan dewasa dari anak-anak sebaya mereka. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kadang merasa rendah diri, Harry selalu sukses menambah rasa kagumnya. Namun bukannya menjadi besar kepala, Harry selalu di sana membantunya melalui hari-harinya yang berat. Dan dari yang ia ketahui, pemuda cantik itu benar-benar bijak dalam menerima pujian maupun hinaan, seakan ia tak membiarkan semua itu mempengaruhinya.

Harry yang Neville ketahui sejauh ini, mempunyai tekad yang kuat dan selalu berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya. Ia berjuang keras, meski banyak orang yang mencemooh dan memalingkan wajah mereka darinya. Hatinya benar-benar putih dan murni, sepi dari pujian dan pamrih. Sulit sekali mencari orang seperti penyihir berbakat di hadapannya ini. Itulah yang membuat Neville memutuskan untuk mengikuti Harry. Dan berani ia mengatakan, ia bangga karenanya.

"Kurasa Hagrid akan baik-baik saja. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang bagus untuknya." Neville berkata dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, ia jadi ikut mengingat penjaga sekolah itu.

Tak jauh di sampinya, Harry nampak mengangguk optimis. "Sebaiknya kita juga melakukan yang terbaik, Nev."

Neville mengangguk setuju dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Tentu."

Mereka kembali membiarkan keheningan mengisi tempat itu. Seiring waktu berlalu, ruang rekreasi telah kosong menyisakan mereka berdua saja. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kalau malam semakin larut. Waktu memang berlalu sangat cepat saat suasana sedang tenang dan menyenangkan.

Harry bangkit dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Neville. "Ayo, kita pergi tidur. Malam sudah semakin larut, istirahat sangat dibutuhkan mengingat jadwal sekolah kita semakin padat. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai sakit."

Neville tersenyum malu sambil menerima uluran tangan penyihir mungil itu. "Te-terimakasih, 'Ri."

Harry menarik tubuh pemuda itu berdiri sambil tersenyum senang. "Jangan begitu, Nev. Kita secara tidak langsung adalah saudara baptis bukan?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat tubuh Neville membatu karena syok. Sedangkan penyihir cilik di hadapannya sudah tersenyum usil dengan kilat menggoda di sepasang manik emeraldnya.

"BA-BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU?! Aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahukannya kepadamu." Pekik Neville antara tak terima dan kaget.

Harry sendiri nampak menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menatap Nevile dengan raut wajah dibuat semisterius mungkin. "Neville, pelan-pelan. Kau bisa membangunkan yang lainnya nanti..."

Neville sontak tersipu malu begitu menyadari tindakannya barusan. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah memekik sekeras itu.

"...Dan untuk alasanku mengetahuinya..." Di sini pemuda imut itu melempar senyum misterius pada Neville. "...Kau percaya kalau kukatakan ibuku bangkit dari kuburnya dan mengatakannya langsung padaku?"

"APAAA?!

"Hush! Neville. Sudah ku bilang pelan-pelan, kan? Kau ini keras kepala sekali, sih."

 **0o0**

Draco berjalan santai meninggalkan ruang rekreasi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian asrama laki-laki yang terletak di samping kiri ruang rekreasi. Pikiran remaja itu melayang selagi ia menyusuri koridor remang-remang nan panjang sebelum tiba di asrama laki-laki yang sesungguhnya.

Draco berpikir bahwa tak ada yang berubah dari asrama Slytherin. Namun apa yang Draco khawatirkan kali ini adalah hierarki politik Slytherin sendiri. Kita semua tahu bahwa mayoritas anak asrama Slytherin adalah pendukung setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Draco sendiri sebelum semua ini terjadi merupakan salah satu anak yang berada di hierarki teratas. Mengingat latar belakangnya saat itu.

Namun, Draco yakin kabar mengenai dirinya yang _didepak_ oleh sang Ayah dari bagian keluarga Malfoy pasti sudah terdengar di mana-mana. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk melihat upaya pemberontakan untuk menggulingkan kekuasaanya.

Terdengar brutal dan tradisionalis memang, tapi itulah Slytherin.

Meskipun begitu, ia cukup yakin dengan kekuatan sihir dan pengaruhnya sebagai seorang Black. Tetapi tetap saja, para pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan itu akan menjadi hambatan yang cukup menyebalkan.

Draco menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dengan plakat perak asli yang bertuliskan namanya, Draco Black. Sepertinya dengan otomatis namanya berganti. Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk memastikan apakah wards yang ia pasang tahun lalu masih kuat atau tidak. Setelah itu, ia menambahkan beberapa wards yang jauh lebih kuat. Draco sendiri mempelajarinya dari Pollux yang memang terkenal dengan paranoianya itu. Jadi tak heran kalau kakeknya itu mengajarkan sihir wards yang benar-benar efektif dan kuat. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, Draco segera mengantongi kembali tongkat sihirnya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam.

Kamarnya masih terlihat sama seperti tahun lalu, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah, tetap tertata rapi dan bersih. Ruangannya itu termasuk kamar yang sangat mewah dan setiap jengkal serta sudut dari ruangan itu meneriakkan kata _royalty_. Dengan perlahan ia mengunci pintunya dan membisikan mantera pelindung tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Dengan asal-asalan pemuda tampan itu melepas jubahnya dan mengendurkan dasinya. Ia mengacak rambut pirang halusnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Draco menggosok giginya dan membasuh wajahnya agar terasa segar. Ia mengeluarkan koper miliknya dari kantong najunya dan mengucap mantera _Engorgio_ untuk mengembalikannya ke ukuran semula. Dibukanya koper itu dan mengambil piyama miliknya. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama tersebut, Draco melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu meletakkan koper yang ditentengnya dari kamar mandi di dekat almari yang berada di kamar itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, Draco berjalan ke arah kasur berukuran queen sizenya dan mulai merebahkan tubuh atletisnya dengan nyaman di sana. Sepasang manik aquamarine miliknya menatap ke langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Kamarnya sendiri secara otomatis meredupkan cahanya hingga nyaris menjadi gelap.

Ia tahu kalau ia tertidur sekarang, mimpi buruk mengenai kematian sang ibu dan masa lalunya akan kembali menghantui. Tetapi ia tak dapat membantu jika ia merasa lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang tadi. Besok sekolah akan dimulai pagi sekali, dan biasanya ia akan terbangun karena mimpinya itu di tengah malam kemudian ia takkan bisa tertidur lagi.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Gumam Draco sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tahu kalau tidur takkan menghampirinya dalam waktu dekat.

 **0o0**

Pelajaran di mulai keesokan harinya. Harry berjalan sendirian menuju ke manara utara untuk pelajaran pertamanya di hari itu, yaitu Runes Kuno.

 _The Studies of Ancient Runes_ sendiri diselenggarakan di _The Room of Runes_. Saat Harry memasuki ruangan itu, ia dapat melihat setiap sisi dinding terdapat rak tinggi yang bagian atasnya dipenuhi manuskrip-manuskrip tua dan kuno dengan bahasa mati yang sudah jarang digunakan di zaman ini, kecuali teks sihir di mana kata-kata bahasa kuno seringkali memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat daripada bahasa Inggris yang digunakan saat ini. Harry merasa selama ia di ruangan ini, ia haruslah sangat berhati-hati dengan buku-buku itu. Banyak buku maupun manuskrip yang sudah tua dan rapuh. Pantas saja ada peraturan untuk hanya diperbolehkan membawa buku pada satu waktu ketika kamu mengambilnya dari rak, dan jangan lupa untuk meletakannya di sebuah _book holder_ untuk mencegah kerusakan yang mungkin dapat terjadi.

Ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela karena potensi cahaya yang mungkin dapat merusak buku, jadi meja-meja murid diberi satu lampu khusus untuk proses pembelajaran. Lampu itu dinyalakan dengan sihir cahaya, yang telah diinstrusikan di halaman pertama buku pelajaran yang mereka beli. Lembar-lembar halaman dalam buku-buku tua itu dapat mengerut dan hangus jika terlalu banyak terpapar suhu tinggi, jadi api dilarang digunakan selama di kelas. Dan jika kita memiliki kecelakaan dengan sebuah buku, kita diperintahkan untuk membiarkannya di tempat dan segera menghubungi sang Professor. Harry mengadah ke arah tangga melingkar di salah satu sudut ruangan, di atas ia melihat sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruangan sang Professor.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya di meja paling pojok di baris paling depan. Menurutnya ia dapat mendapatkan penjelasan terbaik dari sana tanpa membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Bathsheda Babbling—Professor dalam subjek ini—tiba. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat gelap berponi depan dan wajah yang cukup cantik. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat tegas namun juga terlihat cerdas, terutama manik _hazel_ nya yang menyiratkan intelejensi yang dimilikinya. Dari yang hari dapatkan dari penglihatannya, wanita itu mendapatkan nilai yang sangat tinggi dalam O.W.L dan N.E.W.T Ancient Runes. Kemudian, wanita itu diminta mengajar langsung secara eksklusif.

"Halo dan selamat datang di Ancient Runes, murid-murid semua. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku adalah guru kalian. Namaku adalah Bathsheda Babbling, kalian cukup memanggilku Professor Babbling. Ruang yang kalian tempati saat ini adalah _Room of Runes_. Ruangan ini tidak hanya tempat di mana kalian akan mempelajari tentang skrip sihir dan tulisannya, tetapi di sini juga menyimpan beberapa koleksi bersejarah yang penting berhubungan dengan pencarian dan pembelajaran dari Ancient Runes dan juga materi orisinilnya..."

Beberapa murid nampak memandang rak-rak tinggi di sekitar mereka dengan takjub. Dan Harry dapat melihat Daphnee ternyata duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi dan Draco serta Blaise duduk di belakang mereka.

"Hai!" Sapa Daphnee dengan seringai kecilnya, membuat Harry membalasnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu kau di sana dari tadi."

Daphnee menaikkan sebelah alisnya tertarik. "Benarkah?"

Harry hanya mengerling ke arah gadis cantik itu sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada sang Professor.

"... Namun yang perlu diingat, tahun kalian hanya boleh mengakses buku dan manuskrip yang berada di baris pertama dan kedua. Untuk akses menuju lebih banyak buku dan skrip, entah kalian harus menunggu naik kelas atau berhasil memasuki kelas yang aku buat khusus. Kelas khusus yang kumaksud di sini adalah kelas yang akan kubentuk setelah melihat potensi dan perkembangan kalian selama kelas ini. Bagi yang menurutku memenuhi beberapa kriteria yang sudah ku tetapkan, maka ia akan masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Biasanya aku akan menyampaikan hal ini secara pribadi ke murid tersebut sepanjang semester di tahun ketiga mereka. Jadi berikan yang terbaik bagi kelas ini!..."

Blaise terdengar terkekeh pelan. "Menarik."

Di sampingnya Draco hanya terus memperhatikan sang Professor dengan senyum malas terulas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau benar."

Daphnee menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursinya. "Aku tak menyangkan akan semenarik ini, tapi."

Hal itu diam-diam diamini kedua pemuda lainnya.

Dan Harry?

"Kan sudah ku bilang." Balas pemuda manis itu sekenanya.

"...Tentang diriku, aku tidak akan menyertakan detail personalku dalam pembelajaran kalian, tetapi jika kalian memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku, kalian dapat tinggal setelah kelas selesai untuk berbicara denganku. Dapat dikatakan bahwa aku memiliki rasa hormat yang besar untuk skrip sihir kuno seperti runes, hieroglifs, dan naxi dari pengalamanku bergulat dengan mereka dan aku ingin melihat kalian meninggalkan kelas ini dengan perasaan yang sama."

Harry tersenyum asimetris, nampaknya mereka mendapatkan guru yang kompeten kali ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita pada pagi hari ini. Ada pepatah mengatakan ' _Tak kenal maka tak sayang_ ', jadi mari kita mengenal apa itu Ancient Runes terlebih dahulu. Ada yang bisa mengatakan padaku apa itu Ancient Runes?"

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya, bahkan Harry dapat melihat Granger mengacungkan tangannya dari sudut matanya. Namun Daphnee nampaknya berhasil mendahului mereka. "Ya, nona Greengrass?"

"Ancient Runes sendiri biasa digunakan merujuk pada sistem penulisan yang tidak lagi umum digunakan, tetapi digunakan untuk menulis teks sihir atau digunakan pada penggunaan mantera, yang mana masih digunakan untuk tujuan sihir tertentu dewasa ini."

Professor Babbling mendekat ke arah meja mereka. "Penjelasan yang bagus, nona muda. Nah, jika kalian membaca teks pada buku kalian sebelumnya, kalian akan membacanya tertulis dalam huruf alfabet Latin. Apa ada yang tahu apa itu?"

Kini giliran Blaise mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Kau tahu, tuan Zabini?"

Blaise mengangguk sopan. "Ya, Professor. Alfabet Latin adalah sistem penulisan yang secara umum digunakan di dunia barat modern. Sistem penulisan modern yang lain termasuk Chinese, Japanese, dan Cyrillic adalah beberapa nama yang turut digunakan. Alfabet modern seperti alfabet Latin, dan juga Cyrillic serta Germanic runes, adalah bagian dari sebuah tradisi yang mencapai lebih dari 3.000 tahun lamanya. Sebuah alfabet adalah koleksi dari simbol bahasa yang digunakan untuk mewakili suara dari sebuah bahasa dalam bentuk tertulis, seperti konsonan dan huruf hidup. Beberapa sistem penulisan bahkan jauh lebih tua dari yang saya sebutkan tadi."

"Sempurna, tuan Zabini. Dan melalui kursus ini kita akan mempelajari percabangan dari beberapa sistem penulisan tadi. Sekarang ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa kegunaan Runes itu sendiri?"

Hening.

Tak ada satu muridpun yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Draco sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tatapan datar sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ekspresi malas. "Ya, tuan Mal—

"Black, Professor."

Professor Babbling nampak terkejut, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum tidak enak. " _Merlin_ , maafkan aku atas kelalaianku, tuan Black. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai hal ini. Apakah aku belum bercerita? Selama musim panas kemarin aku bekerja di pusat perpustakaan kuno di Yunani. Jadi... kau tahu? Aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas kesalahanku."

Draco sendiri hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memberikan senyum sopan yang samar kepada wanita itu. "Tak apa, Professor. Aku mengerti."

Wanita itu nampak tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami semua, tuan Black? Mengenai kegunaan Runes?"

"Seluruh sistem penulisan pada intinya berbagi satu tujuan umum, yaitu untuk memperbaiki _produk sihir_ sementara yang terlalu cepat dari pikiran dan perkataan. Dengan menuliskan sebuah pikiran, kamu dapat menangkapnya dan membaginya dengan yang lain, tidak hanya untuk suatu waktu, seperti kamu menyuarakan hal itu kepada orang lain, tetapi dalam sebuah bentuk yang dapat menembus ruang dan waktu. Sebuah kata yang tertulis dapat berpergian ke tempat lain dan ke waktu yang lain. Sekali tertulis, tulisan tadi akan terabadikan di dalam bentuk yang lebih stabil daripada perkataan maupun perkataan."

Semuanya terpesona mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda adonis itu. Bahkan Professor Babbling kini tersenyum lebar. " _Amazing_ , tuan Black! Penjelasan yang sangat detail dan hebat tentu saja. Apa ada yang bisa menambahkan sebelum aku menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi?"

Ketika Harry kembali melihat tak ada yang mengangkat tangannya, kini ia yang melakukannya. "Ah, tuan Potter. Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

Harry terseyum lalu berkata dengan nada halus namun terdengar jelas bagi semuanya. "Hal yang dikatakan tuan Black tadi merupakan karakteristik penting, karena fakta bahwa menulis dapat menyelesaikan ide-ide dan pikiran berarti bahwa kita dapat mempelajarinya sekarang, bahwa ketika mereka merupakan pikiran pertama atau diutarakan ratusan tahun yang lalu atau bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Sekali para penyihir menyadari keuntungan dari konsep permanen atau keabadian ini, tidak lama sebelum mereka mengaplikasikan konsep itu untuk membuat sihir lebih stabil dan tahan lebih lama..."

Harry melanjutkan setelah memastikan semuanya masih mendengarkan. "...Runes digunakan dalam aktivasi sihir untuk alasan yang beragam. Mereka mungkin bukan jenis sihir tercepat, tetapi efek mereka dapat menjadi lebih kuat dan bertahan lebih lama, tergantung dari bagaimana cara mereka menggunakannya dan tingkat inti sihir mereka."

Semunya terdiam antara takjub dan tak percaya mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu. Daphnee sendiri mulai menepuk punggung sempit Harry pelan dengan senyum bangga. Mungkin ia tak menyadari tatapan heran dan tertarik Blaise maupun Draco yang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan senyum terhiburnya.

Professor Babbling sendiri nampat tersenyum—kelewat—lebar, lalu berkata dengan excited. " _Magnificent_ , tuan Potter! Sungguh logika yang luar biasa. 15 poin kuberikan pada Slytherin dan 5 poin kepada Gryffindor karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Kalau begitu, sampai sejauh ini apa ada pertanyaan?"

Ketika melihat semuanya menggeleng, wanita itu melanjutkan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Kita akan menilik lebih detail lagi dalam permasalahan ini, ketika kita membahas aplikasi dari runes dalam mantera dan rapalan..."

"Baiklah dengan begini, kita akan datang pada penghujung pembelajaran pertama kita pada pagi hari ini. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian mengerjakan kuis mengenai pembahasan kita pada tadi. Ini seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama jika kalian benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasan teman kalian tadi. Selain itu, aku juga ingin agar kalian mengisi angket yang akan kubagikan, agar aku dapat mulai mengeal kalian dan untuk mengetahui ekspetasi dan harapan kalian dari kursus ini. Silahkan!"

Dan Professor Babbling pun menyerahkan lembar kuis dan angket kepada para siswa.

 **0o0**

 **Dear my lovely readers,**

 **Hi, Apa kabar kalian, eh? Ji merasa chapter ini gaje, singkat, dan sulit dipahami. Tapi Ji harap ini akan mengisi rasa penasaran kalian untuk sementara waktu. Rasanya otak Ji terperas memikirkan semua Ancient Runes itu. Agh, maafkan Ji ne? Tapi yang perlu diingat, bahwa setiap chapter itu penting bagi jalan dan berkembangnya alur cerita. Jadi jangan dilewatkan, ya? Di tengah cerita yang dipenuhi politik ini, Ji mau menyisipkan kehidupan dan perkembangan mereka di sekolah. Itu juga bukti bahwa mereka itu masih remaja normal seperti kebanyakan—tapi hidupnya lebih rumit aja, gitu. Lastly, jaga kesehatan kalian and have a nice holiday!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Jiya**

 **NB: Liburan tiba, update cepat tiba!**


	9. Announcement!

_Para pembaca sekalian,_

 _Maaf kali ini bukan update yang hadir. Selama lebih dari dua minggu ini, Ji tengah mengerjakan penulisan ulang cerita Rise of The House of Black ini. Kemarin, saat Ji membaca ulang cerita Ji, Ji menyadari banyak sekali kesalahan yang Ji lakukan selama penulisan. Ada yang terlewat, atau malah ada hal yang harusnya tak perlu ditulis—tapi tetap Ji tulis, dan lain-lain. Dan Ji malah lupa sendiri alur ceritanya, karena entah bagaimana yang membuat cerita itu jari-jari Ji, bukannya pikiran Ji. Saat ini penulisan ulang sudah sampai di tahap chapter 6, dan kemudian chapter 7. Dan tadaaa... Ji tinggal menulis chapter yang baru. Oleh karena itu, Ji harap kalian mau bersabar sebentar lagi saja. Tolong percaya, apapun itu Ji tetap akan melanjutkan cerita Ji sampai akhir—Amin. Meski banyak hal terjadi, meski itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Karena itu sumpah Ji saat pertama kali menulis kisah ini. Dan Rise of The House of Black ini akan menjadi kisah yang sangaaaaaat panjang. Sekali lagi Ji minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, dan tetap stay tune. Karena Rise of The House of Black akan kembali hadir menjadi cerita yang lebih baik._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Jiya_

 _N.B. : Apa kita perlu mengadakan QnA?_


End file.
